Mr Smith
by MadeByRF
Summary: Bella's Worst nightmare has come to reality. Her teacher, Mr. Smith, has decided that her class is going on a camping trip. And the new kid, Edward Cullen is acting like they know each other. Did they? Human, slightly OOC, R&R.
1. Mr Smith goes Camping

**A/N: Hi! This is the first chapter for my new story, Mr. Smith. This is a very Unserious Fanfic, just so you know. i hope you will like it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 1: Mr. Smith goes camping.**

**BPOV**

"Everybody, on the bus! We don't have all day!" Mr. Smith said and hopped on the bus. I sighed, took my bag and started to walk towards the bus. Our (stupid, stupid, stupid…) teacher, Mr. Smith decided that our class, _our_ class, out of all classes, should go on a camping trip. _Camping!_ Why don't you just throw me over a cliff and the job is done. It's not that I don't like camping, but me, in a forest, for one week is not really a good idea. I trip on everything (mostly my own feet) and got no direction sense, what so ever.

The trip doesn't get any better that I don't have any friends. All the girls are super bimbos that only got one goal: Edward Cullen. He moved down from Alaska, 1 week ago. All the girls follow him around, but he just ignores them. I wonder why? Maybe he got a secret girlfriend? Nah, he's probably just gay.

On his first day, something strange happened. When he saw me for the first time, and I him, a huge grin appeared on his face and he went over to me and started to talk to me like we were best buddies. When I asked him if I knew him, his grin disappeared. He just said, 'eh, Bella, don't you remember?' when I answered that this was the first time I met him, he just walked away, mumbling, 'one day you'll remember' under his breath. I still don't know what I am supposed to remember. I didn't get this guy…

Anyway, go camping a week in the woods with our class without any friends is gonna be great! I hope I will get any time to read out there…

"Stacy, we're leaving without you if you don't get on the bus within 5 minutes, _5!_" Mr. Smith called through the open bus window.

"MY NAME IS BELLA!! I screamed, but I knew he didn't listen. I sighed again. He's just saying that. I would be thrilled if they decided to leave me behind, but knowing Mr. Smith, he would probably just hunt me down until I was sitting tied to one of those bus seats.

I walked over to the bus and put my bag into the luggage space. Everybody was already sitting in the bus when I got in. I walked down to the seats in the back of the bus, were all the boys in our class sat, and sat down in a seat behind them, none of them usually bothered when I did, and started to read one of my favorite books, _Romeo & Juliet._ But I didn't get to read for long. After 2 minutes, all the girls started squealing and giggling. I knew what this meant: Edward has entered the bus. Yay…

"Edward, why don't you sit over here?" Jessica, the leader of the ridicules, little gang they had, said with a voice that made me want to puke. How could you be so false??

"No, Eddie wants to sit over here, right?" another super false girl, Lauren, Jessica's right hand said and I suppressed a laugh. Who would like to sit next to a girl with so much make up, her face looks 3 cm thicker? Not me. Edward looked at the 2 girls and gave them a friendly smile, or so it looked.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I've rather jump over a cliff then sit next to you." He said and started to walk towards the back of the bus and a few people gasped, otherwise, the bus was completely quiet.

W-O-W… he finally snapped… good for him. I got my attention back to the book and started reading, only for 10 seconds though, because suddenly, somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked up from my beloved book and found a pair of emerald green eyes, staring at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, do you mind if I sit here?" Edward asked politely and pointed at the empty seat next to me. I heard a few more gasps.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said uninterested, and began to read my book again. Whatever bet he's in, I feel sorry for him. After a few minutes, the bus started moving and everybody began to talk again. Time past and Edward still sat in the seat next to me. I didn't think much of it though; I was too interested in my book. I don't know how many times I've read this book, but every time I finish it, I still love it as much as I did the last time I read it.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked suddenly. I jumped in surprise by the sound of his voice and looked up into those green eyes again. I didn't see that one coming. I only thought the bet was to sit next to me, not to talk to me.

"Eh, Romeo & Juliet?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question. I was just so surprised and confused that he was talking to me. Nobody ever did. Except for him…

"Oh, really? That's a great book; I'm a big fan of Shakespeare myself." He said and a crooked grin appeared on his face. What? Hold on a minute. What the hell?? What kind of bet was this exactly?

"I'm sorry, but whatever bet you're in, you can go and tell your little buddies that you've won. I'm not up for your little charades today." I said, took my book, stood up and walked past him to a pair of seats on the other side of the bus, but when I stood in the aisle, a hand caught my wrist and yanked me backwards. I prepared for the fall and closed my eyes in the process. I've fallen a dozen o times, this was no difference. I waited for the collusion with the floor, but to my surprise, I fell into something softer then the floor: a human being. I opened my eyes and there he was: Edward Cullen. And I was lying in his lap.

"There is no bet, why would it be? I came here on my own accord." He said and gave me a crooked smile.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I made you fall, but I didn't want you to leave." I started at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Why would _he _want _me_ to stay with him?

"W-W-W-Why?" I was able to choke up and looked at him with wide eyes. He stared back at me and smiled even more.

"You silly girl, because I like you, that's why." aha, I see… wait, WHAT THE HELL?!? First, he comes and sit next to me, _me_, out of all people, and starts to talk to me about books, Shakespeare to be exact, and then he pulls me into his lap, tells me not to run, and that he likes me? I'm not following.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said and my voice went 5 octaves up. I didn't think it was humanly possible, but his smile grew even bigger.

"I'm saying that I want to be your friend. I'm gonna try to say this without sounding like a 5 year old; would you like to be friends with me?" he asked in a childish voice and looked at me with puppy eyes. That's when I started laughing.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you really didn't succeed; you _do _sound like a 5 year old." I said and gave him an apologetic smile and tried to sound like I _was_ sorry, which I wasn't.

"Well dang! I guess I should've thought this through I bit more. So, what do you say, friends?" he asked and held out a hand. Hmm… be friend with a gay person… it's not that I'm a homophobe, which I'm not, but I don't really trust him. (Not because he's gay, I just don't trust him, that's all) but one friend, false or not, couldn't be that bad, could it? I guess not, so I took his hand and shook it.

"Sure, friends." I said and gave him a small smile.

**A/N: I'm not a homophobe people, Bella just believes he's gay, and there's nothing wrong with being gay. If somebody thinks that, who reads this, you can stop right now. Well, that was the first chapter, did you like it? Of course you do, you like it so much, and you just feel the need to Review, right? :P//RF**


	2. Stacy & Mr Fish

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of Mr. Smith. Hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 2: Stacy & Mr. Fish**

**BPOV**

"Get your bags and we'll meet here in 5 minutes." Mr. Smith said and walked away from the bus. I walked out of the bus and took my bag from the luggage space and started to walk down to a pair of benches.

The bus trip took 2 hours, and I and Edward talked the whole way. He's a good guy, once you get to know him. He got 1 brother & 1 sister; Alice and Emmet. Alice is a senior and Emmet goes to College. His father, Carlisle, is a doctor and his mother Esme, is a housewife. They live in a mansion right outside forks. He's lived in Alaska all his life and he's super rich. That is all I got to know. 'cause the strange thing is, every time I asked him something, he looked really sad and hurt. It wasn't really a personal question, I mean, 'how long did you live in Alaska?' isn't that personal. I wonder if all gay people react like that...

I sat down on the bench and looked around. The small parking lot was empty, except our big bus that stood there. There was a rather big trail leading in to the woods next to all the benches. Then there was a little cottage, 20 meters away from where I sat; otherwise, it was just trees. Just when I looked at the cottage, the door opened and Mr. Smith stomped out. I have always thought that he looks like a fish, I don't know why, maybe it's just me. Well, fish or not, he looked a little irritated. He went to the benches were I sat and started to speak, in a loud, clear voice.

"I'm sorry to say these kids, but we will be living in cottages, 4 &4, instead of tents." all the students cheered except for Tyler."NOOOOO! THAT SUCKS!" he screamed out, not even a glint of sarcasm in his voice, He was sad for real. Everybody turned to look at him with a sour look. Mr. Fish/Smith cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"I'm gonna say the cottage groups now, so listen up. The first group is..." Mr. Smith said, and started to call up names.

***** 2 minutes later** *******

"...and the last group is Edward, Tyler, Mike & Bella. Any questions?" all the girls glared at me. It was kind of scary. They all looked like they wanted to strangle me.

"Why does Bella get to sleep in the same cottage as Edward!?! I'm the one who should get to do that!" Jessica hissed at Mr. Fish/smith. Mr. Fish looked at me and then at Edward, who stood beside the bench I was sitting on.

"If I'm not wrong, little Eddie here," he said and pointed at him." would rather jump off a cliff then _sit next to you_. So why would he want to _sleep_ in the same cottage as you?" he said and looked at her with a sour look. "Eddie dear, is there any problem with the group? We don't want you to go and commit suicide." he asked Edward and smiled friendly at him.

I looked at him too. He was looking at me, smiling that familiar crocked smile, when he answered. "No, Mr. Smith there is no problem at all." he said and then he looked at Mr. Smith and his smile faded. "Just please don't call me that." he said to Mr. Smith, who was smirking at him. "If you say so." he said, still smirking. Then he turned away from him and looked at me.

"Do you have a problem with the group, Stacy?"

"My name is Bella." I said in an irritated tone

"Just answer the question, Stacy."

I thought about it for a moment. Edward didn't seem to be a problem. Tyler was a nice guy; I've talked to him a few times, but Mike... I don't know. He's little creepy, he used to follow me around before, _everywhere_. He thought we _'had'_ something. He stopped though, when I gave him a punch in the face and told him I didn't like him, but still, he's creepy. But I think I will survive.

"No I don't. No problem at all." I answered him.

"Splendid! It's settled then. Everybody go to your group. When you've done that, you follow that trail over there," he said and pointed at the trail next to the benches. "It will lead you to the cottage's." everybody started moving once Mr. Smith stopped talking. I stood up from the bench and turned around to get my bag.

"I guess we are room buddies." a voice called behind me. I turned around and saw who spoke to me, Tyler.

"Yeah, it seems so." I said and took my bag.

"It's gonna be so much fun! Right, Bella?" another voice said from my left. I already knew who it was. I looked to my left and saw the face a punched, not so long ago, Mike. That's when everything went yellow... I mean black. Everything went black...

**Playlist: Coldplay - Yellow**

**A/N: Ok, the song has nothing with the chapter to do except the end, but when i wrote this chapter, i was Addicted to that song. I hope you enjoyed it, i mean, we all **_**love**_** cliffhangers don't we? Personally, I love that Mr. Smith calls Bella Stacy, I don't know why. And no, i don't know how people who looks like fishes looks like. Please review! XD (I'm really happy today, have no idea why :P)//RF**


	3. We all hate Mike

**A/N: Woho! 3 Chapters in one day! I feel very proud of myself actually. Well, proud or not, here is the third chapter. (I'm sorry it sucks so badly. I have no excuse...)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 3: We all hate Mike…**

**BPOV**

"Is she going to be okay? It's gone 3 hours. Are you sure she's not dead??" Mike's voice said in the distance. It was quickly followed by a loud 'smack'.

"Hey! That hurt!" Mike complained and I heard a small chuckle in the background. I was lying down on something soft, not a soft floor, not a human being, but a bed. Where am I? What happened? Oh, right. Last time I was conscious, I was talking to Tyler. Then, Mike came, and I passed out.

I wonder why? He's not that scary looking, only when he press his ugly little face up against a window, and look at you with big, crazy eyes... Ugh. I can't believe he did that on my bedroom window when I slept... Suddenly, I heard footsteps, walking away from me

"Tyler and I go out for a second. We'll be right back." I heard Edward say and a door opened and closed.

Time past and suddenly felt somebody's breath on my face, so I opened my eyes. Mike was leaning over me; his face was 2 inches from mine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! GET OFF ME!" I screamed and punched him in the face. He lost his balance and did the opposite of what I wanted; he fell forward instead of backwards. I wonder how that happened, is that possible?

"THAT'S THE OPOSITE, MIKE! GET. OFF. ME!! I screamed and tried to push him off me, with no successes. Why didn't he move? Had I punched him unconscious? No, he was conscious alright. A conscious, perverted, bastard who still thought we _'had'_ something. Is he mental or something? Why couldn't this annoying, disturbed little freak get that I hated him?

I tried to push him off me again, but he moved his arms around me and held on thigh.

"it's okay, I know you like me too." he whispered in my ear and Goosebumps spread.

"Mike. Can't. Breath." I was able to say. I was just about to kick him in his crotch, when the door opened, and Edward and Tyler entered the room, laughing at something. They both stopped when they saw me and Mike.

I hope that the look on my face said: 'I'm scared, I can't breathe and I have no idea what's going on.' Well, even if it didn't, I think they understood anyway.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?!"Tyler shouted at him. Edward stood frozen, his expression blank.

"Hurry. Get. Him. Off. Me." I was able to say with the little air I had. That's when Edward came back to earth. He walked over to the bed, looking at me the whole time, and punched him off me with so much force it didn't feel human. Was he Superman or something? Well, maybe he had a crush on mike and got angry when he saw him, on top of me, I don't know.

When he was off me I took a deep breath of fresh air. I looked at Edward and gave him a strained smile.

"Thanks." he smiled his crooked smile I was beginning to like, and then, he did something unexpected; he lifted me up in his arms, bride style.

"We should get back to our cottage." he said and started to walk towards the door. That reminded me, were was I? I looked around his shoulder. There were 3 beds, standing in a row, an unconscious mike, laying on the floor and a big cabin with a red cross on it. It said one word; the infirmary.

"Tyler, can you just lift up Mike from the floor and put him on a bed?" Edward asked Tyler, who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Sure, no problem." he said and started to walk to the unconscious Mike. Edward walked out of the infirmary and into the forest. I think it was afternoon, but I didn't know, the clouds were too thick to tell.

"What happened in there?" Edward asked suddenly. I noticed that he had stopped walking. I blushed, remembering that I was still carried by him.

"You can put me down, I can walk." I said, ignoring his question, but he just shook his head. "Nope, not until you answer the question." he said and I sighed.

"After you guys left, I woke up with Mike 2 inches from my face. I screamed at him and punched him in the face, but he fell forward instead of backwards, so he was lying on top of me. I tried to push him off me but he was too heavy.

First, I thought I punched him unconscious, but then he folded his arms around me and said 'it's okay, I know you like me too'. He held me so tight I couldn't breathe. I was just about to kick him in his crutch when you entered."I finished in disgust. I really hated Mike... Edward had tensed and I guess he was as disgusted as me.

"okay I've told you. So please, dear Eddie, can you put me down?"I said, trying to offend him. What I knew, he didn't like to be called Eddie. But he just looked at me with that crooked smile. "Sure, Bellie." he said. Bellie... That sounded familiar...

_**Flashback*swoosh***_

_The boy who stood in front of me had reddish brown hair and green eyes that you could drown in. His face had childlike features; he looked like he was 10, maybe 9."Hello, I'm Edward. I live down the street. What's your name?" he asked and his eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. "I-I-I'm B-B-B-Bella." I was able to choke up. He looked at me with a friendly smile. "Hi Bella. Are you new around here?" he asked. I nodded shyly as an answer. He smiled a dazzling smile at me." were do you live?" he asked. "Over there." I told him and pointed at the small, green house. "We just moved here today."_ _"If you want, you can come to my house." he offered, smiling friendly at me. "okay." I grinned at him. Then he took my hand and started running. "Come on Bellie, this way!" _

_This way..._

_This way... _

_This way...._

_**End of flashback *swoosh***_

Hmmmmm..... That sounded familiar... I wonder which movie that came from... What a strange coincidence that the characters had the same name as us...I wonder what the movie was called... Suddenly, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Bella! Bella!! Snap out of it, Bella!" Edward pleaded and shook my shoulders. I couldn't see yet, but I felt it.

"Bella! Bella, answer me, damn it!" he sounded angry now. Then, something hard, but soft, hit my took me a minute to understand what just happened. He slapped me. The son of a bitch slapped me in the face. It was the anger that took me out of my trance. He was looking at me with anxious eyes.

When he saw that I was back on earth again, he smiled the crooked smile. But I was too pissed to notice. I took my hand and slapped him in the face with so much power I could manage.

"You freaking slap me in the face, and you're happy about it?!" I asked in an outrage tone. I waited for an answer, but he just stood there, dazed, his eyes blank. I waved my hands in front of his face: no response. I tried to talk to him.

"Edward, stop it, you're freaking me out."No response. So I did the one and final thing I could think of: I slapped him in the face again. This time, I got a response.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"You spaced out." I answered simple.

"Oh, right." he said and looked at his clock.

"We better get back to our cottage." he said and started to walk into the direction our cottage was (I think, I have no idea, like I said; direction sense: 0%). I followed, but I was too slow, and clumsy, of course. So I tripped on something (probably my own feet) and fell to the ground. Edward, who was several feet up ahead, stopped and turned around. When he saw me, lying on the ground, his expression became anxious and he ran back to where I was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice clouded with worry. I tried to stand: I failed. The pain in my foot was too much.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle."

**A/N: Yes, sorry people, a cliffhanger again. And I do apologize for the suckishness in this chapter. i truly do. I'm gonna do an EPOV in the next chapter. I hope you liked it even if it sucked. Please Review. You can tell me there how much it sucked. But, if you liked it, please review too. I like positive feed back! :P (there is nothing wrong with negative either) //RF**


	4. Why? WHY!

**A/N: I Just want to thank you people who reviewed; lozzy035 & Sylwia1205. Thank you so much! I literally, jumped up and down in my bed of happiness. (Yes, I know, it's **_**very**_** normal...)  
So, here it is. The chapter you all have waited for... EDDIE'S POV!! You love me, don't ya? Just kidding. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 4: Why? WHY!?!**

**EPOV**

I sat down at the bench and looked around. There was nobody left on the parking lot except for Bella. She walked in a slow phase towards the bus.

"Stacy, we're leaving without you if you don't get on the bus within 5 minutes, _5!_" Mr. Smith called trough the open bus window. I laughed a quiet laugh. I still wonder why he calls her Stacy…

"MY NAME IS BELLA!!" she screamed, irritated by the fact he couldn't remember her name. I laughed again. It was so 'Bella' to do that. Then I let out a big sighed. Bella… Why couldn't she remember me? I mean, we spent every day together for 4 years. How could she forget me? How?? It's kind of insulting. I remember my first day here at forks high so clearly now…

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I was finally going to meet Bella again. I haven't seen her in so long. Those 2 years was lonely. When she moved to Alaska, I was 10, almost 11. That felt so long ago. I wonder if she has changed much… _

_A lot of people stopped to stare at me when I walked towards the main building. I scanned through the people, hoping to see her, but I didn't. All the girls started to swirl around me, but I ignored them. None of them was Bella, and when I asked them if they knew her they started to giggle hysterically._

" _I have no idea who you are talking about". One of them said, the leader, I think. I sighed and was just about to make my escape from the little mob when I saw her. She was standing against a wall reading a book. I ran away from the gang, towards her. When I was close enough, I slowed down to a walking phase._

"_Bella! I'm so happy to see you, it's been so long!" I said and went up to her and grinned happily. She looked just the same, only a little taller, but so was I. She looked up from her book and stared at me with confused eyes, frowning._

"_I'm sorry, have we met before?" she asked. I felt how my grin disappeared._

"_Eh, Bella, don't you remember? It's me."I felt completely confused. What have happened to her?_

"_No, this is the first time I've met you." I felt how all the blood from my face disappeared. I couldn't speak. I turned and walked away from her. "One day you'll remember…" I mumbled trough gritted teeth…_

_**End of flashback *Swoosh***_

I sighed again. Did she trip and fall on her head or something? Something's not right, that's all I know. You just don't forget four years of your life. Or do you…? I sat and thought about that for a moment.

After a moment of thinking, I decided that it was time to enter the bus. When I had put my bag in the luggage space I walked inside. Everybody stared at me when I entered, everyone except Bella. She was sitting in the back of the bus, reading. Heh, why am I not surprised? All the girls started giggling and squealing as a started to walk down the aisle. But then, the most irritating voice in the world stopped me. Jessica.

"Edward, why don't you sit over here?" she said and patted the empty seat next to her. God, why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"No, Eddie wants to sit here, right?" another girl said, whose name I've forgotten. That's when I snapped. Nobody called me Eddie except Bella. That's what we used to call each other: Eddie & Bellie. I turned to the 2 girls who sat there, smiling and giggling, like they thought I would sit next to them. I gave them the friendliest smile could manage.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I've rather jump over a cliff then sit next to you." I said, and stared to walk down to the back of the bus, to Bella. Their chins dropped to the floor; I think everybody's in the bus did, except for Bella's. A few gasped but I didn't care. I hated those two girls to the gut. I can't stand false people. I walked down to the back of the bus until I came to Bella, who was reading as always, and tapped her shoulder. I ignored the looks I felt burning in my back and another few gasps.

"I'm sorry Bella, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked and pointed at the empty seat next to her.

Sure, I don't mind." She said totally uninterested and turned back to her book. Wow… that hurt my ego a little. A little wasn't the right description. _A lot_ would fit a little better. I sat down next to her in silence, her words hurt more than I thought it would. The bus started and drove out to the road. Any of us said anything for a long time, it felt like an eternity. She was reading something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What are you reading?" I asked and she jumped a little, startled by my voice I guess. That would be like Bella.

"Eh, Romeo & Juliet?" she answered, though it sounded like a question. I strained myself to not laugh. She looked so confused; you could see it in her eyes.

"Oh, really? That's a great book; I'm a big fan of Shakespeare myself." I said and grinned at her, she was so cute when she was confused, which was often.

"I'm sorry, but whatever bet you're in, you can go and tell your little buddies that you've won. I'm not up for your little charades today." She said and started to walk to a pair of seats on the other side of the bus. What? What was she talking about? Bet? I'm not following.

When she stood in the aisle, on her to the seats, I reacted on impulse; I took her wrist and yanked her backward, so she ended up in my lap. I didn't want her to leave.

"There is no bet, why would it be? I came here on my own accord." I said and smiled at her again. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I made you fall, but I didn't want you to leave." I said honestly. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "W-W-W-Why?" she stuttered and looked at me with wide eyes. My smile grew as I saw her confusion. _'Why? Why don't you remember me?!?!' _a voice back in my head complained. 'Shut up. Stop crying like a girl, she will remember.' I thought back to the voice.

"You silly girl, because I like you, that's why." I told her, ignoring the complains the voice in the back of my head shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, her voice going 5 octaves up. She sounded like a guinea pig. I held in my laugh, 'it's not nice to laugh at people' Esme always said when I was little. But I smiled.

"I'm saying that I want to be your friend. I'm gonna try to say this without sounding like a 5 year old; would you like to be friends with me?" I said in my most childish voice and looked at her with puppy eyes. _'But I'm already friends with her, why do I have to ask again? Why!?'_ The voice complained again. I was getting tired of this. I sighed mentally

'Because she doesn't remember, ok? Now just shut up!' I told the voice and it disappeared. Finally.

Then, the most wonderful sound in the world brought me back to earth; Bella's laugh.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you really didn't succeed; you _do _sound like a 5 year old." She told me and smiled apologetic at me, but I saw she didn't mean it.

"Well dang! I guess I should've thought this through I bit more. So, what do you say, friends?" I asked, and held my hand out for her to shake it. I saw how she thought about it for a minute. This hurt my ego too. She didn't want to be friends with me? What if-

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Bella. She had taken my hand and shook it.

"Sure, friends." She said and gave me a small smile. Her words and smile warmed my hart and my ego quickly recovered. Now I only had one goal; to do all the things on '101 fun things to do at wall-mart'! Oh, right. And get Bella to remember me.

**A/N: Happy, are we? Next chapter will be an EPOV too, and then I'll go back to Bella again. (I know, leaving somebody in a forest with a twisted ankle for 2 chapters is **_**really**_** evil, I know.) Please review, I like jumping up and down my bed, it's hilarious. **


	5. Mike is seriously mental

**A/N: Hi! Thank you, tulips of eternal love & Emma-MasenCullen for reviewing! You don't know how happy that makes me! i ran into my sisters room in the middle of the night and screamed 'I GOT REVIEWS!!!'. She doesn't look at me anymore, but if she does, she gives me the stinky eye... *sob*  
Well, here it is: chapter five of Mr. Smith. It's Edwards POV of 'Stacy & Mr. Fish' & 'We all hate Mike...' I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 5: Mike is seriously mental…**

**EPOV**

Bella and I kept talking through the whole bus trip. It was great to talk to her again, but I felt a little hurt and sad that I have to answer questions she already knew, well, have known. But I answered them. Time went by rather quickly, and suddenly, we were there.

"Get your bags and we'll meet here in 5 minutes." Mr. Smith said and walked away from the students, towards a little cottage, 20 meters away from a pair of benches. On the benches, the girl who doesn't remember me sat. She was looking around, like I was.

After a few minutes Mr. Smith came back from the cottage, looking slightly unhappy. He walked up to the benches were Bella sat and started talking. "I'm sorry to say these kids, but we will be living in cottages, 4 &4, instead of tents." He said. I walked over to the benches as he talked and decided to stand beside the bench Bella sat on. When he had said that, everybody cheered, except for Tyler.

"NOOOOO! THAT SUCKS!" he screamed in real agony, not a hint of sarcasm. Everybody except Bella and I and Mr. Smith turned to give him a sour look. I was looking at Bella, who was looking at Mr. Smith, who looked up in the sky. Then he cleared his throat and got his class's attention back.

"I'm gonna say the cottage groups now, so listen up. The first group is..." Mr. Smith said, and started to call up names.

***** 2 minutes later *****

"...and the last group is Edward, Tyler, Mike & Bella. Any questions?" he asked and looked around at the students. All the girls was looking –no –, glaring evilly at Bella.

"Why does Bella get to sleep in the same cottage as Edward!?! I'm the one who should get to do that!" The girl, Jessica hissed at Mr. Smith. He looked at Bella, and then at me.

"If I'm not wrong, little Eddie here," he said and pointed at me. ." would rather jump off a cliff then _sit next to you_. So why would he want to _sleep_ in the same cottage as you?" he said and looked at her with a sour look. "Eddie dear, is there any problem with the group? We don't want you to go and commit suicide." He asked me, smiling friendly at me. But I wasn't looking at him; I was looking at Bella who was sitting in the bench next to me. She turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"No, Mr. Smith there is no problem at all." I answered him, looking at Bella. Then I turned my head up to look at him, and my smile faded. "Just please don't call me that." I told him. He was smirking at me, and showed no interest in to follow my request.

"If you say so." he said, still smirking. Then, he looked at Bella.

"Do you have a problem with the group, Stacy?"

"My name is Bella." She said, obviously irritated.

"Just answer the question, Stacy."

She thought about it for a moment. Then, it looked like she had decided.

"No I don't. No problem at all." she answered him.

"Splendid! It's settled then. Everybody go to your group. When you've done that, you follow that trail over there," he said and pointed at the trail next to the benches. "It will lead you to the cottage's." everybody started moving once Mr. Smith stopped talking. I stood still, with my bag over my shoulder, waiting for the others to come. Bella turned to get her bag, and when she did, Tyler appeared behind her.

"I guess we are room buddies." He said. She turned around and saw that it was Tyler.

"Yeah, it seems so." She said and took her bag. Then, Mike appeared on her left side, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's gonna be so much fun! Right, Bella?" he said, almost jumping up and down with excitement. When she heard his voice her whole body stiffened. She turned around to look at him when it happened; she passed out. I was lucky to catch her in her fall. Tyler looked chocked, but that was nothing compared to Mike.

"IT WASN'T ME, I PROMISE!!"He practically screamed, and then he ran towards the forest, screaming like a mad man.

"Eh…Okay." I said, a little shocked by his reaction. _'Shouldn't I be worried about her?'_ The voice in the back of my head asked. 'Oh, right.' I forgot Bella for a moment there.

"What should we do with her?" Tyler asked and he sounded worried. Before I could answer, a voice behind me did instead.

"Take her to the infirmary. You just go down the trail that's leading to the cottages. When you're at the cottages, you will see a trail, next to the Big, yellow Cottage. Follow that trail and the Infirmary will be in the end of it." Mr. Smith said, sounding worried too.

"Ok, got it. Come on Tyler." I said and started to walk in a fast phase towards the trail, with Bella in my arms.

***3 hours later***

"Is she going to be okay? It's gone 3 hours. Are you sure she's not dead??" Mike said for the hundredth time. I smacked him In the back of his head. "Hey! That hurt!" He complained. After he ran away in the forest, screaming, he finally realized that Bella had passed out and wasn't Ok. So he came to the Infirmary to 'help'. If helping is asking if the person he's supposed to help is dead.

I looked at Tyler, who was sitting at one of the other beds in the small cottage. He met my eyes and mouthed: 'You. Me. Outside. Talk.' And pointed at the door. I nodded at him and then I stood up and walked away to the door.

"Tyler and I go out for a second. We'll be right back." I told Mike and stepped outside the door, With Tyler right behind me.

I walked in a few meters into the forest and then I stopped.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him and turned around.

He was looking at the ground when he answered.

"Eh… I don't really know how to say this… I've been watching you for I while and-"that's when I cut him off.

"Tyler, hold on a minute! You're a really nice guy, but I don't swing that way." I told him. He snapped his head up and looked me in the eyes. He looked surprised, and scared.

"OMG, NOOO!!! I didn't mean _that_, I'm not gay!" I looked at him. He seemed to tell the truth. I didn't want to hang around a guy who had a thing for me.

"What I meant that I've been watching you and seen that there's something between you and Bella. What's the deal?" he asked. I couldn't help myself and let out a big sigh.

"You see, when I was 10, almost 11, and living in Alaska, Bella moved in to my neighborhood. We became best friends and were together every day. It went 4 years, and suddenly, out of nowhere, her family decides to move back to their home town, Forks. We both were sad that she was leaving, but we promised that we would meet again, someday. 2 years went, and my parents decided that we should move to Forks. When I saw her on my first day I went up to talk to her, but she didn't remember me. I didn't understand why. Why didn't she remember me?" I told him, and I felt something wet on my cheek: A tear. I quickly wiped it away, but Tyler saw it. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"It's okay, cry all you want, it's okay." He said and patted my back. I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I cried there, in Tyler's arms for a minute or two. Then, I wiped my face and got out of Tyler's arms.

"Will you _please_ not mention this to anyone?" I begged him. Everybody would think I was gay if he did. I wasn't gay! I was manly! I'm a manly, straight guy who just cried in the arms of another manly, straight guy. (I hope)

"Sure, if you don't mention that moment were it sounded like I was a creepy, gay stalker."

"Deal. I said and took out my hand. He shook it and grinned.

"It's okay bro, we'll make her remember, I'll help you. I promise." He said and patted my shoulder as we walked back to the infirmary cottage.

"Thank you, my brother from another mother." I told him and patted his shoulder too. Then we started laughing and entered the cottage. That's when I saw the most disturbing scene in my life.

On the bed were Bella lying was Mike; he was lying on top of her, with his arms around her. Her face was scared and confused and she looked at me with pleading eyes that was screaming '_help me, help me!'_

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?!"Tyler shouted at Mike but I barely heard it, I was in outer space for the moment. It was Bella's voice that brought me back to earth.

"Hurry. Get. Him. Off. Me." She said in a strangled voice. That's when I realized that she couldn't breathe. I walked up to the bed, looking at her the whole time, and knocked him off her with all my strength. When he was off her, she took a deep breath, and then she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." She said, it sounded like she was out of breath. I smiled at her and I couldn't help myself, I reacted on impulse; I lifted her up in my arms, bride style.

"We should get back to our cottage." I said and started to walk towards the door. But then it hit me; if somebody found Mike here, all beat up, we were in big trouble. We had to get rid of the evidence.

"Tyler, can you just lift up Mike from the floor and put him on a bed?" I asked Tyler who stood next to the door, leaning against the wall.

"Sure, no problem." he said and started to walk to the unconscious Mike. When Bella couldn't see, he gave me a wink, and I smiled a little. I walked out of the infirmary and started walking to the trail that led to the other cottages. I wonder what happened in there… I stopped and looked at Bella, who was looking up at the clouds.

"What happened in there?" I asked her and she blushed.

"You can put me down, I can walk." she said, ignoring my question. I shook my head at her.

Nope, not until you answer the question." I said and she let out a big sigh.

"After you guys left, I woke up…" she started to tell

***3 minutes later***

I was just about to kick him in his crutch when you entered." she finished in disgust. My body had tensed at her story and I felt like I wanted to puke. Ugh. That 'Mike' guy isn't really right in the head.

"Okay I've told you. So please, dear Eddie, can you put me down?" she said. Eddie, Eddie &Bellie. That's what we used to call each other… I smiled at the good memory and looked down at her.

"Sure, Bellie." I said and put her down on the ground.

"Shall we go?" I asked her. No response. I looked in her eyes. They were blank, far, far away in outer space. I waved my hands in front of her face; Still no response. That's when I got worried.

"Bella?" I called in an attempt to get her down to earth, but I faild.

"Bella! Bella!! Snap out of it, Bella!" I said and gripped her shoulders and shook them; Still no response.

"Bella! Bella, answer me, damn it!" I said, really worried now. Maybe she had hysterics? _'Then slap her out of it'_ the voice in the back of my head said. I did what it said and finally I got a response. Her eyes flickered and I saw that she saw me. I smiled with relief. Then she did something I wasn't ready for, she slapped me in the face, hard.

"You freaking slap me in the face, and you're happy about it?!" she asked me in an outrage tone. I remember that from some were, not exactly the same though, But from where?

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_We walked up to my room and closed the door._

"_So, what's the big news? You said it was urgent." I said and sat down on my bed. She looked at me but then let her eyes fall to the floor. She looked sad. I wonder why?_

"_Eh, I don't know how to say this… I'm moving back to Forks with my family." She said and a single tear escaped her eye. I laughed by surprise and shock._

"_Bella, is this some kind of joke?" I asked and smiled a little, because if it was, it was a sick one._

_She looked at me again and anger crossed her face. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face, hard._

"_I'm telling you that I'm moving and you're freaking __happy__ about it?!?" she screamed at me and more tears escaped her eyes, falling down on her cheeks._

_That's when I realized that she was serious I stood up from the bed and walked up to her end-_

_**End of Flashback *Swoosh***_

My flashback was interrupted by Bella; she had slapped me in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked her, a little annoyed.

You spaced out." She answered simple.

"Oh, right." I said and looked at his clock. That's when the big shock came. Mr. Smith had passed by an hour ago and told us that we were having a bonfire 8 o'clock; nobody could be late, nobody. When he told us this, fire burned in his eyes: he was deadly serious. The clock was 5 minutes to 8.

"We better get back to our cottage." I said and turned to walk in a fast phase towards the cottages.

I forgot that Bella was the person that tripped over everything, so I was a little surprised when I heard her fall behind me. I turned around and saw that she was lying several feet behind, and her face had a glint of pain in it. Oh no. what if she had hurt herself? I ran back to where she was as fast as I could.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a worried voice. She tried to stand but she fell back to the ground, her face covered in pain.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle."

**A/N: Well, now we know that Eddie and Tyler are **_**very**_** manly and straight. (And yes, how the hell can somebody forget Eddie?? It should be a crime!) Next chapter will be BPOV, just as I promised. I hope you liked it and that you will review. I **_**Love**_** reviews. It makes my life worth living... *sighs happily and looks at the reviews* OMG A REVIEW!!! *starts jumping up and down in her bed*  
Well, I hope I can get next chapter up by tomorrow. If I don't, I'm sorry to say that it will be out in the end of the week, (*sob* Yes, it's heart breaking...) I'm going to the archipelago (damn that's hard to spell!). I Hope you will survive. Please review! :P// RF**


	6. Eddie, Teddie and Mickey

**A/N: Thank you, once again, lozzy035 for your review! If it weren't for you and your lovely review, this chapter wouldn't be out today!  
i also want to thank Mcdoogle47 for your review! i get so happy when i get them!**

**Okay, I said tomorrow or in the end of the week and I chose tomorrow, though it's only 00:23... Well, well! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you will like it! I would also like to thank my sister (yes, my sister whose room I stomped into in the middle of the night, screaming ' I GOT REVIEWS!!!') if it weren't for her, this story wouldn't exist. (Ok, it would exist, but I would've stopped writing after 2 chapters...) I hope you'll enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 6: Eddie, Teddie and Mickey**

**BPOV**

Great, now I've twisted my ankle. If there is a god, he, or she, hates me.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked in an unsteady voice that was clouded with worry and looked at me with teary eyes. Oh, get a grip! Okay, he's gay, but crying? For this? Seriously…

"Yes Edward, I'm sure." I said trough gritted teeth in an irritated tone. Then I sighed. This guy was freaking impossible.

"What is it? Please tell me! Does it hurt? Are you alright?" He asked in his unsteady voice and I let out a small chuckle. Why did he care?

"Yes Edward, I'm okay. I just think this is a little ironic. Think about it. We get here, and the first thing I do is to pass out for 3 hours. Then, I wake up with freaking Mike, 2 inches from my face. Then, I get slapped in the face by you," I paused to give him a sour look." And now this happens." I said and pointed at my foot. "I mean, what is this? Friday the 13th?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, It is." He said and pointed at his super modern watch.

"Oh, come on!" I practically screamed out towards the sky. "Seriously? Seriously?!? If you're up there, be prepared to get your sorry little ass kicked!!! You just wait!!!"

"Eh…I'm sorry Bella, but we _really_ have to go. You can scream at the sky later." Edward said and lifted me up in his arms again. I didn't protest; my foot hurt like hell. He started to run into some direction, probably towards the cottages, but I didn't care. I was glaring at the clouds. I know it wasn't the cloud's fault, but I had to get out my aggression out somewhere. I wonder why I was so angry. I mean, bad luck was my middle name, you know, something you have that you can't really remove.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. I took my gaze away from the clouds and saw were we were, the cottages. It looked a little like those houses from '_The village'_, except, they were smaller and there where trees everywhere, surrounding the place. I laughed a quiet laugh. '_Don't go into the forest'_ they say. That's easy, especially when the forest is everywhere. Hmm…I wonder who the monster would be if this was like the movie. That's easy. Mike. If you think about it he, and the creepy mental guy in the movie are kinda alike, especially the looks.

Then suddenly, Edward started to run towards another trail, leading away from the '_The village'_ cottages.

"Where are you going? The cottages were there."

"Mr. Smith said that we were going to a bonfire tonight, as a celebration for something, I didn't really listen. Anyway, he's gonna kill us if we're not there." He said in a serious tone. I shivered. By knowing that fish, he was serious. One time, he was so irritated by a student and his mobile for disturbing his class; he went up to the student and crushed his phone with his bare hands. It wasn't pretty.

After a few minutes off running on the trail, a saw something glowing in the distance in the trees. Fire. It was a small meadow right ahead, with a small fire, surrounded by the students, sitting on logs and stomps. Edward slowed down to a walking phase and was just about to walk out of the trees when I stopped him.

"What?" he asked and frowned at me.

"If you want me to live the day, you put me down right now." I said and pointed at the ground.

"Why?" He asked, more confused and his frown deepened.

"Edward, if you walk out there, with me in your arms, the girls will kill me! It's like throwing a piece of bloody meat to a pair of deadly, hungry sharks with pink heels." I stated. He laughed at my metaphor, but put me down, realizing what I meant. When I tried to walk, the pain in my foot had decreased, it was almost gone. We walked up to the bonfire and sat down at on a pair of stumps like we had been there the whole time. Mr. Smith sat on a log by himself, drinking something out of a bottle.

"Did you know, that my last name, *hick* is the same as Will Smith's?" he asked to the students that sat around the fire.

"No idea." Somebody said sarcastically.

"My mother *hick* always wanted a boy. And when I was *hick* born, she wanted a nice *hick* last name to me, so I was named *hick* Smith Jr. Smith. "He said and suddenly, he started to laugh hysterically. Then, he passed out. All the students stared at the unconscious fish, who had fallen of the log backwards. It was silent for a moment, until Mike broke it.

"Hey, this guy has liquor! Who's up for a drinking party??" He asked the students and took one of Mr. smith's Beer bottles and holding it up like warriors do before they go out on a battle, and when they win them in movies. All the students cheered and started drinking.

"You wanna go back?" Edward asked, his tone disgusted.

"Yes please. I & alcohol aren't really best friends." I said and rose from the stumps and went back to the cottages. When we were there, Edward showed me which one that was ours. Inside, there were 4 beds, 2 closets and a little table with 2 chairs and a glass bottle with water in it.

"Where's my bag?" I asked him when I saw all their bags on the beds, except mine.

"We had to hide it from Mike…" he said, leaving the sentence hanging. I shuddered. Seriously, when this week's over, I'm sending him to the crazy house…

Edward went over to the closet, opened it and dragged out my bag. Hide it form Mike you say… if I were to bet his IQ it would be below 10.

"Here you are." He said and gave me it.

"Thanks." I went to the empty bed and put my bag on it. I opened it and took out my iPod and my beloved book, Romeo & Juliet. Just when I was about to begin to read, Edward walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just going to go and get Tyler, I'll be right back. Will you be alright?" He asked me, looking like a mother, leaving for work and leaves her sick child home for the first time.

"What am I, 3? I can take care of myself, thank you." I told him, annoyed by the fact he didn't trust me being alone.

"If you say so. See you in a minute, I guess." He said shrugging and left. I was alone for about 30 seconds. When I had read about 2 pages, the door swung up and hit the wall with a loud 'bang'. In the doorway stood Mike with a half full vodka bottle in his hand. He seemed surprised and happy to find me in the cottage.

"Hi Bella!" he said happily and started to walk towards me, but I stopped him.

"Mike, stop right there. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have a drinking party with your friends?" I asked him.

"I am. I was just going to get a shirt." He said, putting away his vodka bottle, leaving it standing on the table. Then he walked over to the beds and opened his bag and pulled up a white shirt. "See?" he said and pointed at it. "Great, now go away." I told him, pushing him through the door and closing the door. I was still listening to my iPod, when I walked over to the table and took the bottle of water and opened it to drink. Hmmm… this water tasted strange…

**EPOV**

On my way to the bonfire I passed a few people, but I didn't pay attention who they were. They were all drunk, so none of them were Tyler. When I finally came to the bonfire I saw Tyler, who stood next to Mr. Smith confusion written on his face.

"Tyler, there you are." I called through all the laughing and talking students.

"Edward, what happened here? When I got here, everybody was going around drinking liquor and Mr. Smith was unconscious." He pointed at Mr. Smith, who was smiling in his sleep.

"Well, this guy," I said and pointed at Mr. Smith. "Was sitting here, drinking. Then he passed out and Mike took this as an opportunity to have a drinking party. So, they took his liquor and there you go." I said, not really caring. The only thing I cared about was Bella, who was sitting alone in our cottage.

"Let's go back to our cottage; I don't like having Bella there all alone." I told him, I little anxious leaving her. Okay, a lot anxious would fit better.

"Sure, let's go." Tyler said and we left the bonfire. I wanted to run with all my might back, but I didn't think Tyler would be able to keep up. And we didn't want another person with a twisted ankle.

When we were at the cottages, Mike stumbled away from our cottage.

"Mike, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the bonfire and drinking liquor? You were the person who started the drinking party after all." Tyler asked him.

"Oh crap! I forgot my vodka in the cottage! Better go get it." He said and turned around to the cottage and started walking, me and Tyler right behind him.

When he opened the door, we all saw a seen we thought we would never see.

Bella was jumping up and down on the bed, dancing and listening to her iPod, singing along to the song as loud as she could. As she jumped/danced, something fell of the bed and started to roll towards us; an empty vodka bottle.

"My vodka!" Mike cried and walked, almost ran, the meter that separated him and his empty vodka bottle. He took it up in his arms and started sobbing.

"Mike, what the hell you do?!?" Tyler and I shouted at him, but he didn't hear us.

"It was half full when I left it…" he sobbed. Bella seamed to hear that she had company and stopped singing and opened her eyes. When she saw that it was us, she did the most unexpected thing.

"Eddie! Teddie! Mickey!" she screamed happily and took a big jump from the bed towards us, into my arms.

"I missed you…" she said, her breath stinking with the smell of alcohol.

"Let's lie you down, you're drunk. Tyler, can you move the bag away from the bed?" I asked him as I walked up to it. He did and I lay her down. She looked extremely sleepy, and she was scratching herself everywhere.

"So…Hot…" she said and started to unbutton her shirt.

"No no no! Bella don't take your clothes off!"I begged her, and buttoned the buttons she had unbuttoned.

"No, do it!!" Mike screamed behind me, clearly disappointed by my answer.

"Shut up, Mike!!!" Tyler and I screamed at the exact same time. Mike did shut up, but he was watching it all, excited.

"But it's so hot…" Bella complained. Then, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello Eddie! How are you today?" she asked and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. I was so stunned by her action; she escaped from the bed and ran over to Tyler.

"Hey Teddie!" she said and then she leaned closer to his face, looking at it. Then she giggled. "You look funny!" and did as she had done me, gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stood there stunned. Just when she was heading towards Mike, she stopped. (Thank god for that.) Then, her eye lids fluttered and she stumbled to keep standing. Then she yawned.

"I'm…sleepy…" she said slowly. Then, she collapsed on the floor.

**Playlist: Jennifer Rostock - Du willst mir an die Wäsche  
(Some German song I heard on TV in Croatia when I was there a few weeks ago. Have no idea what they are singing...)**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll maybe have the time to write another chapter, but it will be a short one if I have time. Otherwise it will be a week. (I'm not happy about it either...) Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts make me happy :P //RF**


	7. The Hangover

**A/N: GOOD NEWS!!! I had the opportunity to take my computer with me on the trip, so I'll be able to write! Great huh?? I hope you love that fact as much as i do. Thanks you again lozzy035 for reviewing! You are my sun in the pouring rain outside my window right now (you should just see it, it pouring down. My parents have a gift for choosing timing...).**

**And I would just like to thank sternchen92 for reviewing ****and**** (you will not believe this, this person is really an angel...) translating the song in the last chapters playlist by Jennifer Rostock! Can you believe it!!! I got so happy!!! THANK YOU!!! You are also my sun in the pouring rain, as lozzy035. ahh... reviews really make my day... yeah yeah, enough babbling from my side. Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it, enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 7: The Hangover**

**BPOV**

I don't know how much time passed when I gained a little more consciousness, but not completely enough to wake up.

"Should we wake her up?" Tyler wondered in the distance.

"I don't know…That was a whole lot of alcohol she drank…maybe she should sleep a little bit more, we can tell Mr. Smith that she wasn't feeling well." Edward's voice answered and I felt a hand on my forehead. "Well, it won't be lying. I think she has a fever." He added and patted my forehead softly.

"What?!? A fever?!?! OMG, IT WASN'T ME, I PROMISE!!!!" Mike shouted and I heard a loud thudding noise, like somebody was running around.

"Yes, it was. Now, calm down!!"Edward said through gritted teeth in an irritated tone, clearly tired of his behavior. I wish I could tell him that it would go away, but I couldn't. That was just Mike, being Mike. The running noise stopped; He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I think we should go, we don't want to be late. After what happened with the alcohol," Tyler said and paused, I could image how he was glaring at Mike now."He won't be happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he made us go on a jogging trip around the lake."

"But that's freaking 4 miles! You gotta be kidding me!!!" Mike complained.

"No, I'm not. Well, like I said, let's get moving, we don't wanna be late."Tyler said and I heard how their footstep walked towards the door, opening it and closing it as quiet as possible.

As I was lying there a while, (which I assumed was in my bed the cottage) I started to understand what Edward was talking about. I was feeling bad, like I _was_ having a fever. And I was having a massive headache. I let out a sigh. I was seriously thinking about changing my middle name now. I could go to Ireland and go searching for four leaved clover. (Not that it would help, but who knew?)

I opened my eyes after a moment, but I quickly regretted it. The light in the cottage ceiling was beaming at me with too much force my massive headache grew with so much force; it felt like my head wanted to explode. I quickly closed my eyes again and clutched my hands to my head, as a weak attempt to reduce the pain. What did I do to get this headache?

_**Flashback *Swoosh*  
**__Hmmm … this water tasted strange… oh well! 'Might as well drink it all up'. I thought and drank it all up, bottoms up. When the water was empty, I put the bottle back on the table and went back to the bed stumbling. For some reason, it was harder to walk then normal… when I was at the bed, I picked up my book and started to read, but it wasn't interesting any more. Just when I closed the book, the song on my iPod changed to a more up tempo song. I looked at the screen and it said 'Animals – Nickelback'. Without thinking, I threw the book away, and started dancing in the bed, jumping up and down._

"_THIS SONG'S SO GOOD!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD THIS ON MY IPOD!" I screamed and tried to sing along with the song. I closed my eyes and started to sing louder, enjoying the moment. I was having soooooo much fun!!! I wonder why I didn't do this more often? _

"_My vodka!" Mickey cried in the background, but I ignored him, I was having too much fun jumping up and down on the bed!_

"_Mike, what the hell you do?!?" Teddie shouted and that's when I realized something. Eddie was back! Yay! That's great!_

"_It was half full when I left it…" Mickey sobbed, but I stilled ignored him. I opened my eyes and stopped singing. "Eddie! Teddie! Mickey!" I screamed happily when I saw the three of them, standing there, and took a big jump from the bed towards them, into Eddie's arms._

"_I missed you…" I told Eddie, and looked at him. He looked like he just smelled something bad…_

"_Let's lie you down, you're drunk. Tyler, can you move the bag away from the bed?" he asked Teddie and walked over to the bed and lay me down in it, and I closed my eyes. When he did, I noticed something. I was so hot! (In both ways __of course__) I began to scratch myself, but it didn't help "So…Hot…" I said and started to unbutton my shirt; that had to help!_

"_No no no! Bella don't take your clothes off!"Eddie objected and buttoned the buttons I had unbuttoned. Why? Why couldn't I? It was soooooooooooooo hot in here!!!_

"_No, do it!!" Mickey screamed, in disappointment. _

"_Shut up, Mike!!!" Teddie and Eddie screamed at the exact same time. WOW… I wonder how they did that… it was like magic… but my thoughts became interrupted by the heat, it was getting hotter…_

"_But it's so hot…" I complained. Then something hit me; I hadn't said hello to everybody today! So I opened my eyes and found Eddie's eyes, staring down at me. Hehe… he was looking at me… that made me smile._

"_Hello Eddie! How are you today?" I asked and gave him a small kiss on my cheek. He looked like he had seen I ghost. Had he? Then it hit me; Teddie also wanted a hello kiss!! So I jumped out of the bed and ran up to him._

"_Hey Teddie!" I said. Then, I noticed something; he looked different. I leaned closer and looked at him with a closer look. Hehe… his nose was bigger! I let out a giggle at my new discovery. "You look funny!" I told him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I had done with Eddie. Teddie looked like he had seen a ghost too! Is this place hunted?? No, of course not! He just wanted me to give Mickey a hello kiss too! Because you can't treat people different, just because teir names end on 'ie' and he on 'ey', because that's just wrong!! 'ey' people has feelings too!!!_

_I turned to Mickey and I was just about to walk over to him when something happened, I don't know what. I stopped. Everything was dizzy… hehe… Mickey's face was even funnier then Teddie's nosse! But then, I felt sleepy._

"_I'm…sleepy…" I said slowly. Then, everything went green… no, not green. Maybe purple? Who changed color?? The last thing I thought before the color overwhelmed everything was that the color was pretty…_

_**End of Flashback *Swoosh***_

Omg… that happened!?! I felt how my cheeks reddened by the memory and I buried my face in my pillow. I can't believe I did that! I kissed them? I had to be really drunk… stupid Mike and his stupid vodka… I'm never going to drink alcohol again…

Time past, and when I was done blushing tomato red at the memory and thinking evil thoughts about Mike, vodka and Friday the 13th, I got bored. Where were the others??? I sat up in my bed but I had forgotten the massive headache I had and quickly lied down on the bed again. Now I was sure, I had a fever. Great… I wonder if I had any aspirin in my bag, hangovers suck…

**EPOV**

When Mr. Smith was done with our punishment, which _was_ to run around the stupid lake, the ones who had finished had to go fishing. As Tyler and I sat and fished, talking about life and planning how we could get Bella remember, the other students who hadn't finished ran around with Mr. Smith after them, assuring that they weren't escaping. That was kinda funny to watch actually.

But one thing that surprised me was that Mr. Smith was fast. _Really _fast. And when they were done, he hadn't a drop of sweat on his face. I wonder if he secretly was gym teacher or something. When the rest was done, we could go back to our cottage. I wondered how Bella was. She had a really big fever… and a hangover combined with that couldn't be good. As we reached the cottage and stepped in, I felt how my heart fell out of my chest and somebody stepping on it, crushing it in the progress. Because when we finally get into the cottage, it's empty.

**Playlist: Animals - Nickelback **

**A/N: *gasps of excitement* what happened? Where's Bellie??? Yeah, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger people, I know it's irritating. But it's okay, 'cause I got my computer here so I will be able to write the next chapter so it will be out sooner than the end of the week. **

**And please, PLEASE review. Though I can't jump up and down in my bed here (it will break if I do, and if it does, I promise you, my mother will kick me out of the house/cottage and let me sleep in the forest, without a blanket, in the rain...) I will be able to do something else, like running into the forest and scream of happiness, get lost, be lost for hours...with no computer... that plan sound pretty bad to me... *sighs* I miss my normal bed... :( well, I will find some way... I know! I'll ride our moped around in the area, come back and start writing on the next chapter... that's a good plan! I hope I will be able to do it, if nobody reviews, I won't be able to do it... So, please review! Tell me what you think :P //RF**


	8. Missing

**A/N: Hi guys!! Sorry for taking so loooong time to update. Some of you probably thought the last chapter was too short, and I agree with you, it was. So I decided to write the next chapter longer. (Yes, I had a reason for not updating, I haven't been slacking off :P )  
And i would like to thank sternchen92, GottaLoveFanFiction & lozzy035 for reviewing!! I did my super plan, and I didn't crash the moped :P And I would like to thank all of you who added Mr. Smith as their favorite story and for story update! That's so sweet of you guys! Thanks!! I hope you will like it, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P

**Chapter 8: Missing**

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I called into the empty cottage. No answer. Now I started to get really worried.

"Bella?!?"I tried again; you could hear the panic in my voice. Still no answer. I walked up her empty bed were I left her this morning. I looked under it, knowing I would find nothing more than dust bunnies. She wasn't there.

"BELLA!!!" I was screaming now and was kinda out of my mind of worry. Why wasn't she here?? I looked in the closet; maybe she wanted to play hide and seek??? But no, she wasn't there either. Where was she? Did she get kidnapped by aliens?!?!? I was just about to let out a scream of terror when the (annoying, but now comforting) voice in the back of my head stopped me. _'Have you completely lost your mind?!? I promise you, she hasn't been kidnapped by aliens. She probably went out to pee or something. She's been in here the whole day now, you now.' _

I listened to the voice, except for the whole 'have you lost your mind?' crap. I hadn't lost my mind, I wasn't like mike!! I wasn't crazy.  
_'If you keep thinking like you do, you will lose your mind, eventually.'_ The voice said again.

"Shut up." I said, irritated by the fact that it still was there. Couldn't it just go away?

"What?" Tyler asked who stood behind me in a hurt voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't say it to you. I was…"I trailed off. How could I say this without sounding crazy? 'I told the voice in my head, not you Tyler, I'm sorry.' Yeah, right.

'_I told you. Why do you keep ignoring me?!? You know, in the end, you're the one who will sound crazy, not me, I'm just a voice in your head, remember? And everything you do will go wrong, especially with Bella. If you listen to me on the other hand, you will maybe be able to do this without screwing everything up.' _The voice said again and I mentally sighed. 'Fine. Now go away.' I thought and turned to Tyler.

"The main priority now is to find Bella. We split up and search the cottage area. If we don't find her here, we'll go search the woods, ok? I asked and looked at him with a serious look. All traces of sadness disappeared from his face and it turned serious, like mine.

"Alright." He answered and we both turned to the door and started the search for Bella.

**Tyler's POV**

When we walked in to the cottage, it was empty.  
"Bella?" Edward called through the room. No answer.

"Bella?!?"He tried again; you could clearly hear the panic in his voice. It was almost too obvious that he had fallen head over heels in love with that girl. He walked/jogged up her empty bed and bent down to look under it. Even I saw that there was no Bella under that bed, but he looked under it anyway. When he saw it was empty under the bed he straightened up and looked around in the room.

"BELLA!!!" He screamed his eyes wide with panic and his face twisted with pain and worry.

He ran over to the closet and opened it, but, as we all could figure out with our butt's, there was no Bella hiding in the closet. God, he clearly lost it. Then, he suddenly stopped. I walked up to him and I was just about to put a hand on his back, to comfort him, I stopped myself. That was gonna make me look super gay… I decided to just stand behind him and try to comfort him with words.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's fine, I pro-"I said but I was cut off by him.

"Shut up." He said, in a irritated tone. What did I do???

"What?" I said, trying to cloud the pain in my voice, but you could still hear it.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't say it to you. I was…" he said, trailing off, lost in thought. Okay… if he didn't say it to me, who did he say it to? He clearly lost his poor mind… Then, he turned to me and looked at me with a serious face.

"The main priority now is to find Bella. We split up and search the cottage area. If we don't find her here, we'll go search the woods, ok? He asked me. I quickly remembered why he lost his mind, and looked back at him seriously.

"Alright." Was all I said, and then we both turned towards the door and went outside.

He sprinted south, towards the food hall, and I north. But I didn't get far, because I got blocked by the most stupid, irritated, mental disturbed person in the whole world; Mike.

"Hey, what are you and Eddie boy up to? I saw him running towards the food hall earlier, like, suuuper fast. What are ya doing?" he asked and I quickly realized something. I could use him.

"We're looking for Bella, she's not in the cottage. " I told him and took him in the jacket arm and dragged him with me.

"Hey, wait! This wasn't my fault!!!!" he screamed in defense, and I let out a sigh. What wasn't his fault??

"Yes Mike, it is. Now stop whining like a baby and help us!" I said and let go of his shirt. He looked at me like he was a 3 year old that got told for the first time he couldn't take a cookie by his mommy.

I sighed again. "MIKE, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! NOW TAKE RESPONSEBILITY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND HELP US SEARCH FOR HER!!!!!!! I screamed at him. Finally, he did what he was told and started to search for her.

***5 minutes later***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!" a female voice screamed together with a lot of other females.

Ran around the corner of the cottage I was at and saw where it came from. Outside the girls showers and toilets was Mike, lying on the ground (probably bitch slapped to the floor) and in front of him in the doorway stood several, angry, girls in towels who looked at him with murderous looks. I couldn't help to laugh. He actually thought he could go into the girl's showers to look for Bella? God, he's stupid…

His eyes were wide with fear and he slowly started to back away from there, just to run away from there as fast as his legs could bear him. The girl's was not far behind him. I laughed when they got him and started to beat the crap out of him, but I quickly remembered that I had to look for Bella, and continued my search.

*** 25 minutes later***

I ran up to Edward.

"She's not anywhere in the area. Where is she?" I asked and his face looked more worried and sad. Just as he was about to answer the question, a person behind me did instead.

"Is that what you were doing?? You could've just asked me and I would've told you… maybe…" the voice said and I turned around to see who it was. It was Mr. Smith who stood there, smirking at us.

"Wasn't it a little obvious when somebody is running around, screaming, 'BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU???!?!' Edward asked, sounding like he wanted to strangle Mr. Smith.

"Maybe it was, but it was so entertaining to watch you I let you continue until you got tired." He answered, still smirking. I sighed and I, and probably Edward too, was thinking about how ways I could kill him. He let out a laugh and then he looked a little bit more serious.

"She went to get aspirin for her headache in the infirmary for about," he said and looked at his watch."One hour ago." I frowned.

"One hour?? Shouldn't she be back by now?? "I asked confused. The infirmary wasn't that far away…

"Maybe she got lost in the woods or something." He answered uninterested and shrugged.

Edward groaned behind me and so did I. seriously, this dude falls for the wrong chicks…

"If you want, I could go get her. I'm sure you're all tired after your unsuccessfully search." He offered and smiled friendly. I turned and looked at Edward. His face was unreadable. Whatever his decision was, I would follow it. He opened his mouth and answered…

**BPOV**

***One hour earlier***

I opened my bag and dug through it in my desperate search for aspirin. Unfortunately, I didn't find any. I sighed and pushed the bag away from me. I was tempted to check the guy's bags, but I had more pride then that. And I kinda didn't want to. They looked scary… They had to have some aspirin somewhere in this place, right??  
Then it hit me. The infirmary. They _had_ to have some aspirin there, right?? I mean, that's kinda required, right?? I stepped out of the bed carefully, not wanting to increase my headache, and walked slowly to the door, when I remembered something. I wasn't wearing PJs, was I? And if I was, who dressed me?? I looked down at my outfit and to my relief; I had the same clothes I wore yesterday. Lucky… I hope nothing happened when I was unconscious…

I stepped out of the door slowly and looked around. There it was; the trail that led to the infirmary. I walked over to it and looked into the dark forest. I know this is the totally wrong feeling you should have right now, but I felt excited to enter the dark scary forest and- oh!! Look a bat! Will you look at that…I stared at the bat for a moment, and then I followed the trail into the dark forest.

***10 minutes later***

There it was!!! I almost ran to the small, familiar cottage in front of me, but the pain in my head stopped me. So I walked over to it in a slow, annoying phase and entered it. It was empty (of course, I was the only one coming here…). I walked over to the cabinet with the Red Cross on it and opened the top drawer. There it was; my beloved aspirin. (The song Chariots ﻿of Fire was playing in the back of my head… You know the song that always plays in movies when they run in slow mo.)

I reached down and took up the pills in my hand. I swallowed one and put down the rest of the pills in the drawer. I wonder what the rest of the drawers contained, so I bent down and opened the second drawer. In it, were bandage and band aids. Cool, now I knew where I would go if I tripped and fell on my head. (With happened a lot) I have to memorize the contains, it would be good for the future. First drawer: pills. Second drawer: bandage and band aids. Now… for the third drawer…

I opened it and quickly regretted it. Cold air blew towards me, like I just opened a refrigerator. The smell twisted my stomach and I was starting to get dizzy. As the room spun and blackness found me I thought one last thing. Note to self: Never open the bottom drawer.

***Unknown length of time later***

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying on the floor in the infirmary, beside the cabinet. I sat up straight and remembered what made me pass out. I covered my nose in a week attempt to hide the smell, it helped a little, but my stomach still twisted itself and my ears rang. I slowly closed the drawer with the blood bags and stood up. Why did they have a bottom drawer full with blood bags? Did they have some kind of blood donation crap??? I really didn't want to think about it anymore and I figured that I should go back to the cottage anyway, who knew how much time has passed?? I was just about to go to the door when a different pain in my head stopped me.

Oh, come on!!! I come here to stop my headache and I end up passing out, banging my head in the progress. I turned around and went back to the cabinet. I really just wanted to run as fast as I could towards the doors, away from the cabinet, but I knew that I would regret it later. I opened the top drawer where the pills were. I took an aspirin again and swallowed. It's good that I thought about memorize the contains in the drawers.

Drawer 1: Pills.

Drawer 2: Bandage and band aid.

Drawer 3: Blood bags…

Good to know. Now when I do, I won't open the third ever again.

I turned away from the cabinet and walked out of the door. There was something fishy about this… I wonder wha- Oh!! Another bat!!! Yay, my lucky day… (Wait, did I just get super excited about seeing a bat?? I think I still haven't sobered up yet…) I looked at the bat for a minute or two, and then I walked to the trail.

***unknown length of time later***

Where was I? In the middle of a forest, yes, but that doesn't say anything to me. I started walking on the trail leading back to the cottages, but after walking on it for a while, it disappeared. A dead end, in the middle of the forest. And when it did, I just felt the urge to see if the trail hasn't disappeared, that it was just hidden. But I was wrong, just like always. Ugh… this was all Mr. Smith's fault!! If he didn't have to decide that we should go camping, I wouldn't be lost in the forest right now. (And I wouldn't have got drunk yesterday, so I would have this ****** headache now…)

I looked around. It had gotten dark and the trees now looked big and frightening instead of green and inviting like they had earlier today… I sighed and sat down. I really hate my middle name… then, I noticed something that was next to my foot. Was that… blueberry's?? I looked closer. There, right next to my leg, was a blueberry spring, with its delicious, blue, berry's. I plucked one and looked at it. It was big, and probably blue, I couldn't see in the darkness. I put it in my mouth and started chewing. Yummy! I hadn't eaten blueberries in forever… I started to pluck more and stuff them all into my mouth. Hadn't realized how hungry I was.

When the entire delicious blueberry's was finished, I licked my mouth and patted my stomach and sighed happily. That was nice. Then I sat there and looked at the treetops. The trees were standing so thick here, you couldn't see the sky. As I sat there, looking at the tree tops, I saw something in the corner of my eye, moving. I looked away from the trees and down at the black silhouette that was moving in the darkness. I felt how my heart started to beat faster in my chest and how fear starter to crawl in my back. The silhouette started to move closer, in I speed I thought was impossible, but when I think about it, I don't think it was impossible fast; it was just me being incredibly slow. Like somebody was hitting the fast forward button. The black shape came closer and closer…

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Please review and tell me! :D (riding moped is really great fun, you know :P )**

**P.S:  
I have a idea for you guys, let's play the drinking game when you read the story! The rules are simple, for you who don't know how to play. I decide an action, like, 'every time Eddie says 'Bella', you have to drink' and so on. (You don't have to drink alcohol; you can drink lemonade, water, coca cola or any other kind of drink.)  
If you don't understand, you can just Google it or check it out on a link in my profile.**  
**Well, you might have to read the story from the beginning if you want to have extra fun! :D**

**Here are the rules:**

**Drink every time Bella passes out. (Which is a lot, think about it people, were only on day 2 in the story)  
Drink every time Mr. Smith calls Bella 'Stacy'.  
Drink every time Eddie says Bella. (Or screams it)  
Drink every time you read the word 'gay' or when they have a gay moment.  
Drink every time somebody thinks or says something bad about Mike.  
Drink every time Bella gets lost.  
Drink every time Mr. Smith calls Eddie 'Eddie'.**

**That's the rules. If you have another great idea, please tell me! :D  
I hope you will have fun and i will try to update as soon as possible. And PLEASE review!! :P //RF**


	9. Lost

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating!! My small cousins came over and they are so cute, I got distracted! (They're so adorable! except that sometimes they won't leave me alone...) Thank you for all you reviews!!!  
Thank you: lozzy035, TwilightFan1442, GottaLoveFanFiction, Miss F Cullen, Tulips of eternal love, sternchen92 and Arne16!!  
Your reviews mean the world to me!! Finally, it's here, chapter 9 for Mr. Smith, Lost. I hope you will enjoy it!! (Sorry, it's short.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 9: Lost**

**BPOV**

The shadow started to move closer and closer. I gasped and I felt how it was hard to breathe.

"Stacy, are you okay?" the familiar, but annoying voice asked and all my fear disappeared, getting replaced by annoyance.

"No, I'm not okay; you scared the crap out of me! And my name, is Bella." I said trough gritted teeth. Why was he here?? Why? Then he started to laugh. A friendly laugh, but the situation made it sound scary, very scary.

"Stacy, I'm here to get you out of the forest." That's when shock came. Could he read my mind or anything? Maybe he looked at my face and understood, I mean like my mother says, I'm an open book sometimes.

"Stacy, are you hurt? Did you fall down and break a leg??" To my irritation, he sounded kinda happy by the idea.

"No, I didn't. And my name is **not** Stacy, its Bella." I said trough gritted teeth, trying to control myself not to scream at him. He walked over to me and bent down.

"Are you sure you're alright? No broken bones? No open wound?" he asked, now sounding worried, all the sarcasm gone.

"I'm fine, now get me out of here." I was just about to stand up and tell him to lead the way, but he did something I didn't expect. He lifted me up in my waist, and flung me over his shoulder like a toddler. I let out a small scream by the surprise of his unexpected action. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was smiling.

"Let me down." I said in a serious tone.

"Nope, now let's go!" he said happily, like one of those Gummi bears from that program that was running on TV when I was little and started to skip through the forest like a 9 year old girl

"NO LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking my legs on his chest and hitting my arms on his back.

No reaction. Well, except that he laughed at me and called me 'silly Stacy'.

***10 minutes later***

Mr. Smith carried me to my cottage and knocked 3 times on the door. God, why didn't he just go inside? I heard how somebody ran to the door and a second later, the person had opened it.

"BELLA!!!! ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS SO WORRIED!!!" Edward screamed to my legs, and I was happy I couldn't see his face.

Mr. Smith put me down and I turned around, only to get attacked with hugs by very manly, crying room buddies. Yes, all of them were crying, the 3 of them. _3._ When they were done hugging, I could finally enter the cottage, but when I did, I felt how my chin dropped to the floor and the only thing my brain thought was _'Run for your life_._'_

Inside, it looked like they invited a flock of buffalos or a gang of some cubby, motorcycle hard rocker dudes. Mike's bag was torn apart and all his stuff was laying spread out on the floor. One bed was broken, totally broken, and… well everything was laying everywhere, except my bag and my bed, that was totally unharmed.

"What…Happened…Here…?" I asked slowly, looking around. Apparently, the manly gay dudes had stopped crying, and all of them seemed pretty embarrassed, which they should.

"Eh…Well… we became kinda pissed at Mike, so we decided to trash the cottage…" Edward mumbled quietly.

"WHAT?!? I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU GOT PISSED AT MIKE, WHO DOESN'T?? BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THE COTTAGE?!!?" I yelled at him. What was his problem?? Didn't his mom ever tell him that you shouldn't go destroy cottages??

"I agree with Stacy, Eddie. This behavior was strictly unacceptable. Stacy and I will go and eat dinner with the other students. You will stay here and clean this up, understood??" Mr. Smith asked in a friendly tone, but you could hear the threat clouded in his voice. Both the boys swallowed loud.

"Yes Mr. Smith." They both said and walked past me into the cottage.

"Stacy, let's go." Fishy said while he took my hand and dragged me away from the cottage.

***After Dinner***

After our meal, the rest of the students went to go clean the dishes, as punishment for the drinking party last night. I was just about to follow the others, when a hand caught my wrist and spun me around.

"Stacy, you don't have to do the dishes. Go back to your cottage and rest a little; I'm sure you're tired after today's adventure." Mr. Smith said and patted my back. I could be a good girl and tell him that I drank alcohol too, but … Nah.

I walked back to the cottage, in no hurry, and tried to memorize the place. Well, I could try to, but I would get lost anyway…

I walked over to our cottage and knocked the door. 2 seconds later, it opened.

"BELLA!!!!" Edward screamed and hugged me tight.

"Ed. Can't. Breathe." I choked out and he let me go.

"I'm so glad you are safe!" he said and you could see the happiness in his eyes. Well, I hope he could see the confusion in mine.

"What? Edward, I went to eat dinner… and you're glad I'm safe??" I asked, completely confused.

"No silly, when you got lost! I was worried sick about you!!" he said. God, was this 'Silly' something they will continue to say?? It's starting to get a little annoying here.

"What am I, 3?? Seriously, I go to the infirmary to get some aspirin, I'm gone for an hour and you guys become crazy and decide to trash a cottage?? Get a grip." I said and walked past him in the door way into the now, a little bit cleaner cottage. I went to sit on my bed.

"But, we were only worried about you Bella! You don't understand!" he yelled back and I noticed that he and I was the only ones in the cottage.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are the others??" I asked, ignoring his gayness.

"They went to do some…eh… business. "He mumbled. Okay, I change my mind. I'm not three, he is.

"Can't you just say that they went to use the bathroom??" I asked him and he blushed a little.

"Fine, they went to use the rest room. You happy??" he asked and looked at me.

"Super." I answered and grinned back at him. Then I turned my back to him to open my bag to take out my book.

I was at the part when Juliet takes the herbs that will make her look dead. She was just about to put it in her mouth, when somebody opened the door with a loud bang, which made me jump and loose my concentration on the book.

"Hey you guys!" Mike greeted us happily and went to his little pile of things and started to organize his things a little. After him was Tyler who said a small 'hi' and smiled a little. Then he looked at Edward and then at me, and then back at Edward, and I thought I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

I went back to my book again and finished the chapter. Then I closed the book and put it back in my bag, and was just about to take up my iPod to listen to some music when Mike stood up from his little pile of things and had a grim smile on his face.

"Wanna play truth or dare??"

**Playlist: I can't stay - The Killers**

**A/N: YAY! Can't wait to write the next chapter!! I hope you thought the chapter was good, even if it was short, but have been kind of busy, not only with my cousins. I have started to write another Fanfic!! It's called Renéesme's Choice. It's about Nessie, (Wow, surprise) and how she finds her true love (No, not Jake). It's a little unserious at first, but it will become more serious with time, a little drama, you know. It's really good so check it out! And, PLEASE review!!(this time, i will dance like a maniac in our living room!! :P) Review!!//RF**


	10. Truth or dare

**A/N: Hi people!! You probably hate me now cause i haven't been able to update (Sorry again!!) so I tried to make the chapter a little longer (not much) But I hope you like it!  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! Thank you: Miss F Cullen, joannajames12, love the Cullen's 17, Cutiepay, Tulips of eternal love, sternchen92, lozzy035 & TwilightFan1442!!Thanks you reviewing!! (I **_**did**_** dance in my living room like a crazy person, it wasn't pretty...) Well, here's chapter 10, i hope you like it!!**

**  
Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 10: Truth or dare**

**BPOV**

"Seriously, Truth or dare??You sound like a 9 year old girl on a sleep over." Tyler said, clearly irritated by his stupid idea.

"Hey, don't be such a party pooper!!" Mike complained and looked at us with pleading eyes. Wow. I didn't even know we had a party.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" He pleaded and looked at us with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Tyler said and Mike looked at Edward. Oh, dear god, please don't say…

"Sure, sounds like fun." Edward said and smiled at me. WHY?!?! Why did you have to say yes?! Mike turned his head in my direction.

"Bella?" he asked and the three guys looked at me, all with pleading eyes, even Edward with his puppy eyes. O crap.

"Oh, fine, I'm in." I said and sighed while Mike cheered loudly and danced a small celebration dance.

"But only in one condition, Mike: No nudity." I said and he stopped dancing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?! But that's the best thing with truth and dare!!" he complained.

"You 3 can do that if you want, but I will refuse." I said, and Mike looked a little happier on his disappointed face.

"Fine." He said and sat down.

"Alright, who wants to go first??" Mike asked and bounced up and down in the bed with excitement.

"Well…Why don't you do it?" I told him and he smiled even wider.

"Okay. Let's see… Tyler, truth or dare?" he asked him and punched him playfully on his shoulder. Tyler turned to glare at him, sighed and turned back.

"Truth." He said and Mike seemed a little disappointed about his choice, but continued.

"Okay, let's see…" he trailed off, thinking so hard we could actually hear his brain clicking.

"I know! Who in the room would you rather date, me or Edward??" he asked and grinned at him. Tyler looked clearly uncomfortable and looked at me, his eyes screaming _'help me'._ But I just shrugged at him; he was the one choosing to join the little game. He looked away from me and looked down at his hands.

"Probably Edward, he's not as ass ugly as Mike." He said and the second later, he was attacked from behind by a pillow from Mike. He looked pissed, but he was enjoying this alright…

"Okay, your turn." Mike said to Tyler after the short pillow fight they'd had, with Tyler as their winner.

"Edward, Truth or dare??" he asked and Mike looked at him, grinning evilly.

"Yes dear Eddie boy, what will it be? Truth or dare??" he asked Edward. Edward glared at him with such icy eyes, you could actually feel how the room got colder, and then he sighed and turned away, to look at me.

"Dare." He said and Mike cheered, starting to dance his celebration dance again. He looked like he was proud of himself, like he thought he was really 'cool' by choosing dare. I looked away from his smug face and looked at Tyler, who was lost in thought. I wasn't the only one who was looking at him. Mike looked at him too, looking like he would burst of excitement. In the corner of my eye, I saw how Edward still was staring at me. Was there something on my face?? Probably not, if there was, Mike would've laughed his ass off by now. It's probably my outfit or something…

"Well?!?! What will you have him do?? Lick the floor?? Run off naked around the cottage??Paint his toe nails???" Mike asked, looking with sparkly eyes at him. It was kinda scary, to be honest…

"No Mike, I won't make him lick the floor, that's disgusting!!" Tyler screamed at him and moved further away from him on the bed. Mike looked a little sad by his words, but only for a second though. Then he smiled again.

"Then, what will you have him do??" he asked and looked over at Edward again, grinning.

"Edward, you have to flirt with the wall for 2 minutes." He said, grinning ear to ear. Mike started to laugh uncontrollable, rolling off the bed to the floor. Edward looked at him, then at Tyler.

"Flirting…with the wall??" he asked and pointed at the tree wall off the cottage. Tyler smiled and nodded. I controlled myself not to do as Mike, roll onto the floor laughing like crazy. Instead, I let out a small giggle. Edward turned to look at me, but to my surprise, he was smiling too, the crooked smile I liked. Then he did the unexpected, he winked. I felt how my chin dropped with a little popping sound and he laughed at me. Then he turned to Tyler.

"For 2 minutes, you say??" he asked and Tyler nodded. Mike, who had turned in a sitting position, stood up and sat down on the bed again.

"Alright." Edward stood up from his bed and walked over to the wall.

"You have the time??" he asked and looked at me. I showed him the watch on my arm and nodded. He smiled and turned to the wall again.

"Tell me when I can start." He said and I looked at the watch. Okay, 5 more seconds…

"Now." I said and Edward put one hand on the wall, like he was caressing it.

"Hey, what's your name, sugar??" he asked and Mike & Tyler roared of laughter. But I didn't. Sure, the idea was kinda funny, but I hated men who called women for 'sugar' and 'baby' and stuff like that. It feels so impersonal. I know the wall isn't a person, so it don't have to be personal, walls are, what I know, not that sensitive. But still, those pet names make me angry, even if I'm not the one being called it. But beside for the pet names, it was hilarious.

"So Wall, where do you live?? The woods? Grate place, been there a thousand of times. I wonder why I haven't seen you here before. You're new here?? Wow, since when?? A month, you say… well, I'm Edward. You haven't heard of me?? Well, that's a shame, Wall. Can I buy you a drink??" he asked and caressed the wall again. The three of us was laughing like crazy now.

"You don't drink?? Come on, loosen up a little, baby. Let me buy you one, okay??" he asked, and leaned against the wall. Tyler & Mike were rolling on the floor, but I, somehow, managed to stay on the bed.

***1 minute later***

"Time's up." I said and Edward parted from the wall, after patting it one last time. Tyler & Mike were still laughing, but somehow had managed to get off the floor, onto the bed.

"Alright Edward, your turn." Tyler said when he had sat down on the bed.

_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me…_

"Bella, truth or dare??" he asked me and smiled. _DAMN IT!!_

I looked at his smug face and continued to curse inside my head.

"Truth." I said and I heard how Mike groaned.

"Come on Bella, be a little fun!!" Mike pleaded. Nu uh, no way.

"Mike, she picked truth, now let her have truth!!" Tyler said, defending me. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"Fine." He mumbled, crossing his arms, pouting. He looked like a 4 year old… A creepy 4 year old…

I looked back to Edward, who was looking at me, thinking about my question, I guess…

"Okay Bella. Tell us about the people you've dated." He said and smiled._ I hate you…_

Mike groaned, looking bored and disappointed, and Tyler looked…excited?? I wonder why he gets all hyper about my love life…

"Well, I've only had 1 boyfriend so far, Jacob. He lives down at the La Push reservation." I said.

"What happened??" Tyler asked, looking even more interested than before.

"Well, one day he just changed. He wasn't the Jake I knew anymore, so I dumped him." I said simply. Jake was a forgotten memory now.

"Okay, Eddie boy, you've had your question answered, now its Bella's turn." Mike said and looked at me, excited again. Edward glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He said trough gritted teeth, glaring hatefully at him. Both Mike & Tyler backed away from his tone, and I shivered. I wonder why nobody gets to call him Eddie?? He got some issues…

"Chill man; take it easy, kidding here." Mike said and held up his hands in surrender. Tyler turned to me.

"Well, he has a point; it's your turn Bella." He said and all the boys looked at me. I sighed.

"Mike, truth or dare??" I asked and his eyes glinted with happiness.

"Dare." He made a quick glance of hate towards Edward's direction, and then he looked at me again. I sighed mentally and started to think. A dare….

***Several minutes later***

"Bella, are you done thinking yet?? We're almost asleep over here." Mike complained for the 100th time. I grinned, finally knowing what I will have him do.

"What? What!?!?" he asked and jumped up and down in the bed. I looked at him and smiled evilly.

"You will have to kiss Edward." I said and pointed at Edward. I think this bet would make him happy, being gay and all. He seems a little shy, so I thought I'd help him on the way.

"WHAT!?!?" Mike and Edward screamed in unison. The both looked at me, terrified, then at each other, and they backed away from each other in disgust. Tyler just laughed.

"Just do it, you were the one who chose dare, now accept the one you get." He said to him and laughed again. They both stood up and looked at each other in disgust. Then I saw how Mike had decided. I guess he didn't want to seem lame or something. He took the few steps that separated them and took Edward's frightened face in his hands. He still looked as repulsed as before, but he did it. He leaned over to Edwards face and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it rather looked like it a toad, called Mike who was kissing a tree, called Edward. It lasted for 4 seconds, then Edward responded and came back to earth and pushed him away. Mike fell to the floor and Edward rushed to the little table where the water was and rinsed his mouth.

***A few minutes later***

"Can we PLEASE continue with the game?? Stop bitching about the god damned kiss already!!!" Tyler yelled, and _finally_, both of the boys shut up.

"Mike, it's your turn, remember??" he said and Mike sighed.

"Okay _Eddie boy_, Truth or dare?" he asked and looked at him, grinning.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Edward screamed and jumped out of his bed, grabbing Mike in his shirt, and dragged him to the door, closing it after him.

1 minute went, and the two boys re-entered the room again. Mike had a big black eye on his left eye and he looked…well, beat up.

"Your turn Mike." Edward said and sat down on his bed, smirking.

"If you don't remember, I've already asked you; Truth or dare???" Mike said trough gritted teeth, glaring at him.

"Oh right, Truth, I guess." He said and shrugged, grinning.

"Why can't anybody call you 'Eddie'??" he asked and Edwards grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Well, it was a nickname an old friend gave me." he said simple, and judging by the tone of his voice, this conversation was over.

"Okay, my turn."Tyler said quickly. "Mike, truth or dare??" he asked and looked at him.

"Truth." He said, and we all understood why.

"Have you ever worn a thong??" he asked and Mike blushed crazy. We all looked at him, wide eyes.

"Well, once, but it was a dare!!!" he said, hiding his tomato red face.

"Yeah, right…"Tyler muttered. Then he turned to Edward, who was chuckling at Mike.

"Edward, your turn." He said and he stopped chuckling. Then he turned to me.

"Bella, truth or dare??" he asked and looked at me with his crooked smile and friendly, green, sparkly eyes. I nearly drowned in them. That's when things went wrong. I don't know how it happened, but his eyes seemed to have some weird, hypnotic power. And I spoke without thinking.

"Dare." I said, still in daze. Mike cheered from his bed and Tyler whistled low. Edward's smile grew even more. When I finally realized what I've said, I clamped my hands on my mouth in shock. I looked at him with wide eyes, fearing what he was planning. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I dare you to kiss me."

**A/N: OMG!!! I know, cliffhangers suck. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you will review (I **_**always**_** hope that :P) I will try to update sooner next time, I know this was a bit too long (it was sad) but I will go home soon, so I will be able to write more !(YAY :D) PLEASE review!! //RF**


	11. Kiss

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating (Please don't hit me!) I'm truly sorry!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and for your patience! Thank you: love the Cullen's 17, Broken Soup, joannajames12, Tulips of eternal love, mebeKelsey, edwardaddict17, lozzy035, Miss F Cullen, sternchen92, & AliCullen94! (Wow, that's a lot of names...)  
Well, here's chapter 11, i hope you'll like it! Enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 11: Kiss**

**BPOV**

"W-w-w-what??" I stuttered and looked at him with wide eyes. What?? Why does he want me to kiss him?? His gay, right??

"I said, I dare you to kiss me." Edward said again and smiled his crooked smile, which in normal cases, made me go all warm inside, now made me shiver and go cold. Mike and Tyler looked at me, wanting a response.

"Come on, Bella! You made me kiss him, didn't you?? Here's pay back!" Mike said evilly and grinned at me. Tyler didn't say anything, but he looked… happy?? Okay, weird…

Everybody in the room stared at me, their gazes burning into my skin.

"You can't get away; you agreed to play, didn't you?? And now you picked dare, so you will just have to do it." Mike said, and by judging the tone of his voice, he wouldn't let me get away from this one…

Tyler nodded in agreement and Edward just stared, waiting for an answer. I wonder what my chances were by running away. I would probably just get 10 meters, and then I would trip and break my leg or something…

"You can't run away, we will just catch you." Mike said, like he was reading my mind. I sighed and hung my head low. Damn it, why did I have to chose dare?? It's not fair when somebody is hypnotizing you with their gaze. Why isn't there a law against that? It should be illegal…

I sighed again and looked up at Edward. His smile was gone and was staring at me like he was trying to figure something out. I groaned and rose from my bed. Mike and Tyler started to cheer, but they quickly stopped when I turned and glared at them.

I slowly walked over to Edward's bed, which was about 2 steps and looked at his smug face. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

_It's just a kiss Bella. You used to kiss Jake all the time, remember?? And besides, you __did__ make Mike and Edward kiss, didn't you?? This is the same thing. Now stop being a baby and do it already! _A voice back in my head said and I groaned mentally. The voice was right.

I opened my eyes and looked down into his emerald green ones that were staring at me. I moved my hands slowly to his face, trying to get myself some time. He was sitting on his bed, not moving. The whole cottage was quiet, the only sound were our breathing.

I slowly bent my head down to his, never breaking his gaze. Then, I leaned in and our lips connected.

I felt a small sparkle as they did; a pleasant feeling that crawled inside me. I closed my eyes and our lips moved in synchronization. It felt so right, doing this. I felt something I never had felt before, but I couldn't place it. Edward moved his hands into my hair and stroked it gently. I felt how my body melted, making my tense body relax…

Suddenly, I heard how somebody opened the door. I opened my eyes in shock and jumped away from him, landing on my own bed, and turned my head into the direction off the noise.

In the doorway, was a rather tall boy with cropped, light brown hair. He looked slightly panicked and stressed and his brown eyes were staring widely at us. I didn't remember his first name; I only knew his last name was Miller.

"What are you doing here James??" Tyler asked, got off his bed and walked over to him. James, that's his name, James.

James looked at Tyler, then at Edward and then me.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I need to ask you something." James said shyly and I blushed. Mike stared at him accusingly, his eyes screaming;' _yeah, you interrupted something alright, and you will pay for it…_' Edward reached over and slapped Mike and the back of his head.

"Ouch!"He hissed under his breath and glared at Edward, but he was looking at James again.

"Have any of you seen Victoria??"He asked us, looking straight into my eyes as he did.

"Victoria Fox??" Edward asked and he nodded helplessly.

"I'm sorry, no." He said and shook his head slowly.

"Me neither." Mike said and Tyler just shook his head. Then, he looked at me again.

I knew who Victoria was. She had curly, red hair and she was together with James. She wasn't a bimbo, like the other girls. She and James usually where to themselves, so I didn't know much about her.

"I haven't seen her, why do you ask??" I asked and James looked down on his hands, looking more worried now.

"Well, she said she needed a bit of fresh air, so she left the cottage, saying she would be back in a minute, but that was an hour ago…"He trailed of in fear.

"Have you told Mr. Smith?" Edward asked and James shook his head.

"I was going to, but I couldn't find him."

Edward rose from his bed and walked over to Tyler and James.

"Me and Tyler can help you look for her." He put a hand on James shoulder and James nodded slightly.

"I'll come with you." Mike said and got out of Tyler's bed and walked over to them.

"Where have you looked??" Tyler asked.

"At the lunch room, in the kitchen, the toilets and showers and all the cottages." James answered stiffly.

Edward looked down at the wall he had been flirting with half an hour ago, lost in thought. Then he snapped his head up.

"Alright…" Edward started to explain his plan.

***A few minutes later***

"Got it??" Edward asked and the 3 of the nodded, and so did I.

"Okay, let's go." he said and they started to walk towards the door. I rose from my bed and walked over to the door as well, but just as I was about to step out the door, somebody stopped me.

"You're not going." Edward said and pushed me into the cottage again. I looked at him, frowning.

"Yes I am." I said and started to walk towards the door again, but he was in the doorway before me, blocking my exit.

"No, you're not" He said and I tried to push him away, but he didn't move an inch.

"Move. Now." I said trough gritted teeth and looked up at his hard face. Why did he have to be so stubborn?? A person was missing for god's sake!

"No, I won't. Now, can you PLEASE stay in the cottage, I don't want to have to worry about you, getting lost into the forest while I search after Victoria." He said and his voice was hard and demanding, but his eyes where pleading me. I looked down at the floor.

"Fine." I said, just like a 5 year old. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"We'll be right back." He said and closed the door in my face. Oh, that son of a –

I didn't finish the thought; I just walked over to the window, looking out of it.

Edward was long gone. Heh, I said I could stay in the cottage, but not for how long. I walked over to the door and left the cottage. He was right that I got lost very easily, but that wasn't his problem, it was mine.

I walked over to the trail that led to the infirmary. The forest was even darker now then it had been earlier today and it looked – OH! Another bat!! Wow… that's cool…

After watching the bat for a while, I entered the trail leading into the dark forest.

**EPOV**

"Thank you again for finding her." James said and hugged Victoria closely to himself. She smiled at me, but she looked tired; I don't blame her. I found her in the forest at the lake, unconscious. When she woke up, she didn't remember anything. She only knew she was scared.

I walked over to our cottage, quickly followed by Tyler and Mike. I wonder how Bella is. Bella… That kiss was something… It felt like we where the only one existing in the universe.

I walked into the cottage and found it empty.

"Bella??" I called into the empty cottage, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Why didn't she do as she was told???"

**BPOV**

As I walked on the path, I suddenly saw a small light in the distance.

The infirmary, I realized. I hope somebody is in there; I thought and walked a little faster. Edward had been right, going out in the forest and getting lost wasn't a good idea…

I speeded up my phase a bit more, which I regretted a moment later. I ended up tripping, again. I sighed, and slowly tried to get up from the ground, when a pale hand suddenly appeared in front of me. I couldn't help but to scream.

**EPOV**

"She probably went down the infirmary trail; it's the only one she knows." I told the others and started to run. The forest was dark, but it didn't slow me down. Then I heard it, Bella's scream.

**BPOV**

"HOLY CROW, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!" I screamed at Mr. Smith as I took his hand and he helped me up from the ground.

"I'm sorry Stacy, I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you, I only wanted to help you." He said calmingly and smiled friendly at me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm me down, with no success.

"What where you doing here??" I asked him and he smiled wider.

"I got a little head ache, so I went to take an aspirin." He said simply. "What where _you_ doing here, you lady??" he asked and frowned, his smile disappearing. I was just about to answer when something stopped and scared me.

"BELLA!!!!" A familiar voice called behind me, making me jump and I turned, finding no one but Edward himself.

"Why did you leave the cottage??" he asked, his voice clouded with anger, but his breathless voice had no volume.

"Yes, _why_?" Fishy asked and looked at me in wonder.

I sighed and turned to Edward.

"The same reason you did, to find Victoria." I said simple, knowing he was pissed that I didn't listen at him.

"What??" Fishy asked and Edward turned his eyes to him instead of me.

"One of the students, Victoria Fox, went missing, but we where lucky enough to find her in the forest, but she was unconscious and she didn't remember what had happened to her." Edward told Mr. Smith, but it sounded more like he was accusing him.

"Oh dear, how awful." He said.

"Is she okay??" I asked him. He turned to me and looked into my eyes.

"Yes, she was a little shocked, but she wasn't harmed in anyway." He said and I felt how I could breathe a little easier. She was fine, good.

"Let's head back to the cottages, shall we??" Smith asked and smiled friendly at me as he put one hand on my back and led me to the direction of the cottages, Edward right behind us.

***Later***

"Alright kids, get to sleep." Mr. Smith said and closed the door to our cottage. I unwillingly yawned and walked over to my bag, taking out my PJ's and toilet bag.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a moment." I said and walked out of the cottage, toward the bathrooms and the showers.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Then I took on my PJ's, which was a pair of black sweatpants and a T-shirt. After that I started to brush my teeth. When I was done, I walked back to our cottage. The cold night air made me shiver and I walked slowly in the darkness, not wanting to trip and fall again. But I was soon at our cottage.

I opened the door and stepped inside, but just as I did, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I said and tried to take the hands off my eyes, but they didn't move.

"It's your choice. If you want to see Mike naked and get scared for life, I let go right now, I don't think Mike has anything against that right??" Edward's voice said next to me.

"Hey!" Mike said somewhere in the room and Tyler chuckled. Then, light came before my eyes and Edwards hand were gone. I turned to look at him.

He stood beside me, in a pair of sweat pants, and shirt less. I blushed red when I saw it and turned away. He chuckled and walked over to his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to take on a shirt." He said and I turned around just to see as he took on a white t shirt. I walked over to my bed and put down my toilet bag and clothes in my bag. Then I went to sit on my bed. Then, I remembered something.

"Mike, where are you going to sleep??" I asked him. He turned to my direction and grinned.

"I was going to ask if I could sleep with you." He said and grinned more. I didn't have to go and hit him in the head for his stupid joke, Tyler did it for me.

"But seriously, where are you going to sleep??" I asked again.

"How about the floor??" Edward suggested. Tyler and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That's mean!! The floor?? Come on!" he said and looked at them, both pleading and accusing.

We all looked at each other, communicating silently. Then we all looked at Mike again.

"Mike, it's either the floor or the woods; chose." Edward said.

"Alright." He muttered and walked over to the closet to get a sleeping bag.

***A few minutes later***

Mike switched off the lights and laid down in his sleeping bag, muttering things to himself in the progress.

"Goodnight then." I said and yawned. Mike muttered something in response.

"Goodnight." Tyler and Edward said sleepy in unison.

It didn't take long for Mike to fall asleep. A few minutes later, he was quietly snoring. I looked up into the ceiling, trying to ignore the annoying sound in the background so I could get some sleep, but it didn't take long until 'la la sleeping land' found me. I gladly welcomed it, and felt how I slowly drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**Playlist: Dare you to move - Switchfoot **

**A/N: Yay, they kissed!! And yes, I put Victoria and James in the story. I wonder where Laurent is...  
Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself, I did. And I got some exciting news: Day 2 in the story has passed!!! WOHO!!!  
Anyway, I hope you thought it was okay, even if it took a while. And please REVIEW!! (I love them...) //RF**


	12. The Rat

**A/N: Hi guys! I felt so bad about not updating so I decided to write another one :D  
Thank you for your reviews!! (It was raining badly when I got them, so... I decided to make a celebration dance...in the rain... :P)  
Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Thank you: , lozzy035, sternchen92, twwerdd, love the Cullen's 17, Robismine98, joannajames12 & surferchamp3 !! I hope you know this, but you guys rock!! (All off you, even you people who didn't review)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter, if you think it's too boring, then I'm sorry. But I hope you'll enjoy yourself! :D**

**Chapter 12: The Rat**

**BPOV**

"Bella, wake up." Edward whispered from somewhere. I groaned and turned away from him, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Then, I felt his breath on my face.

"Bellie, wake up now you sleepy head, otherwise you'll be late." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes in shock and sat up straight in my bed. I turned to look at his amused face.

"Sorry Bellie, didn't mean to scare you, but we got to go." he said and tapped his clock. Hmmm….It felt like I've seen this scene somewhere before….

_**Flashback *swoosh***_

"_Bellie, wake up you sleepy head, you'll be late!" A boy's voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at him in shock. His green eyes were watching me._

"_Sorry there Bellie, didn't mean to give you a heart attack, but it's true, we got to go if we don't want to be late." The boy said again and smiled a crooked smile. _

"_H-h-h-how did you get in here??!?!?!" I asked and tried to breathe. _

"_Trough your window, silly. Now go and get dressed, I'll wait downstairs." He said and patted my head, then he disappeared trough my bedroom door. I watched him in wonder. Then I blushed. How long had he watched me sleep?? I got out of my bed and dressed myself for another cold day in ******… _

"_Hurry up Bellie, we'll be late!!" The boy called from downstairs. I took my school bag and flung it over my shoulder as I ran downstairs, but I tripped on the last step. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact, but somebody cached me. I looked up to see who it was. The boy was there again, chuckling._

"_Bellie, you're so clumsy…"_

_Clumsy…_

_Clumsy…_

_Clumsy…_

_**End of Flashback *swoosh*  
**_There was that movie again… I wonder what's it's called. And when did I see it?? And what was she supposed to say?? Another cold day in…what???

"Bella?? Bella!!" Edwards voice echoed through the cottage as I snapped out of my trance. I turned to look at him. His green eyes where looking at me, worried, but as soon as I turned to look at him, he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Finally, you're back to earth. Bella get dressed, we need to get to the breakfast." He said and I nodded. I got up from my bed and went to get my bag to get up some fresh clothes.

"I'll…eh… wait outside." He said and I heard how the door closed. I wonder how late I was…

I opened the bag, and to my shock, a big, fat rat jumped out of it. I looked as it ran to the other side of the room, looking terrified. Oh, poor thing, I thought and went over to it slowly, not wanting to scare it.

It backed away from me but it only made it worse for itself, because it ended up in the corner of the room. I slowly walked closer and bent down to take it carefully, not wanting to get bitten.

It didn't move as I took it up, paralyzed by shock, I guess. I patted it slowly and went towards the door. I opened it with my free hand and saw how Edward stood with his back to me. He turned to me and smiled and he was just about to say something, when his eyes went to my hands and he froze. His face became pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it??" I asked him, but he didn't answer, he just stood there and looked at the rat in my hands. Was that it?? The rat??

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid." I said and moved the rats in my hands closer to him; A big mistake.

His eyes went wide and he started to scream and ran towards the woods. The already scared rat became even more terrified then it already was and bit me in my finger to escape. I dropped it and saw how it ran towards the woods, the same way Edward had ran. I looked down at my finger where the rat had bitten me and cursed.

Because of Edwards little panic attack, I was now having a deep cut in my finger where the rat's teeth had sunk into my skin. The blood was running down my finger, and dizziness came quickly, almost making me faint, but I fought the nausea and walked back into the cottage to dress myself.

I found some tissues in my bag to wrap around my finger so I wouldn't get blood on my clothes and I tried to breathe through my mouth so I couldn't smell the blood. I took out a pair of jeans and a T shirt and took of my PJ's. I took on the jeans first and was just about to take on my T shirt as the door opened with a loud bang and Edward came running through the door.

"I'm so sorry Bella are you alright?? I didn't mean t-"he stopped himself as he saw me. I was standing there in Jeans and a bra, just about to take on a t shirt. He froze and blushed deep red.

"GET OUT!!!" I screamed at him and he turned quickly and was out the door before I could say 'pancake'.

I cursed as I went to go and throw away the blood drained tissue I had used and took another one to wrap around my bitten finger. I could blame the rat, but that would be wrong, it was Edwards fault. If he hadn't screamed, I wouldn't get bitten and then I wouldn't start to bleed, and then I wouldn't have to go through the morning, fighting nausea and trying not to trough up.

I walked to the door and opened it. There he stood, outside the door. I started to walk to the lunch room, Edward right behind me.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to…." Edward babbled on, trying to apologize, but I just continued to walk, ignoring him. This was his fault, so was going to give him the cold shoulder. As I entered the lunch room, I looked around. There they were, James and Victoria. I started to walk over to them, but somebody took my wrist and spun me around.

"Please just listen." Edward pleaded, but I just yanked my hand away from him and turned to go to James & Victoria.

"Hi Bella!" James greeted me friendly as I walked over to their table. "Oh, and hello Edward." He said and I sighed. Did he have to follow me around like an abandoned puppy??

"Hi." I said and looked at Victoria. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept for weeks.

"Do you mind if I sit here??" I asked and pointed at the empty chair.

"No, not at all." Victoria said and smiled a small smile. I mumbled a small 'thank you' and sat down. Edward was still standing behind me; I could feel it, which bothered me. Because I knew what could happen if-

"Hey Edward, why don't you sit at our table??" Jessica said with her false voice and giggled. I turned in chair, but quickly regretted it. There were the whole gang, and all of them were glaring at me, just as they had glared at me at the first day when we got to know our cottage groups. I quickly turned back to James and Victoria.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and get some breakfast." I told them and rose from my chair, leaving Edward to his mess. I was almost at the food tables, when somebody stopped me.

"Oh dear Stacy, what happened with your finger??" Fishy asked and looked worriedly at me.

"My name is _Bella,_ and a rat bit me in the finger." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, well come with me and I can bandage you up." He said and smiled, but it looked strained.

"It's okay, I can deal with it." I said and tried to move, but he stopped me.

"I _insist_." He said and smiled his strained smile again.

"O….kay?"I said, but it sounded more like a question then an answer. He dragged me away to the direction on the kitchen and went to the sink.

"Wash it up and trough that tissue away. I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a band aid." He said and disappeared trough the door. I did as I was told and waited for him. He was back in no time.

"Here you are darling." He said and gave me the band aid.

"Oh, thanks...wait what???" I asked, confused, but he was already out the door. Darling??? Okay, I knew it was something wrong with the guy, but calling his students for 'darling' is a little sick…

I took on the band aid on my finger and walked out of the kitchen to the food table. I only took a sandwich with a soda, and then I walked back to the table where James and Victoria still sat.

"Hi, sorry for taking so long." I said as I sat down at the table.

"No problem, I see why you wanted to escape them." James said and pointed at the little bimbo group that had surrounded the table Edward was sitting at.

"Yeah." I said and took a bite from my sandwich.

"By the way, did I leave an mp3 at your cottage last night??" James asked me. Just as he did, Mike past our table, trying to disguise his laugh with a cough.

"No, I don't think so. I'll be right back." I told them and followed Mike.

"Hey baby, what's up??" he asked and tried to look cool and failed miserably.

"Cut it out Mike." I said, irritated. "Did you have anything to do with James missing mp3??" I asked him and he grinned evilly.

"Mayyyyyyyybe." He said, and grinned even more.

"Mike, you know I can make both Tyler & Edward beat you up, now spit it out." I said, trying to sound threatening. In reality I had no idea if I could make them do that, but I hoped.

"Alright, it was me, but I won't give it back." He said. "Unless…unless you kiss Me." he said and grinned evilly.

"Is this because I kissed Edward yesterday on the dare??" I asked him, frowning.

"Bingo." I sighed. This guy got problems.

"So, what do you say babe?? A kiss, right here, right now for that loser's mp3." He said. That's when I lost it. I took up my hand and punched him straight in the face. They whole lunch room became quiet and everybody looked at us. Then I went back to the table. I walked up to James and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"It was Mike who stole your mp3." I whispered and then I sat down at the table. James head snapped to Mike's direction, and then he stood up and ran towards him. Victoria just sat in her seat and ate her cereal, like nothing had happened.

"YOU SON OF A BITH, YOU STOLE MY IPOD!!!!!!!" James screamed and started to chase Mike around the tables, Mike screaming, "I PROMISE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" The silence broke, with laughter and cheering as James chased Mike around. At last, he caught up with him.

***After breakfast***

"You snitcher, why did you tell him??" Mike complained as we walked over to the lake.

"It's simple Mike, because you blackmailed me." I said and looked at him. Even when I looked at his now second blue eye and bruises all over his face, I don't regret it. He deserved it.

"What?!? You blackmailed her????" Edward screamed and Mike looked terrified at me.

"Yes he did. He said that I had to kiss him to get James mp3 back. So I slapped him in the face and told James the truth." I answered simple.

"You little-"Edward began and started to chase him, but I took a hold in his t shirt to stop him.

"Edward, you had nothing to do with it so stop chasing Mike. Besides, you got to give him a black eye yesterday, wasn't that enough??" I asked him and he looked at me, then at Mike, who was way ahead of us, and then at me again.

"Your right, I'm sorry, for everything." he said and blushed a little.

"Oh, get over it. But I won't forgive you for making the rat bite me." I said and started to walk again.

"Will you ever forgive me??" he asked as we walked to the lake.

"Hmm… we'll just have to wait and see, don't we??" then we were at the lake and Mr. Smith started to explain today's schedule.

***Lunch***

"What did you have to do Bella?" Victoria asked as we sat down with our plates at the table.

"Go with Mr. Smith to get some firewood for tonight's bonfire." I said.

"Oh, lucky you…"Victoria said and drank some soda. "I had to clean the toilets." He said and wrinkled her nose. James chuckled and patted her back.

"I feel sorry for you." He said and smiled apologetically.

"Thank you." She said, a little happier and kissed his cheek.

"So…I don't want to pray or something, but what happened yesterday??" I asked Victoria carefully. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I added quickly.

"No, it's okay." She said, all playfulness gone. "We'll, I went out to get some air… I went to the lake. Yes, and then… I don't remember the rest so clearly. The only thing I remember is a pair of yellow eyes, staring at me…" she trailed of, lost in thought. Hmmm… yellow eyes…

"But it was probably just some animal. Things like that creep me out." She said then, back to earth.

"Yeah, you probably saw a fox or something and passed out, hitting your head in the progress, so you don't remember." James said and patted her back. James theory was making sense.

"You're probably right." She said and started to eat again, and so did I.

***Later***

"We're finally done!!" Mike cheered as we reached our cottage. I went to lie down on my bed, sighing happily.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed and sat down in his own bed. "That dude sure likes to torture people." Mike chuckled and agreed.

I closed my eyes and heard how the boys talked and laughed together. This was nice, I thought.

***Later***

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from somewhere in the darkness. I suddenly realized that my eyes where closed so I slowly opened them. Edward was leaning against my bed, the other boys where at the door. I realized that I had fallen asleep and quickly sat up an my bed, but it was a little too quick, so I fell back against my pillow again.

"Bella???" Edward asked, confused and worried.

"Head rush." I answered and sat up, slower this time.

"Bella, we need to get to the bonfire, otherwise we'll be late." Edward explained as I got up from my bed. I looked at the window and saw that it was dark outside. Wow, did I fall asleep for that long?? I started to walk towards the door, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Oh, sure." I said, still sleepy and walked out of the cottage, following the 2 other boys.

"Are you okay??" Edward asked as we walked to the bonfire.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." I said and yawned unwillingly.

"I can take you back if you want." Edward offered, still worrying about me.

"No Edward, I'm fine, let's just go to the stupid bonfire." I said, irritated. He chuckled, but didn't ask again.

"Welcome!!" Mr. Smith's voice called through the air. A few people sighed, others greeted him back. We went to sit on a log as far away from Smith and the deadly, dangerous sharks with pink heels. The warm bonfire burned brightly in the dark night. It didn't take long for people to start relax and talk to each other. I looked up into the dark sky where millions of stars sparkled brightly…

***Later***

I felt how somebody put me down on something soft. I opened my eyes and saw how Edward straightened up in the darkness. I frowned at him, feeling confused. Wasn't I at the bonfire just now??? How did I end up…? I looked around in the dark room that looked like our cottage.

"You fell asleep." He said quietly with his velvet voice. Then he leaned down again and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bellie." He said quietly. I closed my eyes, too tired to hold them up.

"Goodnight…Eddie…" I said before I drifted to sleep.

**Playlist: Everlong - Foo Fighters**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! :D I will try to update asap, I promise.  
Soooo, what did you think?? Please tell me your favorite parts! :P And where do you do that?? Yes: Review!!! //RF**


	13. Family Troubles

**A/N:Hello! :D I did say I was going to update asap, and I did! I hope your happy, cause I am! I just want you people to know one thing: This is the longest chapter I've written so far for Mr. Smith!! So no complaining about that it's short! (Not that anybody ever did... :P)**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! *crying of happiness* You guys are the best!!!!  
Thank you: love the Cullen's 17, lozzy035, toast rox, joannajames12, doglover1996, Mrs. Margo Cullen, sternchen92, crazytwilightcutie, surferchamp3, & twianime01!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 13: Family Troubles **

**BPOV**

The next morning, I was the first one to wake up. The others were sleeping soundly as I walked out of my bed and quietly went to my bag to get my toilet bag and a pair of fresh clothes.

I walked out of the cottage into the cold morning air. The clouds were gray and blocking my beloved sun from me. That was a little party pooper, but otherwise, it was nice. When I entered the bathroom, it was empty. Not that I expected anything else, the other girls probably slept peacefully in their beds right now. I would've done that too, but I slept so much yesterday, I wasn't tired when I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I took a long, hot shower and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, the strawberry one. Then I got dressed and walked back to the cottage. When I entered the cottage, the others already had woken up.

"Oh, there you are." Tyler said as I entered the cottage and walked to my bag to put down my stuff.

"Yeah, I was taking a shower." I said and looked at the clock. It said 8:00, which meant breakfast was in a half hour. I sighed, took out my book from my bag and sat down on my bed and started to read. Suddenly, a phone rang.

**EPOV**

Bella sat down on her bed and started to read that book of hers, Romeo & Juliet. Then, my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Alice, why did she call me now, at this hour??

"Hi Alice." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi Edward!!! So?" she asked me, and even though I knew what she was asking, I had to ask.

"What??"

"Oh, come on! What's happening with Bella??" she asked again and then she squealed. I sighed.

"It's not going so good." I said and looked at Bella. There she sat, the smartest and brightest girl I've ever met in my whole life, and she didn't even recognize my face anymore.

"She still doesn't remember you??" she asked, sounding a little disappointed and sad. I sighed again.

"No Alice she, doesn't."

**BPOV**

"No Alice, she doesn't." Edward said, irritated, to the person he was speaking to. Hmmm… where have I heard that before??

_**Flashback *swoosh***_

"_No Alice, she doesn't." the boy said to the girl who stood next to him. She had short, black hair that stood out in every direction. And she was short, so much shorter than the boy. Her features reminded me of a pixie…_

"_You don't know that, she might think it's fun!" The short girl, apparently named Alice said and crossed her arms in front of her, pouting._

"_Oh really??" he said and his green eyes moved from the girl to me._

"_Bellie, would you like to be tortured by my older sister all day, playing dress up in her room?" he asked and smiled when he saw me reaction._

"_I didn't think so." He said and smiled wider. "Come on Bellie, I'll show you my room, it's this way!!" the boy said and started to drag me towards the stairs…_

_**End of Flashback *swoosh***_

There's that movie again... It's really getting on my nerves. What's the problem?? Why can't I remember the whole movie??  
I sighed and went back to my book.

**EPOV**

"That's so sad; you used to be such good friends!!" Alice complained on the other side on the phone."Can't you make her remember??" she asked. I looked around. Mike and Tyler was staring at me, trying to understand who I was talking to. I turned to look at Bella. She was still reading her book, and as far as I remember, when she reads a book, she's trapped there until she decides she wants to stop, no one else can make her. But still, she might hear something. I turned to Tyler and mouthed 'excuse me' to him as I walked out of the cottage.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so Alice. Something has happened to her, I don't know what, but I'll find out." I said, and as I did, I knew those words where true.

"Well, hurry up! You've been there for 3 days, this is your 4th!" she said, frustrated. If I knew Alice, she wasn't happier about the fact she didn't remember me then I was.

"Fine. How are things at home?" I asked, trying to escape the topic, but Alice wasn't having that.

"Don't avoid the subject, Edward. Tell me, what's happening between you and Bella; I know you're hiding something from Me." she said and I sighed. That's Alice alright.

"Well fine, we kissed." I said, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, she started to squeal hysterically.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!" She screamed into the phone, and I heard how she started to jump up and down. Man, this was even worse than giving her candy after midnight.

"What are you all happy about??" Emmet's voice asked in the background.

"Bella and Edward kissed!!!" she said happily and giggled.

"What?? Let me talk to him!!" Emmet said and chuckled. Oh joy…

"How are you Eddie boy? I heard that you and Bella kissed." He said mockingly.

"Yes we did."

"So…how was it??" He asked, and I heard in his voice how he was smiling.

"Not telling you." I said.

"Oh, come on bro! I'm your big brother, you're supposed to tell me stuff like that!" he said, pleading.

"Yeah?? Well, I'm not gonna." I said stubbornly. I wasn't going to tell him, not now, not ever.

"Fine, be like that." Emmet said, disappointed.

"So, how are things at home??" I asked and that made Emmet completely forget the previously conversation.

"No don't-"Alice began to say in the background, but Emmet was already talking.

"Esme & Carlisle are planning to adopt another baby! They said it's a maybe." he said happily. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean _'another'_ baby??" I asked into the phone.

"Ops." Was all he said. Then I hear how a door opened and Esme was calling from somewhere.

"Alice, Emmet, where are you??" She called from somewhere.

"Emmet, you didn't answer the question: What do you mean _'another'_ baby??" I asked again, irritated and frustrated. They where hiding something from me, I knew it.

"Eh…well…" he began, sounding uncertain. Then I heard Esme again.

"There you are. Who are you talking to??" she asked, sounding closer this time.

"Eh, well Edward. And you know the thing we talked about earlier today… well…" Alice trailed off.

"Give me the phone." Esme said and I heard how Emmet gave her it.

"Hello sweetie, how are you??" she asked in her sweetest voice, but I knew she was hiding something from me. I heard how Alice was screaming at Emmet, calling him such things at 'idiot!' and 'stupid, thoughtless brother!!' in the background, and another sound, which I guessed was the sound of her, hitting on his big muscular chest with her tiny fists.

"What's going on??" I asked, knowing she would know what I meant.

"Oh, honey…now isn't the right time-"she started.

"Yes it is mom; tell me what's going on!" I demanded. I heard how she sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Well…Edward… you are adopted." She said.

**BPOV**

Suddenly, I was interrupted in my reading by Edwards scream outside the cottage.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

**EPOV**

"And you're telling me this now??!" I asked, hurt and angry.

"Well, we were planning to tell you when you got home, but-"she said, but I interrupted her.

"For 17 years, you've been hiding this; why??" I asked, and I felt how tears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She said, and judging by the tone of her voice, she was crying too.

"Is Emmet and Alice adopted too??" I asked.

"Yes." Was all she said as an answer.

"Is it true, that you are going to adopt another baby??" I asked, feeling how my tears slipped over and ran down my cheeks.

"Actually, were not." She said, and I heard how Emmet asked 'What??' in confusion in the background.

"Alright." I said, took a deep breath and wiped my tears.

**Tyler's POV**

I told Mike and Bella to stay inside as I walked out to Edward to see how he was doing.

"Alright, bye" he said sadly and snapped his phone shut. Then he turned to look at me.

"What happened??" I asked, noticing that his eyes were all red and swollen; he had been crying.

"It's nothing." He said, but his voice cracked on the last word.

"You're lying, tell me the truth." I said. "I'm your friend, you can trust me." I added quickly, not wanting to sound to demanding. Edward sighed, looking down at his feet. When he looked up again, his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm adopted." He said and tears started to spill over, running down his cheeks. I walked over to him and patted him on his back in a brotherly way.

"It's okay man, let it out." I said, trying to comfort him. He turned to look at me.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine, it's just a big shock, that's all." He said and wiped his tears off. I gave him a small hug, still very brotherly and then let him go.

"Are you sure??" I asked him, one last time.

"Yes. You can go back inside, I'll be right back, I just need to be alone for a second." He said and I nodded and walked inside again.

**BPOV**

A few minutes later after Tyler had gone outside, he was back again.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Some family trouble." He answered simple and went back to sit on his bed. I just shrugged and went back to my book. Its' probably just his bother that 'accidently' broke his ABBA collection or something…

After a few minutes, Edward entered the cottage again.

"We have to go now, we don't want to miss breakfast, do we??" he asked and then he was out as fast as he got in.

We walked to the lunch room in silence. When we entered, I walked over to James and Victoria, who was smiling friendly and waving at me. Edward got stopped by his fan club and Mike and Tyler escaped to their table.

"Good morning." I said politely as I sat down at the table.

"Morning." James said and yawned. Victoria mumbled something, but her eyes where in a different direction. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

"What's with him today??" Victoria asked and James followed her gaze as well.

"I don't know, Tyler said family problems." I answered simple. Victoria looked at me, and then she shrugged, forgetting the subject.

"So a certain _someone_ fell asleep on yesterday's bonfire." She said, giggling. James was also looking at me, interested.

"Yes, I fell asleep, what's your point??" I asked and yawned unwillingly.

"Well, when the bonfire had ended, Edward carried you back to the cottage!" she said, excited. When she said that, my heart fluttered a little. So it wasn't a dream…

"Really??" I asked, and I felt how I blushed. Wow, I haven't blushed in ages; it felt so new and unfamiliar as the blood flooded to my cheeks.

"Yes." She said and giggled again. Then I looked at the table and noticed something.

"Where is your food??" I asked.

"We haven't gotten any yet." James answered. "Shall we go and get some??" he asked in perfect English accent. Victoria and I giggled at him, and nodded.

As we walked to the food table we walked past Mike. James glared icily at him and he squeaked in fear and walked faster to his table.

"He sure got what he deserved." James muttered as we took our food.

***After Breakfast***

"So, does anybody know what we are going to do today??" Tyler asked as we walked towards the lake again.

"No idea." I answered as we walked over to the other students.

Mr. Smith came walking with a paper in his hand and smiled friendly at us.

"Alright, listen up people. Today we're going to paddle kayak, 2 & 2." He said, and I felt how somebody took my hand. I looked to my left and saw how Mike grinned at me. Oh crap…

"Everybody got somebody?? Great. Come over here and we'll start." Fishy said and made a gesture that everybody should follow him. We did as we was told and followed.

***After the paddling***

"Great job everybody. Now go and get some lunch and you will get the rest of the day free." Fishy said and a few people cheered. I started to walk to the lunch hall in a fast phase. I didn't care that I was wet head to toe right now, I needed food. Mike was catching up with me. I glared at him.

"What? What did I do??" he asked.

"You made our Kayak knock over." I hissed at him and walked faster, even though I felt like I could collapse on the ground of exhaustion.

"No, that was all you!!" he answered back, trying to blame me for his stupidity.

"No it wasn't." I said and entered the lunch room. The scent of fried eggs and bacon made me literally drool as I ran over to the food table to get something to eat, not caring if it was food or the table.

***After lunch***

"So, what are you guys going to do now??" Victoria asked as we left the lunch room.

"I'll probably just go inside and collapse on my bed." I said, knowing it was true. She looked at me with a pleading look.

"What?" I asked. She looked at James and he met her gaze. They seemed to have some kind of silent conversation, and then she turned to me again.

"James and I were wondering if you guys would like to have a poker tournament." She exclaimed happily. I looked at her, waiting for her to say 'kidding!' or something, but she was just staring at me, waiting for an answer. I frowned.

"I don't know… "I said, but then she went all puppy eyes on me, so I sighed. "I'll have to ask the others." I said, defeated. Victoria cheered happily and James smiled brightly. I sighed again and began to walk over to our cottage, James & Victoria right behind me. I opened the door, finding the guys in the cottage, practically doing nothing. They all looked up when we entered.

"Hi guys, what's up??" Tyler greeted us and smiled friendly.

"Well… James and Victoria were just wondering if you guys wanted to have a poker tournament with them." I said and looked at them, reading their faces. Mike looked excited and his eyes almost sparkled of happiness. Tyler looked pleased by the idea, but not as crazy as Mike. And Edward…he was looking at me.

"Hell yeah!" Mike said from his spot on the floor and grinned, but he soon became unexpectedly attacked by pillows thrown by Victoria.

"Don't use such language, didn't your mom ever teach you that??" she hissed and glared at him. He looked at her, wide eyed and surprised, then, you saw how fear crawled upon his face. Victoria turned away from him and looked at Tyler instead, who was grinning ear to ear.

"You're in??"She asked and he nodded, not taking his stare away from Mike's terrified face. Victoria smiled a happy smile, showing her perfect teeth, and then turned to look at Edward.

"How about you??" she asked him. Edward looked at her, then at me. He started for a moment, frowning, looking like he was trying to figure something out. Then he sighed and turned to look at her.

"Sure." He said and Victoria laughed happily.

"Great!" she said and James smiled beside her.

"We'll come back in an hour, just so you can rest up a bit." She said, turned to me now. Then they were out the door. I sighed and walked over to my bed, and as I had predicted, I collapsed on it.

***Later***

"A ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH?!?!" Mike screamed and woke me up from my wonderful sleep. I groaned and rolled over, irritated by the fact that he woke me up.

"_Yes_, it's a royal straight flush, look at the card moron!" Victoria hissed back at him, and then she laughed evilly. Other people groaned and a few sighed.

"Go on, take off your shirt." She said. Take off…what?? I opened my eyes and sleepily looked over where the voices where coming from. On the floor, Mike, Tyler, Edward, James and Victoria sat, and it looked like they'd already started the poker tournament without me (luckily). But it seemed that ordinary poker wasn't enough. They were playing strip poker.

Edward, Tyler, James and Mike where sitting topless at the floor, clothes lying all around them. Some of them only in their underwear, others lucky to have their pants still on and there Victoria sat, fully dressed and smiling triumphantly. I sat up in my bed, staring at them in wonder. Was I dreaming??

"Hey, what's going on??" I asked them and they all turned to look at me. As I realized I wasn't, I blushed deeply, because I'd been staring at a topless Edward.

"Hey sleepy head, I see you're finally awake." Victoria said and her smug smile was now exchanged with a warm and friendly one. "You were sleeping so peacefully, we didn't want to wake you up, so we started without you."

"Oh, it's okay." I said, happy about the fact they didn't wake me up.

"Will you join us??" she asked, gesturing at their little ring. Mike's head snapped up as she mentioned me, joining them, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

No frigging way, I suck at poker; I've only played it once. And besides, I don't think it's such a good idea to start playing _strip_ poker with my experience.

"Nah, it's okay." I said and got out of my bed. I better escape, _now_, before I _really_ get scared for life. "Eh… I'll be right back; I just need some fresh air." I excused myself and walked out of the door before someone could say anything. Outside, it was already dark, the moon behind clouds. How long was I asleep?? I thought as I walked into an unknown direction.

I knew it wasn't that smart to go out in the dark into an unknown direction, but going back to the cottage wasn't that smart either. I continued to walk on the road, unknowing where I was going for a while, until I recognized the path; it was leading to the lake. I continued to walk, happy that I knew where I was going. When I got to the lake, the clouds finally moved and the moon shone brightly down at the lake.

I stood there, watching the big, beautiful moon as long I could, before it went back to its hiding place behind the clouds. I sighed and turned, about to walk back to the cottage, when I saw something, flying in the air. Was that what I thought it was?? Oh my- it was a bat!!! I followed it with my gaze, amazed, but suddenly, it switched direction, and flew to my right. Dazed, I followed it. It continued to fly in that direction for quite some time. Then, suddenly, it disappeared. I looked around, trying to find it again, but it was gone.

I sighed and was just about to walk back when I realized a pretty big thing; I didn't know the way back. I looked around in the darkness, trying to find a trail or a path that I had been walking on earlier, but I didn't. I was surrounded by trees in the darkness, having no idea to get back. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

Why did this always happen to me?? Couldn't Mike and I switch luck? I mean, I don't get stupid ideas, like play truth or dare, or start a strip poker tournament, so I think I could get a little luckier. And if he got my luck and, of course, his IQ, he'd be in the hospital in no time. But the thing is, he _doesn't_ have my luck, I does (wow, that one came as a shock, didn't it??).

As I sat down, trying to come up with a solution, I heard something. It was loud and deep; a growl. I stiffened in fear and looked around, trying to understand where it came from, but it was quiet again, well almost, if my heart doesn't count. It felt like it had jumped out of my ribs in shock and fear, and I was having trouble here with getting it back inside. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but it was a waste of air. In the matter of seconds, I was hyperventilating again.

Then, the growl appeared again, sounding closer this time, but it didn't stop, like the first time. I jumped up from my spot on the ground and looked around again, trying to see where it came from. I couldn't hear much except the growl and my pulse, beating like crazy in my ears. My eyes searched in the darkness, looking for the source of the sound, whatever it was, but I couldn't see anything except trees. Suddenly, the growl disappeared again. I stopped, trying to listen. Then I spun around to look behind me. That's when I saw them, those yellow eyes, staring at me in the darkness…

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I liked this chapter, especially the last part :D (But I guess you didn't, considering the major cliffhanger...). Well, I have some sad news for you. I'm going on a riding camp for a week, and if you use your heads, I think you understand I won't be able to write. I'll maybe be able to write another chapter before I go, but if I do, it'll be a short one. But don't be sad!! When I get back, I'll star writing again. It's not like I'll be gone forever, just a week... *sobs* (I love both writing & riding... it's a shame you can't do both at the same time...)  
Well, I hope you'll review, even if I was such a party pooper here in the end (sorry). Please REVIEW!!!//RF**


	14. Jake

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while! And for those who wonder, no I'm not dead. ****Sc****hool has just started and i just got back from my riding camp, so I've just had a lot of stuff to do.**

Thank you for all of your reviews!!!  
Thank you: lozzy035, Raven-Rach, Emma-MasenCullen, TWILIGHTGURL14, IsabellaTwilightFan, Mrs. Margo Cullen, sternchen92, , toast rox, crazytwilightcutie & Miss F Cullen. You guys are the best!! (and i hope you survived the week)  
Any way, here's chapter 14, I hope you'll enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P

**Chapter 14: Jake**

**BPOV**

I couldn´t move, I was frozen in fear. The yellow eyes were staring at me, watching me from the darkness. Then, I heard the growl again, it was right behind me. I spun around, forgetting the eyes, but as soon as I had turned, the sound was gone and the space behind me was empty.

I quickly turned back to the eyes, regretting that I had turned in the first place, but the eyes had disappeared as well. I looked around in the darkness, trying to see something out of the ordinary, but all I saw was darkness and trees. My pulse thudded behind my ears and I breathed heavily, still shocked and frightened. Had I imagined it all?? What had just happened??

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I opened them again when I didn't hyperventilate anymore and looked around. There were no sigh of something else in the forest, not even a bat. I sighed and was just about to start walking back, when I remembered it; I didn't know the way back.

It was pointless to try to find out which way I had come from, everything looked the same to me. So I did something that probably wasn't the smartest in that situation; I started to walk in a random direction I thought looked good. The sky was dark and the stars were shining. I wonder how long I've been out here…

***An unknown length of time later***

I stopped walking and looked around. This was obviously not the right direction; I was in the middle of nowhere… I sighed and sat down, feeling irritated and tired. Why did this stuff always happen to me??? I let out an irritated groan and hung my head in my hands. Perfect, just perfect…

A sound interrupted my thoughts, and made me jump up in fear and shock; the growl, it was back. I started to hyperventilate again, but this time, I couldn't calm down. I spun around, trying to understand where the growl came from, but I couldn't hear it that well, the pulse behind my ears thudded like crazy.

The spinning made me feel dizzy, and with me hyperventilating didn't make it any better, so I did something I absolutely didn't want to do in that situation; I passed out. I fell to the ground and I started to drown in the darkness. The growl became more quiet, only a murmur in the distance. And just before I became completely unconscious, I felt something. Something cold and hard, touching my face…

***An unknown length of time later***

"…ella?? Bella!?!" a voice in the distance called. I didn't recognize it at first, it was too far away, but as seconds passed, it became more real and closer, and I finally recognized the husky, deep voice.

"Bella? Please answer me! I swear if that god dammed le-"Jake said, but stopped talking as I opened my eyes. He looked at me with worried eyes, but looked relived.

"Bella!" he exclaimed happily and hugged me in one of his bear hugs before I could say anything. That's when I noticed his chest was bare.

"Jake. Can't breathe!" I choked out and he let me go. I sat up on the ground and looked around. I was still in the forest and it was still night. Then I turned to Jake again and frowned.

"Jake, is it that hard to wear some clothes?? It's freezing out here!! And what are you doing here??" I asked him and his happy smile faded, the smile that the 'old' Jake always wore disappeared.

"Hey, it's not that cold! Besides, I should ask you the same question??" he shot back and chuckled a little. I was surprised he acted like this; I'd always thought the old Jake was long gone, but here he was.

"Well… I don't know exactly." I answered after a few minutes of thinking." I got lost, as always and ended up here… then… there was a sound, no wait, it was a growl. I got frightened and tried to understand where it was coming from, but I couldn't. Then I turned around and I saw a pair of yellow eyes." I said and paused for a second to breathe. Jake looked… well kinda pissed actually. I wonder why??

"I couldn't move, I was too frightened. Then, the growl re appeared behind me, so I turned around, but it had disappeared as soon I had turned and nothing was there, so I turned back again, but then the eyes where gone too. I waited for a moment to calm down, then I started to walk in the direction I thought was back, but I took the wrong one and ended up here. Then the growl appeared again, and I became so scared I passed out." I finished, not mentioning the cold, hard thing that touched my face and looked at him. He didn't look as pissed as he had before, but something was bothering him, I could tell.

"Alright, but were where you planning to go back to??" he asked and I realized that Jake didn't know about our field trip.

"Our class is camping." I said and he chuckled.

"Then why the long face??" he asked and laughed and I laughed with him. This was _so_ Jake.

"Jake you know I hate this stuff. But you still didn't answer my question; why are you here??" I asked him again.

"Relax Bella, I went for a jog." He said and shrugged. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Really?? Here, in the middle of nowhere??" I asked him, not believing him.

"Yeah Bella, I like to run at places like this." He said and chuckled. "Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand to me and lifted me of the ground. Jeesh, he has a lot of muscles these days… he lifted me up like I was a toddler and unexpectedly, he bent down and lifted me up from the ground, bride style. I glared at him.

"Jake, put me down." I said trough gritted teeth, but he just laughed at me.

"Nope bells, no chance. Besides, I would find the way back much faster if I didn't have to worry about you getting lost behind me." He said and chuckled again. I recognized that from somewhere…

_**Flashback *swoosh***_

"_You're not going." Edward said and pushed me into the cottage again. I looked at him, frowning._

"_Yes I am." I said and started to walk towards the door again, but he was in the doorway before me, blocking my exit._

"_No, you're not" He said and I tried to push him away, but he didn't move an inch._

"_Move. Now." I said trough gritted teeth and looked up at his hard face. Why did he have to be so stubborn?? A person was missing for god's sake!_

"_No, I won't. Now, can you PLEASE stay in the cottage, I don't want to have to worry about you, getting lost into the forest while I search after Victoria." He said and his voice was hard and demanding, but his eyes where pleading me. I looked down at the floor._

"_Fine."_

_Fine…_

_Fine…_

_**End of Flashback *swoosh***_

"Bella are you okay?? Answer me!!" Jake called at me and I shook my head, getting back to reality. Edward. How could I forget about him?? I'm sure he's worried sick by now…

Just when I thought of Edward, a tingling feeling started in my stomach, like I had swallowed a thousand of butterflies and all of them wanted to come out. And I started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside (except for my stomach).

"Bella?? Hellou??? Earth to Bella." Jake said and snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, coming back to earth and blushed, remembering I still was in Jakes arms.

"Oh right, sorry, I spaced out for a moment. Fine, carry me then, if it means so much for you…" I said and sighed as Jakes cheered and started to run.

"Jake, take it easy, you don't have to run." I said, clinging myself to his chest, afraid to fall. But, as always, he just laughed at me and kept running.

***Later***

"Alright Bells, here we are!" Jake said after what seemed an eternity. I looked up from his chest and instantly recognized the trail that where next to the lake.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciated it." I said and tried to get down, but he didn't let me go.

"Jake, let me go." I said and tried to get down again, but he was still holding on to me. I sighed and looked up at his smirking face.

"Jake, let me go, now." I said again.

"You forgot the magic word." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him. I forgot that: old Jake ALWAYS wanted you to say please, otherwise he didn't do it.

"Alright, let me go, _please_." I said again, and this time, he let me go. I turned to him and smiled a little.

"Thank you." I said and he grinned back at me.

"Sure sure. You're welcome." He said and shrugged.

"Well…I should go now; the others are probably really worried. Bye then." I said and turned to walk away, but he caught my hand and dragged me back to him, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything, and I really mean for everything. I understand why you broke up with me, I was such a jerk and I'm sorry for that. Would you at least consider forgiving me?? It could be us again, just like we used to be." he said and hugged me a little tighter. This startled me.

"w-w-w-what??" I stuttered, still shocked.

"You silly, beautiful girl, I'm asking for a second shot with you. I totally understand if you'll say no, but please just think about it." He said kissed my hair, and then let me go. I turned around to face him, but he was already gone. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Okay…weird…

I sighed and started to walk back to the cottages, when I suddenly heard something rustle in the bushes next to me. I jumped in shock and turned to the bush, and was just about to scream, when Tyler jumped out of the bushes.

"Jeesh!! You scared the crap out of me!" I said and breathed hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. But seriously, where have you've been?? Everybody have been really worried about you, you know." He asked and I looked down on the ground, embarrassed. But I didn't have a chance to answer, because he continued.

"But that can wait till later." He said which surprised me.

"Bella." He said and I looked up at him. He was looking sort of serious and sad, but at the same time curious. "I accidently heard your conversation with that person. Was that Jake, your ex??" he asked and I felt how my cheeks flamed up, becoming bright red, but I guess he didn't see that in the dark.

"Eh…yeah." I said after a moment, embarrassed.

"And he wanted you to take him back, am I right??" he asked again.

"…well, yeah…I guess he did." I said.

"Well? What are you going to answer??" he asked, looking a little worried.

"What does that have to do with you?? Why do you care??" I shot back, a little irritated. I mean, Tyler has nothing to do with my love life, absolutely nothing.

"Me? Nothing. But I do know someone who will." He said.

"What?? Who?? And _please_ don't say Mike." I said and groaned mentally.

"Mike?? Of course not, I was talking about Edward." He said like I was stupid or something.

"Edward??? Why would he care??" I asked, completely confused.

"Well…didn't you guys have like… a thing or something??" he asked.

"What? No! He's gay, right??" I answered, but when he asked the question, the tingling feeling in my stomach re-entered.

"Gay?? What are you talking about??" Tyler asked and looked at me, looking as confused as I was feeling.

"Edward is gay, right??" I asked, but now I wasn't as sure of the answer as I was before.

"No, not what I know. And probably what he knows too." He added. I stood there, dazed.

"So…Edward is not gay??" I asked again.

"No, he's not." Tyler answered, like I was a three year old. I felt how my cheeks started to burn and get hot. Oh…my…goddess…

I stood there, dazed for… well I don't know.

He wasn't gay… He wasn't gay… He wasn't gay… He wasn't gay…

"BELLA!!!" Tyler's scream brought me back to earth.

"Eh, what??" I said.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question earlier: what are you going to tell Jake??" he asked me again, which made me forget about the whole 'Edward's not gay' situation. What was I going to tell Jake??

"Well… to be honest?? I don't know…" I said and trailed off in wonder.

"We should probably get back to the cottage and tell the others that you're found." Tyler said after a moment, and I agreed.

***A few minutes later***

"Bella!! I was so worried, where have you've been??" Edward said and took me into his arms, hugging me tightly. At that moment, I really didn't want him to let go, it felt so safe. I breathed and his familiar, sort of sweet scent filled my lungs. It felt like we were the only persons in the whole universe. His arms where protectively around me and hugged me tight into his chest. After a moment, he let go, but I didn't really want to. Suddenly, a sentence I had been thinking of earlier today rushed to my head.

_He wasn't gay…_

Immediately, I started to blush. He's not gay. Suddenly, Edward started to talk again.

"Bella, get into the cottage." He said, or rather demanded and held out a hand. I took it and he led me into the cottage, exactly like a real gentleman. Then he sat me down on my bed and took the quilt over my fully dressed body. I looked up to him and was just about to open my moth to argue against him, hi shushed me and put a finger on my lips.

"shhhh…. Bella get some sleep." He said and moved his hand to my forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes in defeat. He chuckled and removed his hand from my forehead. It didn't take long for me to drift to sleep. In my dreams, I stood in the middle of a forest.

_Everything was dark and I was afraid, I didn't know what to do. Then, suddenly, a growl appeared behind me. I swirled around, but nothing was there. Then the growl was to my left, but when I looked, there was nothing but darkness and trees. I breathed heavily and looked around, trying to see where it came from. Then, the growl was behind me again, and I spun around. There was a giant wolf with the size of a bear and his teeth were bared at me. I turned to run, but when I did, the yellow eyes appeared in front of me. I screamed and turned to run to my left. The wolf howled and followed, I heard its steps getting closer and closer. Suddenly, I heard something else, my name._

"_Bella…"_

"_Bella…"_

"Bella, it's okay, it's okay you don't have to be afraid, I'm here." Edward whispered in the darkness of the cottage. I realized I was shaking and crying. Edward patted my head and said soothing words, trying to calm me down. I hated nightmares; I often got them as a child.

I continued to sob for minutes; nothing Edward said calmed me down, not a bit. Suddenly, his hand disappeared and I opened my eyes in shock, terrified to be left alone for the moment. But I couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Suddenly I felt weight on my bed behind me. I turned my head to see Edward crawl down into the bed next to me, laying his hands around me, comforting me.

"It's okay Bella, you can sleep now." He said and hugged me. I blinked trough my eyes, not seeing so well trough my tears.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded in a hoarse voice. He hugged me a little bit tighter and moved closer to my ear.

"I'll never leave you Bella, never. I'll always be here for you." He whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him, and judging by the look on his face, he was telling the truth. I closed my eyes and tried not to sob. Edward just lay there, hugging me closely to his chest.

"Thank you." I said after a while, not knowing if he had fallen asleep yet.

"It's alright Bella; I'd do anything for you." He said.

I slowly drifted to sleep that night in his arms, trying not to think about the horrible nightmare. Instead, I tried to think about him, how his arms where wrapped protectively around me, how he slowly breathed behind me, like a soothing lullaby. How he had comforted he earlier today, how he had kissed me on that dare, on how pleasant that hug where when Tyler had brought me back to the cottage, all my thoughts where about him. But just before I drifted to unconsciousness, a thought came to my mind that I had avoided earlier. Or rather, a person I had avoided to think about.

Jake.

**Playlist: Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls**

**A/N: Soooooo that was chapter 14. I apologize again for the long wait, and I promise I'll try to write faster next time. I really have to go now, because my sis is behind me (yes, the one who's room I ran into in the middle of the night, screaming), and she's giving me the evil eye... (i understand why, she wants her computer, so I won't make her suffer anymore :P )  
So, anyway.... what did you think?? I hope you liked it!! But even if you didn't, PLEASE review!!! //RF**


	15. Choice

**A/N: Hi guys!! I got some good news & some bad news. The bad news is that my computer crashed (yay, on the same week school starts...) and that's why I haven't been able to update. The good news though, is that I have another computer I can write on (that's not my sisters). So that's the reason why it took so long for me to update :P  
And as always, thank you for reviewing!! You guys really made my day when they weren't so bright (like the day when my computer crashed... god windows can be evil sometimes...) **

**Thank you: Miss F Cullen, Mrs. Margo Cullen, lozzy035, IsabellaTwilightFan, sternchen92, Cutiepay, joannajames12, robpattluver50, toast rox, frankfart101 and my beloved sister!! (She was the one reviewing, not me :P) Okay, enough talking from my side, here's chapter 15, I hope you'll enjoy!! (Extra long chapter :D)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 15: Choice **

**BPOV**

***The morning the next day***

I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt stiff, like I hadn't slept in days. I groaned and closed my eyes again, figuring I could sleep a little bit more; the others had obviously not woken up yet. But just as I did, I felt a pair of arms coming from behind me and hug me. I startled opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder.

_O. My. _God_._

Behind me, hugging me to his chest was Edward lying, sleeping soundly. I immediately started to blush. How did Edward get to my bed?? I tried to remember last night. Let's see… I got lost in the forest. In the forest… those yellow eyes, watching me. Then there was a growl. Yeah, a growl… then it disappeared and I tried to find my way back. I took the wrong way… then the growl appeared again… I turned around, and I saw those yellow eyes again. Then I passed out… no, wait. Just before I did something cold… something cold and hard touched my face… I wonder what that was… Then Jake found me. Oh. Jake.

Memories started to race though my head, memories from last night, and I groaned. Jake. How could I forget?? I promised him I was supposed to give him an answer. _Today._ Oh, dang it. But wait, it feels like I had forgotten something…

Edward squeezed his arms around me, as to prove my point and I quickly remembered why I started to think about yesterday in the first place. Why was Edward laying in my bed?? What had happened after I had met Jake?? Oh, right, Tyler came. He took me back to the cottage, there… we met Edward. Yes, we did. And then… then we got inside the cottage, and he… put me to bed??? He did?!? God, how embarrassing….

Anyway… he put me to bed… and I fell asleep. And I …. I had a nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. It was about… about… what was it about??? Then, it suddenly came back to me.

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_Everything was dark and I was afraid, I didn't know what to do. Then, suddenly, a growl appeared behind me. I swirled around, but nothing was there. Then the growl was to my left, but when I looked, there was nothing but darkness and trees. I breathed heavily and looked around, trying to see where it came from. Then, the growl was behind me again, and I spun around. There was a giant wolf with the size of a bear and his teeth were bared at me. I turned to run, but when I did, the yellow eyes appeared in front of me. I screamed and turned to run to my left. The wolf howled and followed, I heard its steps getting closer and closer. Suddenly, I heard something else, my name._

"_Bella…"_

"_Bella…"_

_**End of Flashback *Swoosh***_

Oh right… Ugh, creepy. Anyway…I woke up… and, I was crying… and, shaking. Yes. And he was comforting me from the darkness. But I didn't calm down, not a bit… Then he… he crawled down into my bed… and put his arms around me… saying soothing words. I said that I didn't want him to leave me??

Automatically, I blushed and I felt how my face got hot. That was embarrassing… But… at the same way, it felt well, because in some way, I _didn't_ want him to leave me. And he said he wouldn't leave me …that he'd always be there for me… as I remembered that part, my stomach became filled with butterflies again, but in a good way, and I became all warm and fuzzy inside… Then, eventually, I stopped to shake and cry. And I thanked him… and he answered… that he would do anything for me…

The butterfly's in my stomach increased and couldn't help but to smile to myself.

And then… I fell asleep again, I guess; I don't remember anything else.

Edward hugged me to his chest more tightly then before, and I almost melted with joy. Even if it was in his sleep, _he_ hugged _me_. But wait a second…. Why did I get happy about this??

Suddenly, Edward started to stir behind me, and I guessed he was waking up. Then, he hugged me closer to him, which I thought wasn't human possible, but he did. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't the nicest thing I've experienced either…

Then, he loosened his grip around me a little, but he was still hugging me.

"Bella?? Are you awake??" he whispered from behind me.

"Yes." I simply whispered back, my cheeks getting hotter.

"…oh… well, good morning then." He said after a few seconds. He instantly loosened his grip around me and pulled his arms away. Sadness quickly rushed over me and I felt how it got cold and lonely. I know he still lay right behind me, but his arms had been so warm and close around me. I felt very safe.

"Eh… sorry about that." Edward apologized after a moment. I wanted to tell him 'You shouldn't apologize, it was really nice actually', but now these days, telling the truth often isn't such a good idea. Besides, it would sound extremely weird…

Edward started to stir behind me again, and he slowly rose from the bed. I turned my head to look at him, and immediately blood flooded to my cheeks, quickly regretting it.

_No you didn't._ A voice deep in the back of my head echoed, and I blushed even more, since it was the truth.

There, Edward stood, in sweat pants… In sweatpants _only_.

I quickly turned around, blushing like crazy. Images flashed through my mind, all about him… about his muscular chest, about his biceps… I sound kinda creepy, don't I??? Wait?? Why do I think about his muscles?? I don't think I feel so good today…

I got up from the bed, very careful not to look behind me, not matter how much I wanted it. I walked over to my bag and took out my toilet bag, along with some fresh clothes.

"I'll go take a shower." I mumbled and escaped the room, walking out into the cold morning air. The rain drizzled down at me, and the gray clouds covered the sky, like a blanket. My beloved sun was somewhere behind those clods, hiding from me… I wonder what I did to offend it, I mean that got to be the only reason it's pissing me off. I sighed and entered the showers, escaping the rain. It's really amazing it hadn't rained until now, and it's only drizzling.

I took off my clothes and entered the shower, letting the warm water flow down my back. As I stood there in the shower, I thought of nothing. Nothing except how nice it felt when the water ran down my back. I didn't think about anything else, I didn't _let_ me think about anything else. There were two things I absolutely didn't want to think about at that moment. 1: Jake and his stupid dilemma & 2: Edward's biceps.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. When I was done and was about to exit the showers, I saw the outside. It was pouring down. Seriously… it wasn't hailing, but it still looked like golf balls were falling down from the sky…

I sighed and mentally scowled myself.

_Stupid, stupid Bella! You just __had__ to think about how 'lucky' we were with the weather, didn't you??_

It seriously was impossible to go out there; you would've died in 10 seconds. I sighed and sat down on the floor inside the showers, waiting for it to stop, or at least get the golf balls exchanged to peas. I closed my eyes and waited, humming on 'Claire de Lune'.

**EPOV**

***Earlier that morning***

"Bella?? Are you awake??" I whispered, expecting no answer. I wanted to lie there forever, with her in my arms.

"Yes." She whispered back, with made me a little surprised and embarrassed.

"…oh… well, good morning then." I said after a few seconds. I didn't expect her to be awake. I didn't _want_ her to be awake. I wanted her to sleep some more, so I could hold a little longer, so I could lie next to her a little longer, so I could place even more kisses in her hair, so I could hear her breathe slowly next to me. But I couldn't, because now she was awake.

Things like that shouldn't people that just met do… but the thing is, we haven't, we had met 6 years ago, spent 4 of them together, every day…But she just doesn't remember it…

I groaned mentally and loosened my tight grip around her, and moved my arms away. My chest instantly felt cold and heavy, and I sighed mentally. I wished that we could've stayed like that forever, that I could hold her in my arms like that always, never let her go…. But, we all know fairytales never comes true…

"Eh…sorry about that." I apologized after a moment. It killed me to tell her those dreadful lies, but I had to.

I figured she would think it was weird I was lying in her bed, a stranger she just met 2 weeks ago, so I slowly rose from the bed and turned to look at her. Her mahogany brown hair was lying in a messy bunch on her pillow.

She slowly started to stir and turned her head into my direction. As she saw me, she froze dead and started, cheeks going red. She quickly turned around and I saw how her neck got red. Why did she get embarrassed?? I looked down at myself and quickly found the source; I didn't have a shirt on. But why did she get embarrassed about that for???

Bella slowly rose from her bed; her back turned to me, as she walked over to her bag and took at some stuff, probably for showering. Then she turned to the door.

"I'll go take a shower." She mumbled, and then she was outside, closing the door after her. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on my bed, my head hanging low.

Why didn't she want to look at me?? Was it that she was looking at a stranger's half naked body??? Was it that she was embarrassed that I slept in her bed??? Or was it that she felt embarrassed of looking at someone she liked???

_Dream on, loser. If that's true, there are flying pigs exciting… _The not so positive voice in my head told me. I groaned. It was right, of course it was.

I changed my clothes and went to Tyler's bed, waking him up.

"Tyler, wake up." I said in a rather loud tone. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, clearly hating my guts at the moment. I sighed and took his quilt and dragged it off him. Maybe that was over the line, but I was kind of depressed over the thing with Bella, so I was rather selfish and didn't care.

"Hey!" He complained and glared at me.

"Sorry, time to get up." I simply stated and threw his quilt back at him, hitting him in the face. Mike, who already was awake, sat up from his spot at the floor, and looked at me, then at Tyler, than back at me again.

"Dude, what was that for?!?!" Tyler said, irritated, and threw a pillow at me."Whatever happened with you and Bella and made you angry, don't give you the rights to take it out on us." I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"But seriously, why so angry??" Tyler asked again. Then Mike chuckled from where he sat. We both turned to stare at him, trying to understand what was so funny.

"Maybe it's his time of the month??" He said and grinned evilly, but not for long, because both Tyler and I threw our pillows after him. They hit him right in the head, and made him fall over, back to the ground.

"HEY!!" he complained, but both of us ignored him, turning back to each other, continuing our conversation.

"Well…" I started and explained everything. Well… almost everything.

"Alright, but where is she right now??" Tyler asked after I had finished. Ops… missed detail.

"Oh, right! You guys have to get dressed, she went to the shower and she'll be back any minute now." I said and looked out the window.

"Eh… I don't think she'll be back any minute." Tyler stated and pointed at the window, where the rain was pouring down.

**BPOV**

The rain never seemed to stop. I sat there, humming to myself, as the rain rattled down on the roof. As I sat there, I couldn't help myself not to think about Jake. What was I supposed to do?? I really don't want to hurt his feelings, telling him no… but on the other hand, I didn't want to say yes either. A feeling in my core told me I shouldn't say yes, whatever happens. And I kind of trusted that feeling, remembering Jake.

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_I opened the door and looked around. No one was there, not even Billy. I sighed and sat down on his couch, making myself at home. That was the first thing he had said to me when he showed me his house for the first time. Those times where he smiled, laughed, cried… now, I don't think he'd even react if I killed a puppy in front of him._

"_What do you want??" a husky, non emotional voice said behind me. Startled, I turned around and found him standing there, leaning against the wall._

"_Oh, hi." I said and cleared my throat, a little nervous._

"_Hi." He said, as cold as always. Anger swelled through me, and it gave me strength to do it. I closed my eyes for a brief second, took a deep breath, calming myself. Then I opened them, stood up and walked over to him._

"_I don't want to see you again." I said shortly, not expecting any reaction from him. And I was right, he didn't show any._

_He gave me a small nod, showing me he understood what I was saying. _

"_Good bye." I said and started to walk towards the door, out into the rain. But he had taken my hand and pulled me back to him, hugging me._

"_Good bye." He said in his cold, non emotional voice. Then he let me go._

_**End of flashback *swoosh***_

I shivered at the memory and sighed, still without a clue what to do. When I met him in the forest the other day, he seemed so normal, so warm and kind, so full of emotion again. But I could be wrong, I often are.

"Bella??" a familiar voice called from the door, and I snapped my head up towards it.

"Edward??" I asked, wondering if I had fallen asleep, and in my dream, an angel in sweatpants and t shirt had visited me.

"Yes, it's me." He said and chuckled, finding me amusing. Well… that's good I guess that I'm entertaining somebody with my stupidity. He was standing in the door way, with a small umbrella in his hand, shielding him from the rain. He walked over to me and offered me a hand to help me up, which I took with gratitude.

"Let's go back to the cottage." he said and started to walk towards the door, with me in front of him. He put one arm around me and walked out to the rain, which was deadly at this point.

I tried my best not to fall down, and to my surprise, I didn't. We reached or cottage after a few minutes and under that length of time, the rain didn't stop or calm down a bit, I think it got worse. We entered the cottage and found Mike and Tyler sitting on Tyler's bed, playing cards.

"HA! I told you I would win, but who didn't listen to me?? Yes, you!" Mike cheered and made one of his many celebration dances. Tyler sighed deep and high his head in his hands, defeated. Edward cleared his throat and made a small knock on the wall, announcing that we were here. Both boys turned their head in our direction and had opposite reactions. Tyler's face brightened up and looked at us with curiosity and happiness. Mike, on the other hand, stopped dancing and made a face in disgust. We all decided to ignore him completely, as always.

***At breakfast***

"Hey guys!!" Victoria greeted us friendly; motion us to sit down on the 3 empty chairs at the table. Tyler, Edward and I sat down at the table with our breakfast and Victoria immediately started talking.

"So…. Did you guys sleep well last night??" She asked, obviously wanting to ask something else. Tyler started to grin and looked at me and Edward. Being me, my face instantly reddened and I remembered how I woke up, in the arms of a shirtless Edward. Victoria and James missed nothing and looked at us with hungry looks, wanting the information.

"I did." Edward said, being the first one to answer and I looked at him, seeing how he was smiling brightly. Oh… he's playing along… I better do that too, I don't want to tell Victoria about last night… in fact, I don't want to tell anyone.

"Sure did." Tyler answered and they all looked at me now, wanting to know what I had to tell them.

"I… I slept well." I said, but they all could see through the lie. Victoria glared at me, her eyes saying, '_come on, tell me the truth'._ I sighed and decided to tell the truth, at least a little of it.

"Alright…. I had a nightmare." I said in a low tone, not wanting people to make it a big deal. In fact, I didn't want them to care at all, but with my luck, wishing doesn't help anything.

"What?!?! Are you okay?? What was it about??" Victoria said, worrying about me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Victoria, I had it in the middle of the night, it doesn't affect me now." I said, avoiding her questions.

"Well _sorry_, where you okay?? And still, what was it about??" she said, still worried, but at the same time pissed at my smart ass comment. I groaned and hung my head, realizing I wouldn't get away from this one.

"Fine. Yes, I was alright. And I'm sorry, no; I don't remember what it was about." I said half lying, half telling the truth. I remembered _exactly_ what it was about, the growl, those yellow eyes, staring at me… I forced myself not to shiver and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Sooo…. Did you guys hear?? We maybe get the day off today!! It depends on if Mr. Smith decides to be an ass or not." Victoria said, and looked at the table where he sat. We looked as well, and to my surprise, he was staring at us. Just as I had turned, he smiled and waved friendly at us. We all turned back t each other, away from fishy and started to talk again.

"Man! That dude really freaks me out!" Tyler said and took a sip from his glass of water. All of us nodded in agreement, and this time, I couldn't help but to shiver. Suddenly, someone had put a jacket around me shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Edward's concerned smile.

"Take it, I don't want you to be cold." He said and walked over to the food table. I shrugged and turned back to the table again, only to notice that everybody at the table was looking at me.

"What??" I asked and looked at them, not understanding why they all were looking at me.

"Nothing." Victoria said with a sly smile on her face. I looked around the table, but all of them where wearing the same, sly smile. I sighed, giving up. Just then, Edward sat down at the table. Just as he did, Mr. Smith had rose from his seat and cleared his throat. Everybody immediately got quiet.

"Alright. There have been going a rumor around that today is a day off. But let me tell you the truth; it's not." He said, and was quickly followed by groans, sighs and complains from the students.

"Quiet down everybody and let me finish!" He said in a loud and clear voice, which made everybody go quiet again and listen.

"We're not having the day off, but as you all know, it's raining cats and dogs outside." He said, followed by the super smart Mike, who has an IQ below 10.

"Really?!? Where??" he asked and stood up looking out the window. Everybody started to laugh at his stupidity, even fishy, which made him, blush deep red and sit down again. Mr. Smith cleared his throat after a few minutes of laughing, and everybody became quiet again.

"As I was saying, it's pouring down outside, so we won't do any outside activities. Instead, we will have some team building in the green cottage next to mine. Be there in 10 minutes." He finished and walked away, leaving everybody surprised and disappointed.

"Team building???" Victoria said, clearly not happy with the decision."What are we?? 3??"

We all sighed and started to finish our breakfast.

***Later at green cottage next to Mr. Smith's cottage***

"Alright, quiet down everybody." Mr. Smith said and a few people groaned, but they all became quiet. "Today, as I said earlier, we are going to do some team building. So now, we're going to split you into two teams, team 1 & team 2." He said and smiled. "Any questions??"

A few people raised their hands.

"Jessica?" he said and pointed at her, letting her ask first.

"Do you have to do this??" she asked, and as she did, several hands went down, and people nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Any other question?? Yes, Lauren??" he said and pointed at miss I'm-a-total-bitch nr2.

"_Why_ do we do this??" she asked in her annoying, high pitched voice.

"Because it's raining outside. Any other question that's not completely idiotic?? I didn't think so." He said and smiled friendly.

*******

We got divided into two teams, and because Mike nagged about it so much, we named our teams. It was team 1, the flying pigs, and team 2, the muffins. We did all different kinds of games, exercises and stuff for hours. But I couldn't concentrate on the exercises, I was thinking about something else, _someone_ else. Jake. I still didn't know what to tell him. The team building finally ended after a few hours. The rain was still pouring down like golf balls when we left the green cottage. Everybody ran towards their cottages, but I couldn't. Getting wet _and_ muddy didn't seem as such a good idea to me, so I walked, being left behind.

As I walked there, I suddenly heard a big rumble in the sky. In knew what it meant; thunder. My breathing got quicker and I tried to walk into a faster phase, but as I predicted earlier; not a good idea. I fell to the ground as the rain poured down, landing in a big puddle of mud. I was just about to get up, when the thunder came again.

I sat up quickly and covered my ears in a lost attempt to make the sound go away. I closed my eyes shut and started to hum on something, trying to tune it out. I know it's kind of ironic, a girl afraid of thunder, living in the rainiest place on earth, but I'm afraid of thunder and always has been. Suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder, making me open my eyes and take my hands away from my ears.

"Bella??" a familiar, male voice asked.

**EPOV**

As I ran towards the cottage, I kept having a feeling that I'd forgotten something, but I couldn't place my finger on what…

At the time we entered the cottage, we we're soaking, head to toe. I wonder how Bella was handling this…

I looked to my right, no one there. I looked to my left, 2 soaking roommates. I looked behind me, no one.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Tyler, who had taken out a towel out of his bag, and was now drying his hair with it. He looked up at me, looking completely confused.

"She's not with you???" he asked, surprised and shocked. I shook my head and looked at him, panicked.

"What, is Bella missing again??" Mike asked sarcastically from his little spot at the floor. "What happened this time? Kidnapping?? Got lost in the woods?? Maybe she met a little dwarf and followed him home." He said and laughed to himself. In a second he was buried in pillows. Then, thunder rumbled from the sky outside. If I was worried before, I was now panicking. I ran out of the house, getting even more soaked as I ran through the rain. But I didn't care, because right now, Bella was somewhere I didn't know, and she was terrified.

I continued to run until I saw a person, but it wasn't Bella. It was a man, tall and russet skinned, with dark chopped hair, he was shirtless. The man was standing with his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. I started to walk towards the person, until I saw something. Behind the big russet man, was a girl with long, mahogany brown hair. It was Bella

"Bella?" I called out.

**BPOV**

***Earlier***

"Bella?" Jake asked and looked down at me. I slowly looked up at him. It was Jake alright, tall, russet skinned and, of course, shirtless. I was just about to say something, when thunder rumbled again. I shut my eyes hard and took my hands to cover my ears. Then, I felt something warm, a hand, take mine and pull me up. I slowly opened my eyes as he pulled me into his arms.

"You don't have to be afraid." He said and hugged me to his bare, warm chest. It was nice and warm there, and it almost felt like it used to, but the thing is, it didn't. And as he hugged me, I didn't get that feeling when you felt like it was only you in the whole universe. But it was someone who did make me feel that way…

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from behind Jake. Jake, who had rested his head on mine, tensed and turned, with me in his arms.

"Who are you??" Jake sneered. I didn't like this feeling. I didn't like it at all.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Who are you??" Edward asked, like the gentleman he is, but he didn't look at Jake, only at me.

"I'm Jacob Black." He answered. As I stood there, I wanted so desperately run over to Edward, and be in his arms instead of Jakes, but the thunder still rumbled above us, so I didn't dare.

"Bella, are you okay??" Edward asked and looked at me, worrying about me. I met his gaze and nodded a little. Edward moved closer to us, for every step, Jake tensed. At last, he was so close, we could touch.

"We should get you back to the cottage." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt how Jake tensed even more, and I could swear that he was glaring at Edward.

"Get your hands off her." Jake hissed at him, and for the first time, Edward looked up at him.

"Isn't that Bella's choice??" he growled back and I felt how they both tensed.

"I know what she wants and what she needs." Jake spat back and glared angrily at him. I just wanted to scream '_NO YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!'_ If he knew what I wanted and needed, I would be in Edward's arms, inside our cottage. But Jake's Jake.

"Really??"

"Yes, we've been together for a long time." Jake said, and it made it sound like we still were.

"What are you, her boyfriend??" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Her ex-boyfriend." He said proudly, like it was a good thing.

"Is that supposed to be for your benefit?" Edward asked, like he had read my mind.

"Eh…well…" Jake stammered, not knowing what to answer. The thunder had finally quieted down now, so now it was only the golf balls left. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"Jake." I said firmly, which made both of the guys look at me. I got out of his arms and looked at him.

"Jake, I have an answer for the question you asked me the other day. And the answer is no, Jake. Sure, we can be friends, but nothing more." I said, and I saw the flicker of pain in his eyes as I did.

"Is this because of _him_??" He asked and pointed at Edward."Because if it is, we can have a match. Right here, right _now._ The one that wins, wins." He said challenging to Edward, as I was air.

"Are you sure?? Don't run of crying to mommy if your nose breaks." Edward answered as challenging as Jake had. I did not like where this was going…

"Bring it." He said and made a punch towards Edwards face, but he had ducked.

"Stop it!" I screamed, but no one seemed to listen. They started to fight, and as they did, I desperately screamed for them to stop. But they didn't. They continued instead. But none of them got hit; they missed each other all the time. Afterwards, I made up 2 theories about it. 1, they are just as good as the opponent. Or 2, they both suck as bad.

"STOP IT!!!" I screamed again, for what seemed like the 50th time, but this one was different, because just as I had screamed, thunder had started to rumble. I let out a blood curling scream and squat down, covering my ears with my hands and shutting my eyes.

"Bella!" they both screamed in unison. I tried to breathe deeply, but it felt like I didn't get any oxygen to my lungs. I felt how a pair of hands on both of my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes, but I got confused, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jacob and Edward worried faces where in front of me, shouting things at me, but I didn't hear anything. I also noticed I was lying on the ground. How did I get there?? Did they push me down?? If they did, they would be sorry…

Both of the boys helped me up from the ground, but everything seemed to spin. I looked around desperately trying to see, but my vision darkened and I felt how my knees gave in. the last thing I hears before I collapsed was my name. Bella…

**Playlist: The Scientist - Coldplay**

**A/N: OOHH!!!! funny, wasn't it?? frankfart101 asked if there is going to be any lemons, and I will answer; it won't. Sorry guys, not my cup of tea...  
Well, I hope you liked the Xtra long chapter!! Now that I got a little faster computer and time, I'll try to update faster. PLEASE review!!!//RF**


	16. Ghost stories

**A/N:Hi guys! I tried my best not to be so slow on updating, but school's just started, so... yeah, we all know that sucks... But I updated kinda fast (not really...)  
Thank you for all of your reviews!!  
Thank you: frankfart101, lozzy035, doglover1996, sternchen92, Miss F Cullen, A.J. LiViNg LiFe, Cutiepay, .-OCD, Guess who :P & toast rox!  
Here's chapter 16, i hope you'll like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Twitter, It or The Ring. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 16: Ghost stories**

**BPOV**

"…Why don't you just leave???" an irritated voice in the distance said. I knew that voice, I would recognize that voice anywhere… Jeesh, it sounds like one of those crappy monologues from those cheesy, lovey-dovey movies…but unfortunately, it was true. I _would_ recognize that voice anywhere, because it was Edward's voice.

Someone growled and then, Jake spoke.

"Mind your own business." Jake sneered back at him in his cold, unemotional voice. I knew he hadn't changed. On the outside, he seemed bright, happy and all that stuff, but it was just all pretending, wasn't it??

I sighed mentally and slowly opened my eyes. As I did, several voices called my name.

"Bella!!!" they all called in joy, and I immediately got hug attacked by someone. Someone with red, curly hair…

"Victoria?? "I said, surprised. She let me go and looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. And she looked relived, like I had been missing for 4 years or something…

"Bella we were so worried!!" she said, then gave me a hug again, making my face become buried by her red locks.

"Who are 'we' exactly??" I asked her, not really at the same page. She let me go and grinned at me apologetically.

"Ops, sorry, forgot to explain." She said and helped me sit up. That's when I realized my surroundings. I was sitting in a bed, my bed. I looked around and saw who 'we' where. On a chair next to my bed, was Edward, smiling brightly at me, which made me blush. Beside the chair was Victoria with James, holding her in his arms. On the foot of my bed was Tyler standing, grinning widely, and behind him, Mike stood, not really wanting to be there. On the other side of the bed was Jake standing, leaning against the wall.

"We we're really worried you know." Victoria said after I had looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. "When Tyler came to our cottage, telling us that you had passed out, I almost had a heart attack!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"How long was I out??" I asked, feeling a little stiff.

"For about 2 hours." Edward answered, which made me look at him. He looked relived, and he was still smiling.

"How are you feeling??" An unexpected voice asked which made us all jump. Behind Edward stood Mr. Smith in all his glory, wearing that familiar smile and looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Eh, I-I-I'm fine, thanks." I said after a moment, finally finding my voice. How did he get here?? I didn't see him coming…

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that Stacy." He said and smiled at me. I was just about to say that I wasn't Stacy, but somebody did it for me.

"Bella. Her name is Bella." Jake said as unemotionally as before. I turned to look at him, but his eyes where glaring at Mr. Smith. Fishy looked at him, almost looking a little surprised that Jake had talked, but only for a second, because before you could blink, his normal, friendly smile was back on his lips. Looking at Jake the whole time, he answered.

"Oh, my apologies, _Bella._"

They both looked at each other for a long time. Nobody said anything, nobody dared. Suddenly, a thought came to my head and being me I spit it out in no second.

"Jake, why are you still here??" I asked and looked at him. Several of the others turned to look at him as well, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay..." he said, looking at me now.

"Jake, I'm okay; you have no more reason to be here." I said, not wanting him here. When first came here, a feeling in my core came, but I don't know what the feeling is. I only know it's something bad.

"Are you sure??" he asked, a little more emotion in his voice. I seriously wanted to scream _'YES!!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!',_ but I didn't have the guts… in situations like this I really wonder why I started to date this guy, he doesn't get me at all.

I looked at him with a 'are you serious??' look, but he still didn't seem to get the picture, he hadn't even moved an inch closer to the door!!!

Then, somebody groaned and we all turned our heads to look at Mike.

"God, are you mental?? She's telling you to get the f*** out of here!!!" Mike yelled at him, which made us all surprised. Strangely, this was the wisest thing I've ever heard come out of that mouth of his…

Jake's face was still hard, but his eyes were now pleading.

"Really??" he asked and looked at me.

"YES!!" Everyone in the room except for me answered in unison, and to my surprise, so did Mr. Smith… strange.

Jake still looked at me like he didn't believe them, so I nodded in agreement, which made him sigh, making him understand I didn't want anything to do with him.

He slowly walked towards the door, like absolutely didn't want to, but did it anyway. When he had opened the door, he stopped, and turned his head towards me. This time, his face was clouded with pain, and his eyes where desperately looking at me, pleading. Then, something happened that nobody thought would.

Jake had turned and was now looking at me with his teary puppy eyes, and he was just about to say something, when Mr. Smith walked over to him.

"Alright, it was a pleasure meeting you. Have a safe trip home. Bye!!" he said in a happy voice and smiled, as he kicked Jake in his butt, making him fly, head first, out the door. The Fishy closed the door, sighed happily, and turned to us.

"Alright, that takes care of that!" he said and smiled brightly, like he just had won a prize and was facing the press afterwards.

Nobody said anything; we just stared at him, jaws at the floor.

"Oh, right." He said then, like he just had remembered something, and took out a super modern mobile out of his pocket. He took out the little stick on the side and started to poke on the screen with it. After he had done that, he seemed to wait for something, because he was tapping his foot impatiently. Then, he smiled happily and started to poke around again. Then, he started to write something, because he was saying the things he was writing out loud.

"_J-u-s-t,_ space_, k-i-c-k-e-d_, space, _a,_ space, _a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g_, space_, k-i-d_, space_, o-u-t_, space, _o-f,_ space, _a_, space, _d-o-o-r_, and dot." He said and poked some more on his little screen. Then he put the stick back in its place and the mobile back in his pocket. Then he looked up, and seemed to realize that everybody was staring at him.

"Oh. Kids, don't forget; it's lunch at 13:00. Well then, bye!" he said, waved like a dork, and went out of the door, closing it after him. It took a while for anybody to speak.

"Did he just twitter???" Victoria asked, being the first one of us to speak.

"I think he did." Tyler answered, as shocked as the rest of us.

"Eh… guys, its 12:59. We have to go to lunch." Edward said and looked at his clock.

"What, already??" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we have to go." Edward repeated and rose from his chair and walked towards the door. The rest of us followed, and we took on our rain coats and walked out to the golf balls.

***At lunch***

"Is it only me, or does something feel a little weird??" Victoria asked and took another bite of her sandwich. I looked at the table behind her back. Jessica, Lauren and the other bitches (yes, I can cuss too!) glared coldly at us. It was obviously because Edward was sitting at our table, but still… it was kind of creepy…

"It's probably only you." Tyler, Mike, Edward, James and I said in unison. We looked up each other, and then we started laughing.

***After lunch***

"So, what shall we do now??" James asked as we walked towards our cottage. They learned that me, running at all outside (as well as inside) isn't such a good idea, so we we're all walking.

"I don't know, what do you guys wanna do??" Tyler asked as we entered and stepped inside.

"Anything that doesn't involved poker, truth or dare or anything wet." I said and took off my wet raincoat and hang it on a hook on the wall. Mike was just about to open his moth, when I added "That means strip poker is out too." Mike pouted at my words, but didn't take the issue any further.

"What about ghost stories??" Mike said. Everybody turned to glare at him. "What??"

"Ghost stories?? Okay, truth or dare I can buy, but _ghost stories?_ Sorry dude, if that's what you wanna do, take the bus to a nursery in town, I'm sure they would be delighted to join you." Tyler said.

"But come on, it can be fun!" he pleaded and looked at us with puppy eyes.

"I'm okay with it, he has a point; it _can _be fun." Victoria said and grinned.

"I'm with Victoria." James said, taking her side, as always, even if it meant taking the same side as Mike.

"I'm in." Edward said and smiled his crooked smile and as he did, my bones melted inside me. Then, I noticed that everybody was turned to me, waiting for my answer. I shrugged, not really caring. Mike cheered and so did James and Victoria as they high fived each other. Edward was smiling his famous crooked smile, looking at me, and Tyler sighed heavily, defeated.

"Fine." He muttered and sat down on his bed. We all followed his example. Victoria sat with me on my bed, James on Edwards, Tyler on his and Mike on the floor.

"Please please pretty please can I sit in your bed??" Mike pleaded and looked at Tyler with puppy eyes.

"No." he said in a stern, cold voice, and when he did, I kind of got reminded of Jake.

"Aw, come on!! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Shut up already, or you won't get to sit on my bed!" Tyler yelled at him. Mike, who finally seemed to get the picture, stopped.

"Alright, who wants to go first??" Mike asked and jumped up and down with excitement from his little spot on the floor. Wow, Déjà vu.

"Well, I don't really know any ghost stories." I admitted, blushing.

"Well, that's okay, I know a few!!" Mike said happily.

He took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, he re-opened them again. When he did, he had a that ghost-story-telling face. He eyed everybody with a serious look before he started to tell his story.

"Alright. Once up on a time there was a boy whose name was… "He trailed of, thinking, then after a moment, he groaned. "Okay, there was a little boy. One day, he had a well in his backyard. The boy used to play at that well a lot, even if his mother told him different. Then one day, when he was out playing at the well, he heard a voice from the well, saying 'come here little boy, come here…'

"The boy, who was surprised to hear somebody, walked over to the well, looking down. The well wasn't deep, so when he looked down, he saw a figure in big, ugly clothes and white skin. And he had red, fuzzy hair that stood out in almost every direction. The figure looked up at the boy and smiled a grim, wicked smile at him. The boy could stretch out and touch him, so close the figure was. And-" he told, but was interrupted by a skeptic Tyler.

"How can it be a well if he can touch him??"

"Because this is a magic well, now shut up!!" Mike roared at him. Then he took a few deep breaths and continued.

"As the boy looked closer at the figure, he thought it looked like a clown. The clown put his hand down in his pocket and a second later, he had dragged out a balloon out of it. He smiled his wicked, grim smile at the small boy.

'You want a balloon son?? They float, they all float…' the clown said and-"Mike told, but got interrupted by Tyler again.

"Dude, that's it!" he said, which made us all look at him, confused.

"Tyler, if you can't take anymore, you can go outside." Mike teased, which made Tyler groan and throw his hands out in frustration.

"No! I mean _it_, like the movie 'it', with the crazy clown and the wells!" Tyler exclaimed, frustrated. The others nodded in agreement, but I didn't, I had no idea what they were talking about. It?? What a strange name for a movie…

"It's not!!" Mike yelled, offended by Tyler's words.

"Really?? Then what's the name of the clown in _your _story then??" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"Eh… Bennywise." Mike said which made the others laugh. I still didn't have any idea what they were talking about, so I sat there and kept smiling.

"Dude, that's just a rip off of 'It'." Tyler said and chuckled.

"Oh, fine!" Mike said and sulked…for 3 seconds. Then he jumped up and down in his seat of excitement again.

"I got another one! Okay, it's about this girl that's in a well because her mom was evil and pushed her down in it. Then there's this video tape that's out in the store, and if you watch it, you'll die, because then someone will like call you in the middle of the night and whisper '_7 days'_. And after a week, you're dead.

"Anyway, this girl that had an evil mom was also evil, so she's like the one who's killing everybody through the video tape. But it's like old shit you know, VCR. Anyway, in this video tape, you see all kinds of yucky stuff, like chopped off, moving fingers and like, insects and dead horses and stuff. Then you like see the evil mom sometimes and the well where the evil kid drowned. And then there's this lighthouse tha-"Mike babbled on, but once again, he was interrupted by Tyler.

"Dude, that's _the ring_! Do you know any ghost story that's not a rip off from a movie??" Tyler asked.

Mike looked at him, unsure what to answer, but Tyler took his silence as an answer enough.

"Didn't think so. Anyone else who knows a good ghost story??" Tyler asked and looked around. Victoria sighed and looked around.

"If anybody doesn't have anything, I guess I can tell one." She said and did as Mike had, closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths. Then she opened her eyes and looked around, just as Mike had, with the famous ghost-story-telling face.

"A few years ago, there were a couple of kids who decided to go camping over the weekend. They were 5, 2 girls and 3 guys. They went to the camping sight and set up their tents. Everything went on good and everybody had a blast. But then something happened…" she trailed off, leaving the dark cottage in silence. The only sound was the rain that was pouring down outside.

"The 2 girls were sleeping in one of the tents when one of them woke up from a nightmare. She woke up the other girl because she was too afraid to stay up alone. The other girl comforted the girl and after a moment, she wasn't afraid anymore. But instead of going to bed, the 2 girls stayed up and talked. But suddenly, they saw a dark shadow at the opening on their tent. Both of the girls started to scream, but stopped as they heard familiar laughter from the outside of the tent.

"One of the guys opened the zipper of the tent and greeted them warmly. The two girls, who were angry at him for scaring them, told him to go back to his tent. The guy did as he was told and left the girls, who started to talk again. But suddenly, they heard a rustle outside the tent. They both jumped at the surprise, but they thought it was the boy again, so they started to call his name, but no one answered… The girls got a little more worried now, and continued to call his name, but no one answered.

Suddenly they heard a loud growl right outside their tent. It was a brutal growl, loud and deep, which made both the girls scream in terror. Then, the growl disappeared. The girls sat in their tent, terrified and shook of fear. Suddenly, they saw a dark shadow at the opening of their tent, unzipping the opening slowly…" Victoria told in her ghost story telling voice. Just as she said the last thing, lighting stroke outside, reveling a dark shape, standing outside the window…

**Playlist: Face down - Red jumpsuit apparatus**

**A/N: The infamous cliffhanger!! Yeah, we all hate them and I promise I'll update soon. Btw, I hope the ghost story Victoria told didn't suck so much you wanted to blow your brains out or something... I'm sorry it sucked that bad... I promise I'll never start to write ghost stories ever again... (Yes, I wrote that... it took me hours...)  
Anyway, was it only me or was Fishy super great to kick Jake out of that door?? I liked that he did that anyway :P PLEASE review!!!// RF**


	17. Who’s outside the window?

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating! School has been really busy and unfortunately, just as I finished writing the chapter, the site was down, so I couldn't upload it... (I was really pissed at that moment, you have no idea...)**

**Thank you for reviewing!!  
Thank you: lozzy035, love the Cullen's 17, .-OCD, boconnor8675, frankfart101, RangerRainbow, toast rox, OLYMPICOVEN, alexandra Knight, sternchen92, Guess who :P, ., peekAboo & Cutiepay! You guys are the best!!! :D (That's a **_**lot**_** of names... *stunned*)  
Anyway, I'm sure you **_**really**_** want to know what's going to happen, and I won't stop you, so here it is, chapter 17!  
Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. But I do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 17: Who's outside the window???? **

**BPOV**

I was just about to let out a blood curling scream, when I saw what the figure was, and the scream in my throat only became a small squeal. Everybody turned to look at me, misunderstanding the situation, thinking I only was afraid of the thunder. Victoria took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Bella, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid." She said softly as she held my hand, just like you would when a kid is scared about something under the bed. But I didn't really listen what they said, confusion had only made half my mind work.

"Bella??? Hellou??" Mike said and snapped his fingers in front of my face, which got me out of my trance, but it didn't make me take my eyes from the figure.

"Bella, what's the matter??" Edward asked and rose from his bed and walked over to me. "Are you not feeling well??"

Just as he did, thunder hit again, and this time, I saw what the figure was, which made goose bumps go all over my skin. I jumped a little at the sound of the thunder, but it wasn't as bad as it would be if you were outside. Everybody started to talk immediately, saying soothing word so I wouldn't be afraid, but I ignored them again.

I rose from my bed, looking at the window the whole time and walked over to it, the others right behind me, probably wondering if I had a screw loose. Over to the window and opened it. The wind was blowing hard and the rain poured down heavily.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here??" I asked him, frowning at him. Edward, who stood behind me, tensed and I could swear he was glaring at Jake at the moment.

"Just checking you were okay." He answered with a nonchalant grin on his face. I frowned at him, confused??

"Making sure if I was okay??? Jake, you know I hate the thunder, and do you think it helps if you stand outside my window, making faces just as the lightning strike?? If you do, you're wrong." I said.

"What do you mean by making faces??" Jake asked and frowned back at me.

"When you were picking your nose and squinting."

"YOU SAW THAT??!??!?" Jake screamed, in a horror struck voice, and as he did, I saw how his russet skin became one shade darker.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, and as Jake, I felt how my cheeks got hot.

"Awkward…." Mike said teasingly in his singsong voice behind me. But it was quickly followed by a quiet "Ouch!!!" We stood there for a moment in awkward silence for a moment, until Edward broke it.

"Jacob, what are you doing here??" he asked, or rather demanded in a cold, harsh voice, which made me shiver.

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure she was okay." He repeated and gave Edward a cold glare before he looked back at me.

"Well she's fine, so you can go now." Edward said and placed a hand on my shoulder protectively. A deep sound came from Jake, like a growl, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Jake glared at him, but at the same time, it looked like he shivered. He was kind of vibrating, but it stopped just after a moment. Then, he looked at me, his eyes wondering if Edward's words were true.

"Yes, Jake, I'm fine. Now go!" I shouted at him in an irritated tone, which made him flinch, and pointed a finger at the woods. He slowly turned, muttering "bye then" and walked away towards the woods, muttering to himself the whole time. I sighed and closed the window. But just as I did and turned around, I saw Mike wearing a sly grin on his face, which only meant one thing; this can't be good.

"What?" I asked him and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Haven't you guys noticed?? It has stopped raining!!" he said cheerfully. I turned around to the window, and yes, he was right, it had stopped raining. I never thought I'd say this twice, but Mike was right. All of us smiled happily at Mike's discovery. Then, I could swear I saw a light bulb on top of Victoria's head, flickering to life.

"Hey, I know!! Why don't we go for a midnight swim!!" she said and smiled happily. James looked satisfied with the idea, but on the other hand, I think he would've gone with any idea made by Victoria.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He said and took her into his arms and kissed her head softly. She giggled and turned to us.

"You in??" she asked us and looked at me. I thought about it. Hmmm… swim… in the middle of the night… well, on the bright side, in the water, you don't really have to see were you swim; because you can't trip in it… the main problem would probably be getting to the lake…and the temperature of the water.

Like Victoria had read my thoughts she quickly added "It's not that cold in the water, I promise." She said and winked at me, and then she looked at Mike, who was literary jumping of excitement.

"Mike, you're in aren't you??"

"Hell yeah!!" he said, but was quickly punched by Victoria in the gut, who now looked extremely dangerous.

"Don't. Use. Such. Language. She hissed through gritted teeth, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then she opened them and turned to Tyler and smiled brightly.

"How about you?"

"Sure, that's cool." He answered and shrugged his shoulders, grinning ear to ear. She nodded at his answer and turned to Edward, who stood beside me.

"How about you, Eddie boy?? Care to join us??"

Edward looked at her, or rather glared.

"I would rather appreciate if you didn't call me that." He said in a cold tone, but Victoria just flicked it off.

"Whatever, are you coming or not???" she asked him in an irritated tone that made her sound almost like Jessica. Edward turned to look at me, and answered her.

"Wherever she goes, I go." He said, still looking at me. Victoria sighed and looked at me, wanting to know my answer.

"So? Are you coming or not, Bella???" she asked and looked at me, her face nonchalant, but her eyes pleading. I sighed and turned to look at Edward.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn??" I asked him. He shrugged nonchalantly and grinned.

"I could ask you the same question." He shot back at me. I sighed again, seeing I won't win this, no matter how hard I'll try.

"I'm in." I said and turned to Victoria. She squealed an ear splitting sound, which made want to cover my ears. It feels like I've been through this before.

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_I stood in a bright pink room. There was an open double door in the other side of the room; the closet. A 14, maybe 15 year old girl with jet black hair that stood out in every direction and pixie like features skipped out of it and right up to me._

"_Come on Bella, can't I just do one make over on you, just once??" she asked and pouted, going full puppy eyes on me. I groaned and looked into her pleading eyes. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't get away; Eddie was gone for the hour, not coming back for a while…_

"_Come on, Alice!" I begged, but then she made her final blow and looked up at me with her golden brown eyes. _

"_Fine…" I muttered, defeated. Alice immediately stopped her little charade and started to jump up and down with excitement, squealing an earsplitting sound, which made me want to cover my ears._

"_Oh, Bellie, this is going to be so much fun!"_

_Fun…_

_Fun…_

_Fun…_

_**End of flashback *swoosh***_

"Bella?? Bella!!" Edward's frantic voice in the distance pleaded, which made me come back to earth. Edward stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and shook me gently. Behind him was Victoria standing, looking worried but not as worried as Edward. In fact, I don't think anybody could look as worried as Edward. Jeesh, I only spaced out, it's not like I fainted.

"Eh, what??" I said and his face immediately relaxed. He opened his mouth to say something, but somebody started to talk behind him.

"You were out for a while Bella." Victoria said. I looked at her and James, who stood right beside her with a friendly smile on his lips.

"How long??" I asked her, but this time, Edward answered.

"5 minutes or so." He said and grinned at me. Wow… I had that flash back about that familiar movie for 5 minutes??? Way to go Bella…

"Okay, so she's back to earth. Now let's go back to our original plan." Mike said and grinned sheepishly. I frowned and looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. He sighed, muttering something to himself before he answered.

"The midnight swim, remember??" he asked and gave me a 'are you serious?' look. The words hit my brain, forcing it to start working. How could I forget that we were supposed to go midnight swimming? We talked about it 5 minutes ago! Sometimes I wonder if I could do a brain exchange, this one obviously doesn't work as it should…

"Oh right, the midnight swim. Well, shouldn't we go then??" I asked and started to walk towards the door. But as I got there, somebody cleared his throat, which made me turn around.

"Eh, Bella? When you go swimming, you change into beachwear, if you're not planning to go skinny dipping that is." Tyler said. Mike kind of looked pleased with the idea of me skinny dipping, which made me shiver in disgust. Edward and Victoria seemed to have noticed to, because 2 seconds later, Mike was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Well, James and I will go change. Come to our cottage when you're ready." Victoria said, and before anyone could answer, both of them were out of the door. I sighed and went to my bag, looking for my bikini. After a long moment of digging, I finally found it. Then I took my towel, a pair of sweat pants and a T shirt and walked towards the door.

"I'll go change, I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder and left the cottage.

***A few minutes later***

I walked over to the door and knocked 3 times and it only took a few seconds for the guys to open it. I walked inside, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a T shirt, wearing my bikini under it. Inside, the guys were sitting on their beds, well… if you call Mike's little spot on the floor 'bed' that is. I walked over to my bag and put my other cloths in it. Then I turned to the others.

"Are you ready??" I asked them.

"Baby, I was born ready!" Mike said flirtatious and grinned at me. I sighed and turned to Tyler, ignoring the annoying idiot on the floor.

"Yeah, sure." He said and shrugged, taking his towel and started to walk towards the door with Mike close behind him. Then I turned to Edward, meeting his gaze. I almost drowned in his eyes, so I looked away, my instinct of survival telling me to, or rather screamed. Damn, that should be illegal, drown somebody like that. And I always thought I could swim…

"Are you okay??" Edward asked, and even if I didn't look at him, I could tell by his voice that he was worried. Man, this kid got worried about everything! But, when he worries about me, the butterflies in my stomach start flying and I feel all warm and fuzzy. But again, it does irritate me that he worries about _everything_ I does. It's not like he is my dad or something…

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, are you coming or not??" I asked, still not looking at him. I heard how he sighed and moved closer to me. Then, he took my face in his hands and turned my head, making me meet his gaze.

"I would appreciate if you look at my face when you speak to me." He said in a soft voice, making my bones melt. "And for your question, as I told you before; wherever you go, I'll follow." He said, stroke my cheek and then let me go. His words were cute, but at the same time, I was confused and kind of grossed out.

"Excuse me??" I asked him when he just had turned his back at me and was walking towards the door, that now was open and the doorway was empty. He looked as confused as I was feeling.

"What is it Bella??" he asked and looked at me, frowning.

"You said you would follow me everywhere!" I said and threw my hands up in the air dramatically. His frown deepened and he took a step closer to me.

"Yes, and I meant it. I will follow you everywhere Bella." He said and his voice sounded strong and cool, but his words really destroyed it all. I frowned at him, the cute feeling I'd felt earlier, now disappeared, long gone.

"Everywhere??? Isn't that…kind of stalkerish?? "I asked.

"Well…-"he began, but was interrupted by Victoria's voice right outside the door.

"You're still here talking?? Come on, let's go already!" she said, walked into the cottage and linked my arm and walked out of it, dragging me with her in the progress. She left Edward there, stunned. Well, I don't really think he should be. I mean, when somebody tell you they will follow you everywhere, I don't really take it as a complement…

When we were a bit away from the cottage, Victoria stopped. I straightened up and looked at her.

"Where are the others??" I asked, noticing she was alone.

"There at the lake already." She answered simply. "Now, what happened when we were gone? Anything good?" she asked, looking like she could burst of excitement. I frowned at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Oh, come on! With Edward of course!" she said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Was anything supposed to happen??"

"Well, come on, he obviously likes you and you him." She said. I froze with shock, not believing her words.

What? No! We're just friends! And besides, I don't like him, not that way." I said blushing at her statement, telling her the truth. The last thing was only half truth. In fact, I didn't know what I felt about him.

"Well-"she started, but got interrupted by an annoying voice I kind of hated by now.

"Come on Bella, hurry up!" he said, standing behind Victoria. Her face instantly became red of anger, and let's just say, Mike was lucky standing behind her, not seeing the super scary face she had, obviously for him. She turned to him slowly, wearing a stained smile. When she was completely turned, I saw how Mike's face shifted from happiness to pure fright. And then they were running.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B****!!!" Victoria roared as she charged towards him. Mike was screaming like a little girl, which made me giggle.

***A few minutes later***

"We're finally here!" Tyler exclaimed and walked out on the pier. The moon, that finally escaped its hiding place behind the clouds, shone brilliantly down at us.  
After Victoria had beat up Mike, she came back, just as Edward did, so she didn't have a chance to continue our earlier conversation.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Mike said, exactly like a 4 year old boy and ran out on the pier and dove into the dark water. After a few seconds, he reached the surface.

"Come on, it's not cold at all!!" he said and grinned, looking at me.

"Translation: It's ice cold." Tyler said, grinning as well. "Well, silly or not, I'm no rotten egg." He said and jumped into the water, making the cannonball right next to Mike, drowning him in the splash. Victoria laughed at Mike's now irritated face and took off her clothes as well, leaving her in her green bikini. Wow…she looked stunning.

"You coming?? She asked James, who nodded at her. Then she grinned, and with their soundless communication, they both jumped into the water, hand in hand. That left me and Edward on the pier.

"Come on you guys, get in!" Victoria said and grinned at me. I sighed, knowing she would get me into the water if I refused. I began to take off my clothes, when I noticed that everyone was staring at me, especially Edward. I immediately started to blush, feeling self-conscious.

"What??" I asked and took of my T shirt, leaving me in my blue bikini.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin." He said, watching me. I blushed even more

"EDWARD, STOP FLIRTING AND GET INTO THE WATER!!!!" Mike screamed at him, which made him drop my gaze and turn to glare at him instead. Tyler, who also kind of looked a little pissed, placed his hands on Mikes head and pushed him down into the water. Everyone seemed pleased with that and looked smugly satisfied, even me. After a few seconds, Tyler couldn't hold him down anymore, and Mike reached the surface, coughing like crazy.

"MAN, ARE YOU SICK!! YOU TRIED TO DROWN ME!!!!!!!" He screamed at Tyler who smiled sheepishly at him, obviously not regretting it. Then I turned to look at Edward, who now had taken off his T shirt, leaving him in his swimming trunks. His muscular chest made me blush and look away, looking at the ones in the water. No one seemed to notice my peeping-tom moment.

"Come on you two, get in!" Tyler said this time.

"Yeah, come on guys!" James agreed from the dark water, looking at Edward.

"Ladies first." Edward said, like the gentleman he is.

**EPOV**

"Ladies first." I said, not wanting to leave her on the pier alone if I jumped in first. She looked so frail in the light of the moon, her skin looking so pale…

"Well, get in then! Come on Bella!" James called again. Bella looked at him, then, she turned slowly to look at me. She looked like a goddess when the moon hit her face, her eyes sparkling. Her cheeks where slightly flushed when she smiled a small, uncertain smile at me. It made my heart thud hard inside my chest. Then, she turned towards the pier and started to run, well, walk really fast. As she reached the end of the pier, she quickly composed her body, making it straight as a pin, raising her hands up in the air. Then she dove. She looked so graceful, so beautiful when she hit the water, making a perfect dive. She quickly re surfaced, looking happy and excited. God she looked beautiful…

"Come on Edward, it's only you left!" Victoria yelled at me.

**BPOV**

"Come on Edward, it's only you left!" Victoria yelled at Edward, who was standing on the pier, watching me. I grinned at him and swam away a little from the pier. Then I turned to him and grinned. He grinned back at me, and then he was running towards the end of the pier. When he was at the end, he quickly straightened up and dove in to the water, elegant and graceful. He came back to the surface and met my gaze, smiling his brilliant crooked smile. God he looked beautiful…

He swam to me and so did the others, except Mike. He snorted at Edward and swam towards the piers ladder. He climbed up and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Show off. Look at this." He said and grinned cocky at me, then at Edward. He began to run towards the end of the pier, just like Edward and I had, but just when he was at the end and was just about to dive in, he slipped and began to fall towards the water, head first, and hitting it with a big splash.

All of us started to laugh at him as he reached the surface and started to cough – again – like crazy. He looked at us, his eyes pissed and embarrassed. We continued to laugh, and then we began to swim. I was really glad that you couldn't trip in water, because if you could, I would, definitely.

I began to swim towards the centre of the lake (it wasn't that big). I began to do the backstroke, so I could watch the stars and the moon while I swam, but when I had turned around to my back, I instantly stopped swimming and just floated there on my back. The sky was now cloudless and the stars shone brightly down at me, thousands of sparkling beauties. But all of them were no comparison to the moon. The big, white moon that shone brightly at us, the only light we had in the dark lake, was big on the sky.

I watched them all, amazed, when I felt something grab my foot and pull me down. I started to scream and kicked franticly, but it was too late; I was already under the surface. I looked around into the dark water, trying to see who it was – what _it _was that had dragged me down. I kept looking around, until I stopped, seeing something yellow, floating around under the water. I instantly recognized Mike's head and became furious with hate. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands, pulling me up to the surface. As I came up, I gasped for air. I turned to see who had rescued me from the stupid/super evil Mike, and saw that it was James.

"Are you alright??" he asked me as I breathed heavily.

"Yes, thank you." I said, and then I noticed that everyone had surrounded me, even Mike. All their questions attacked me at once.

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened??"

"Did you swallow a lot of water??"

"How are you feeling??"

All of them asked me something, all of them were worried, except Mike. He was swimming a bit away from the little group, smirking. The anger bubbled inside me and I began to swim towards him in no time. The others stayed and watched as I kicked his stupid little butt. When I was done with him, he had swallowed half the lake.

"Nice going!" Victoria snickered at me. I grinned back and went back to watching the stars.

***Later* **

"Hey, it's starting to get cold now, let's go back." Victoria said, and we all agreed. We swam back to the pier and climbed up the ladder. At that moment, the only thing I could think about was our warm, cozy cottage. We all half ran back to the place where we dumped our clothes (except me, I walked).  
I walked up to my little pile of clothes and took my towel, wrapping it tightly around me. The air was now colder than before, making goose bumps appear on my arms. I shivered slightly as we started to walk back to our cottage. I was almost in daze as we walked; only thinking of our cottage, of warmth. That's why I didn't notice when Edward put his arm around me. Only when he hugged me closer to him, I finally noticed it. I looked up at him, blushing like crazy, but he just smiled and answered me simply.

"I don't want you to be cold." He said and continued to walk with me close to his side. At that moment, my brain didn't really work as it should've. My normal reaction would be: 'eh…okay, I can walk by myself, thank you.' But the warmth of his body made me go into trace. We continued to walk, but when we we're almost at the cottages, we heard a familiar, now very pissed voice behind us.

"Well well well, what do we have here??" Fishy said behind us, sounding incredible evil and very, _very_ pissed. We all froze, thinking the same thing. _'Damn it'._ Edward turned us slowly around, facing Mr. Smith. But when I saw his face, a shiver of fear passed my spine and the phrase _'if looks could kill…' _suddenly ran through my mind. He was glaring at us with a deadly look, looking ready to kill any second. Well, he wasn't glaring at me or Victoria, only at the boys.

"Are you going to explain yourself???" he asked, still glaring with his murderous glare at us.

"We went for a swim." James said, holding on to Victoria. I looked at Fishy, wide eyed. I've never seen him so pissed before, not even when he crushed that student's phone.

"For a swim, eh??" he said, his voice sounding really evil. At that moment I was seriously so scared I nearly crapped my pants.

"Yes sir." All of us said. Just as we did, his eyes flickered to me, like he hadn't noticed I was there. He looked at me for a brief second, but for that second, I thought I saw something else in his eyes besides anger. But I couldn't grasp what it was.

"Alright all of you, go to my cottage." He demanded, pointing towards the cottages. Mike was just about to complain when he loudly added "NOW!". We all started to walk in a fast phase towards the cottages, but then someone stopped me.

"Stacy, what are you doing??" he asked me and I turned around to meet his face, totally confused.

"I'm… walking to your cottage??" I answered, but it sounded more like a question. At that moment, I was too scared to point out that my name wasn't Stacy.

He walked over to me and released Edwards had on my shoulder and placed a hand on my back, pushing my forward and away from Edward.

"But darling, you don't get any punishment, of course not! Go back to your cottage and rest; I'm sure this has been a tiresome day for you." He said and smiled his friendly smile. I looked at him, even more confused.

"I…don't get any punishment??" I asked, totally stunned.

"Of course not, why would you??? I'm sure the rest of them tricked you into it." He said and turned to glare at the rest of them.

"But I-"I started, trying to explain they hadn't, that I was at fault too, but he didn't listen.

"It's alright, you may go." He said and waved me away. Then he turned his back to me, so I couldn't see his expression, but judging by my friends faces, it wasn't pretty.

"Now move! Come on, we don't have all night!!" he said in a harsh voice and started to walk towards them, which made them back away. I saw the pleading looks of my friends as they walked away to Mr. Smith's cottage. I slowly walked back to our cottage, walking very slow, thinking about the rest of them as I did. When I entered the dark cottage, I felt how guilt kept crawling down my spine. I was such a horrible person. None of the others deserved this…except Mike. I wonder what they were doing as punishment… I shivered by the thought. I took off my wet bikini and replaced it with my PJ's.

As I crawled down in my bed, waiting for the others, a question popped to my head.

Why didn't I get punishment??

As I lied there, I came up with millions of reasons, but none fit. As time passed, my eyelids became heavier and finally closed, making my slowly drift to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I heard the door open and sigh and groans from the boys as they entered. The last thing I heard before I completely went down under was the words "Goodnight Bellie…"

**A/N: Well, I kind of wanted to be nice, so I didn't end with a cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating, but every time I got home from school, i was kind of freaked out. Something horrible has happened to me: I have a stalker. And oh no, that's not it, I got a 64 year old stalker. My English/French teacher, Professor Anna loves me. Seriously, she's just like Fishy! *shiver of horrible memories*  
Well, did you like it??? I hope you did, I did. *coughMike's evilcouch* Please REVIEW!!!! :P//RF**


	18. Meatballs & potatoes

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating, but unfortunately, this is how it will be from now on (if I'm not able to write a chapter in the middle of the week). I will try to write as much as I can in the weekends. (Sorry, I know it's mean, but is so much with school and all)  
Some good news (for you, not me) is that I've caught a cold, so if you guys are lucky (not me) I'll be able to stay home next week. **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! Thank you: Cutiepay, OlYMPICOVEN, love the Cullen's 17, Emma-MasenCullen, lozzy035, Miss F Cullen, Guess who :P, papila, sternchen92, Alexandra Knight, frankfart101, twird 48, RangerRainbow, .-OCD & Mistresz.B! Let me just get this straight: THANK YOU, LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
Now, go ahead and read about...meatballs and potatoes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But i do own Mr. Smith :P**

**Chapter 18: Meatballs and potatoes **

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes and got very confused when I saw the scene in front of me. Everyone (meaning Victoria, James, Edward, Mike & Tyler) and three other people were in our cottage, all fully dressed and talking, not noticing I was awake. The other persons were a girl and 2 boys. The girl was tall and had her dark brown hair pulled up in messy pony tail, her face looking as tired as I felt. She had dark brown eyes behind a pair of squared shaped, white glasses.

One of the boys I recognized, it was Eric, Eric Yorkie. He was rather tall and had dark, messy hair. His pimply face was now smiling which made me shiver. I mean, the guy _could_ take care of those things, he really could. But he didn't.  
The other guy was really short, not dwarf length, but short. He was looking at the girl with big loving eyes. Man, they would be a cute couple if they already weren't.

"Where did _you_ go last night??" Mike asked Victoria and glared at her. She grinned at him and then answered him teasingly.

"I went to sleep, what did you expect??" she said.

"No, I meant why didn't you work your ass off like everyone else at Smith's house?" He said angrily. She raised one eyebrow and then she answered in a sly voice.

"I ran away." She said smugly and grinned at him and shrugged. "Easy." Mike looked at her with wide eyes.

"YOU RAN AWAY!?" he screamed, but got quickly silenced by the others in intensive hushes.

"Mike, can you _please_ just think a little? I know you don't have that much IQ, but really, this one you should figure out yourself." Tyler said in an angry whisper. Mike, who didn't seem to understand at all, frowned at him, looking utterly confused.

"What?? What is it that I should figure out myself??" Everybody sighed at his stupid question that was supposed to be obvious. I really didn't understand either, does that make like Mike!??! Panic started to crawl up my spine, but it went away as Edward started to explain the obvious.

"Mike, Bella is still sleeping and I would rather keep it that way." He said in a dark tone, which made him sound very evil. I didn't like that he sounded like that, it didn't sound like him. As Edward had said his words, everyone's eyes in the room turned to look at me. It was kind of funny to see their reaction. As they saw that my eyes were open and staring back at them, their eyes became wide with shock and a few of them started to blush.

"What? Yes, I'm awake. "I told them as I sat up in my bed, knowing my hair would look like a bird's nest, but really didn't care that much. Edward, who had been the only one sitting with his back towards me on the edge my bed, turned around to look at me.

"Bella…" he said and sighed heavily and then smiled softly towards me."Why do you always have to do the opposite of what I tell you??"

I grinned back at him and stuck out my tongue at him like a 5 year old.

"Because the things you tell me to do are often very stupid." I told him, grinning ear to ear. He smiled his crooked smile back at me, which made me melt in my bed, my bones too soft to keep me up straight. I sank down in my bed just like you do when you get a head rush, but the others misunderstood me and thought I passed out or something.

"BELLA?!?" Many confused and panicked voice called at the same time and I felt how they all ran towards my bed. As I saw their faces when they approached me, I saw how their panic slowly faded away, when they saw me and my probably bright red face. But it was Edward who looked the most amused of them all.

"Did you pass out because of my awesomeness?" he asked and grinned teasingly at me.

_Yes_. "NO!! I DID NOT!!" I screamed with a little bit too much volume which made my face get even hotter. He laughed at my sudden defensive reaction.

"Are you sure?? If you think I'm hot, you can just say it out loud." He said and smiled at me.

"I don't." I said quietly and it felt like I had a fever or something. Wait, I think I know this fro-

_**Flashback *Swoosh***_

_I sat down at the bench in the small park; the autumn leafs blowing around, making the surrounding glow in a beautiful shade of yellow, orange and red. The boy, looking like he was 13, maybe 14, sat down on the bench next to me. His green eyes stared into mine, which made me lose concentration on everything else. It was his smile that brought me back to the earth._

"_What??" I asked, coming back._

"_Haven't your mom ever told you it isn't nice to gawk on people like that." He said teasingly, making my cheeks go red._

"_You know, if you think I'm hot, you can just say it out loud." He said and smiled mockingly at me._

"_I DON'T!!" I screamed a little too loud, making the children and their parents turn their heads towards us and stared at us, clearly debating if we had a mental disorder. I flushed even more and hid my face into my mittens. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at him. He was still smiling, but all mocking was gone, leaving it friendly and warm._

"_I'm sorry Be-"_

_**End of flashback *Swoosh***_

"BELLA!!! Is she going to be okay???" Victoria's worried voice asked as my flashback got interrupted. Damn, it's that movie again!! What was it called again… and the plot, I have no idea what the story line is, but it seems to be like a romantic drama or something… Still, when did I see-?

"Bella?? Bella please answer me." Edward pleaded, his voice making me losing my train of thought and looked at him like a complete moron.

"Eh, what??" I asked him, blinking a little bit.

"Thanks for joining us again. I know we're not that interesting, but you could at least _try_ to concentrate on us while we are talking to you." Edward said in a relived and happy but annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a moment." I said and smiled apologetically at them.

"Yeah we noticed. Anyway, I wanted you guys to meet my friends, Angela, Ben and Eric." Victoria said and introduced us, or at least me to the other persons in the cottage, who I for the moment, completely forgotten about. The tall girl with glasses, Angela as she was called, waved shyly to me. The short one, who obviously was Ben, grinned at me, making me smile back. Eric smiled brightly and greeted me warmly.

"Hi." I said, kind of awkwardly, remembering I was still lying in my bed with my PJ's on.

"So, when's breakfast??" Mike asked, and as to make his point even clearer, his stomach rumbled. We all laughed before Tyler answered him.

"In 20 minutes." He said, making me want to groan and pull the sheets over my head and pretend I fell down in a hole and couldn't make it to breakfast. But nope, that was not happening.

"I should change." I said and crawled out of my warm bed, making me shiver as I stepped out into the cold - well _I_ thought it was cold- air of the cottage. I walked over to my bag and took out a change of clothes.

"I'll be back in a minute." I called to the others behind me and walked out of the cottage, heading towards the toilets.

***A few minutes later.***

"Oh, there you are." James greeted me warmly as I entered the re-entered the cottage a few minutes later, fully dressed.

"Hi." I said and walked passed him to my bag. The others in the cottage was sitting and talking intensively to each others, about what, I don't know. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, listening to the others and tried to understand what they were talking about.

"So, what shall we do to get back at Smithy??" Mike asked and grinned evilly. Tyler, Edward & James looked at each other and then as Mike had, grinned widely. Tyler had just opened his mouth when a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Yes, what are you going to do??" He mused as he stepped into our sight.

"How long have you been standing there??" Mike asked Fishy, his face pale as a ghosts. All of us were surprised by Mr. Smith's suddenly appearance; no one had heard or seen him coming…

"Long enough." Smithy answered him and glared coldly at the boys, totally ignoring everyone else in the room. Mike, Tyler & Edward looked at each other, and then they gulped loudly in unison, looking scared as hell. Smith smiled at them, his normal smile, but it looked strained and in the moment, very, very evil…

He walked over to the boys and his smile faded.

"Come." He said in a stern voice. Edward, Tyler and James sighed, but stood up and walked towards the door of the cottage, but Mike didn't. He stayed at his little spot on the floor and looked at Smith, fear in his eyes. God he's stupid. I mean, if you're that scared, why don't you just do as he says?

Smith turned to glare at Mike. With wordless communication, they started at each other, no one giving in. Then Fishy sighed and walked over to Mike, who now looked like he could do a number two in his pants any minute now. Mr. Smith took a firm grip on Mike's shirt and started to drag the struggling Mike out the door.

"NOOOO!! I WON'T GO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!! IT WAS TYLER, IT'S ALWAYS TYLER! TYLER AND THAT EDWARD DUDE!! I PROMISE!!!"Mike screamed as he was dragged out the door, kicking all the way. We all watched, wide eyed as they both disappeared through the door. But just as we thought they were gone, Smith's smiling face re-appeared in the doorway.

"It's breakfast in 10 minutes, don't forget." He said, looking directly at me as he did, and winked. Then, he was gone. We all looked like question marks for some while, and it took some time for us to start talking again, but eventually, we did.

"So…think they will survive??" I asked, a little bit worried about the 3 of my friends who had been captured by Fishy. The forth one who had been dragged out of the room kind of deserved it.

Victoria looked at my worried face, and then she grinned slyly.

"Nope, not a minute."

***At breakfast***

When we entered the lunchroom, we almost laughed or asses of by the disturbing sight in front of us. At the place where the food table was, James, Tyler, Edward & Mike stood with bright pink aprons on and hair nets. As the 5 of us walked in, we almost collapsed on the floor, laughing. The four of them glared coldly at us as we walked over to them, fighting not to burst out into hysterical laughs.

"Hello ladies, care for some porridge??" Edward asked in an English-old-lady voice and pointed at the disgusting puddle of so called 'porridge' in the pot in front of him. All of us, even Angela, Ben and Eric, burst out into laughing, making everyone in the lunchroom turn around to stare at us. I quickly blushed red and stopped laughing, looking down at the floor.

"What is it Miss?? Do you not want any porridge??" Edward asked me, making me look up from the floor into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"No, I think I'm fine with a sandwich, thank you." I said and smiled at him, moving over to James, who was stationed at the sandwiches. I grabbed one and went over to a table, followed by Angela, Ben and Eric. Victoria stayed at the 4 ladies in pink a minute longer.

I sat down and took a bite from my sandwich, feeling really hungry.

"So, what are we doing today??" Eric asked as he took a big gulp of his coffee.

"Shall I be honest? I have no idea." I said and chewed my sandwich happily as Victoria came skipping towards our table and sat down with us.

"So, what happened with the others??" Angela asked Victoria and pointed at the 4 ladies in pink.

"Why don't you just go and ask them??" Eric asked, which made Angela blush scarlet. But Victoria just giggled at them.

"No, it's okay. Well, they are going to work for Smith all day. With what on the other hand, I don't know." She said and ate her salad peacefully. Then she looked up at Ben and Angela.

"So? How's it going??" she asked and smiled at them. Ben, who looked like a question mark, frowned deeply at her.

"How's 'what' going??" He asked, sounding suspicious, but Victoria just laughed at him.

"With you 2 dating of course, what else??" Just as she had answered his question, Angela's face became hot and bright red, and to my surprise, so did Ben's.

"Eh…well, good I guess." Ben answered after a moment. God, they were so cute together. Seriously, if they break up, I will hunt both of them down and make them get back together.

"Oh, come on! Some details here!!" Victoria pleaded and went all puppy eyes in them, but to their luck, they were able to resist them.

"Eh, Victoria, I don't think they will share, not now. Maybe in 20 years when they're married." Eric said which made the happy couple blush even more.

"Fine." She said, sulking, and pouted like an 8 year old who wasn't allowed to watch TV. We all laughed at her and it didn't take long for her to join us.

"So," Eric started to ask, flirting with me all the way. "How about you Bella?? Seeing someone at the moment??" He asked. I stared at him, kind of surprised by his question.

"Well…no, not right now." I answered low. Is smile grew and he stared at me as the others started to talk about something. I started to eat my sandwich, pretending to listen to the others and ignoring Eric's gaze. Then, the chair next to me moved and Edward sat down, still wearing his pink apron.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Tyler asked as he sat down on a chair on the other side of the table. Victoria was just about to answer, when Mr. Smith cleared his throat and started to speak, the lunch room becoming completely quiet except his loud, clear voice.

"Alright, quiet down so I can tell you today's agenda. Today we're swimming because _some_ people really seemed to want to." He said as he sent a cold glare towards our direction. "Understood? Good, we'll meet at the lake in 15 minutes, fully dressed." He said and left the room, leaving a bunch of completely confused and, in a minute, very stressed.

"Did he just say 15 minutes??" Victoria said, the first one of us who was to talk.

"Actually, I think he did." James answered.

"Hey! I won't be able to finish my breakfast!" Mike complained as the rest of us stood up from our seats and began to place our dishes on the dish-table.

"Yeah, well boohoo." Tyler said as he, James and Edward began to dish the other kid's dishes in super speed. "Come on, help us will ya??"

"Fine." Mike said, pouted and began to help the other boys to dish.

"We'll see you guys later then, bye." I called as the rest of us exited the lunch room to change.

***40 minutes later at the lake***

"SWIM FASTER!! 1, 2, 3, 4! COME ON YOU GUYS, FASTER!!" Mr. Smith yelled to the guys, who were swimming like crazy on the other side of the pier. The girls had already done that, and were now resting.

"I'm so tired…" Victoria complained as we sat on the pier, letting our feet rest in the water.

"Yeah, me too." I said and looked over to the guys who was swimming at full speed. God, I became just tired by watching them… As I sat there, I suddenly felt a push from behind. I gasped by the surprise and fell into the water, head first. When I re-surfaced, all my hair was in my face.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry!" Angela called from the pier. Then I heard Victoria gasp.

"What's _that?_" She asked. I took my hair away from my face and climbed up the ladder to the pier and sat down on my seat again.

"What do you mean, 'what's _that_'?" I asked her back, not understanding what she was talking about. She moved her hands to my neck and removed the wet hair from in, and took her other hand, placing it on my scar I got a few years ago.

"_This_. What happened??" she asked, sounding worried. I smiled at her and shook her question off.

"It's nothing, I just fell on my head, that's all." I said. She looked at me for a moment, looking a little bit worried and pitying, but then she dropped it and was her old self again. We sat there and talked about a bunch of stuff, until Mr. Smith started to talk in a loud voice, making us quiet instantly.

"Alright, you're done. You can go and change now, and then, it's lunch." I said and walked away. Happy that we were going to eat and change into clothes, took on our shoes and began to walk towards our cottages, not waiting for the guys.

***At Lunch***

When we were fully dressed, we walked over to the lunch room, our tummies rumbling of hunger. We took our food and sat down at our table, and started to eat. I took my fork and violently stabbed my potato with it, then taking it into my mouth, chewing happily. At the moment I really didn't care that the food tasted like crap, I ate it anyway.

"I wonder what we are going to do after lunch." Victoria asked after 5 minutes of silent eating.

"Mud wrestling??" Mike asked, sounding almost hopeful. That really proves how much IQ he has. I mean we we're outside a couple of minutes ago, and he must of have seen that the ground was dry, something that didn't really happen often, but had today.

"Eh, no, I don't think we will mud wrestle." Victoria said and glared at Mike.

"But _if_ we mud wrestled, I would rule." He said and grinned.

"Yeah, suuuuure you would." Victoria answered sarcastically and the rest of us laughed.

"I would!"

"Okay, take it easy Mike; your nose will become 3 meters if you keep this up." Tyler teased. Mike just glared, but let the subject drop.

"So, are you guys done eating??" Mike asked, now his face looking happy and sly as he pointed at our almost full plates.

"Eh, yeah, why do you ask??" I answered, not liking were this was leading. Mike smiled and as I watched what he did next, I became terrified. He took my plate with meatballs and potatoes and stood up on his chair, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" he yelled and started to throw the food towards the other tables. The others who sat around us (unfortunately) thought it was a funny idea, and also started to throw food. Then it was on. Every one took their food and started to throw on the other tables. I quickly slid off my chair as an emergency maneuver and crawled under the table, hoping I would survive. I heard the laughs and screams of the other students and wished that they would quit it soon. But suddenly, I was joined under the table. I turned to see who it was. Edward.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked me, smiling his crooked smile at me. It took me some time to understand he had asked me a question and answered, dazed.

"Eh, surviving." I said which made him laugh.

"Surviving, you say??"

I nodded to an answer. He was smiling even more now and was just about to answer me, when Fishys loud voice made us both jump in surprise.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE??!?!" He yelled, making a shiver go down my spine. But Mike being Mike, didn't get the picture, and answered him happily.

"We're having a food fight."

I was almost glad I was under that table, because I knew Smithy's face wouldn't be a pretty thing this moment.

"A food fight you say?!?" he yelled at Mike. I started to crawl up from the table and stood up next to it, quickly followed by Edward.

"Who's responsible for this??" Smith asked. Every person in the room pointed at Mike. Smith turned to Mike, wearing a wicked, evil smile on his lips.

"Mike, Eddie, James, Tyler, Victoria, Angela, Ben & Eric will clean this mess up." Mr. Smith ordered, pointing at them as they said their names.

"What?!" Mike said and frowned deeply at him. "That's totally not fair!"

"My word is law." Mr. Smith said with that evil smile lingering on his lips.

"But-"Mike began.

"I don't want to hear it! Start to clean it now and the rest of you can go back to your cottages; you may have the rest of the day off." He said, making the other students cheer in joy. I knew telling him I also was participating that food war wouldn't lead to any good. He never listened to anyone, ever.

"We'll see you later Bella. You can just go and rest now." Victoria told me and smiled, telling me it was okay.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said. Victoria's proposal actually sounded very tempting at the moment. I felt sore and tired after the swim, so a nap wouldn't be that bad. I started to cross the room, trying to avoid the food lying everywhere in the room. But somehow, I made it to the door. I walked out and noticed that the clouds weren't that dark, actually looked more white-gray then black-gray. That though made me kind of happy, because that meant that the sun was closer (not literally). The air actually felt a little warmer which made me happy. I know it's kind of ironic that I girl that's afraid of thunder and hates the cold and rain, lives in forks, the rainiest place in America. But I did, and I actually could live with it.

When I came back to earth, I realized that I had stopped walking. I sighed at my ability to space out every 5th minute, and started to walk towards our cottage again. But suddenly, I felt I hand touch my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch, not realizing that somebody was behind me, and turned around, becoming wide eyed as I saw who it was who had been standing behind me.

"Hello Mr. Smith." I greeted him, figuring he would tell me to go back to the others in the lunch room and clean up the mess Mike started. But he did as he always did; well…he did what he does very, very often: He smiled. Not the evil, wicked smile he had smiled earlier today, but a friendly and warm one. He looked very happy for some reason, like I hadn't said 'Hello Mr. Smith' but 'you've just won the lottery Mr. Smith'.

"Hello Stacy." He greeted me, which made me want to go back inside to the lunch room, grab a handful of meatballs and potatoes and throw them at him.

"My name is Bella." I said and sighed.

"Oh, my apologies' _Bella_." He said and smiled at me. Then I sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I'll go back inside and clean up with the others." I said and started to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"No Bella, that's not necessary. Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 18 for ya! Hehe, I know I was really slow, but come on, it was worth it wasn't it? Anyway, I have 3 stuff to say. **

**1: Professor Anna (my 64 year old stalker) is **_**not**_** like Smith. She's so much worse... Smith's cool in comparison to her...  
2: Please check out my new fanfic, interviewing the Twilight characters. It's a funny, unserious fanfic with me, interviewing characters from the twilight saga. I would become really happy if you decided to check it out, and if you do that, I would become even **_**happier**_** if you decided to review a question for me to ask any twiligh character. Seriously, you can ask anyone anything! :D  
3: Please review!!! //RF**


	19. Confessions with a twist

**A/N: Hi! Thank's for reviewing: TwilightFan1442, lozzy035, ForeverOurs, sprinter1, jackiieo312, sternchen92, Miss F Cullen, Mary Martgret, lilyflower102 & RangerRainbow!  
This chapter will have lots of 'drama' in it, so I hope you'll like it! :D  
Disclaimer: I wish...I only own Smithy**

**Chapter 19: Confessions with a twist**

**BPOV**

"You want to talk?? To me??" I looked into his amber eyes, trying to see if he did one of his unusual, sarcastic remarks. But all I saw was the happiness I had before. He nodded slightly at my question, smiling.

"Well okay, I guess…" I said, unsure of what he wanted. As I answered, his face brightened up. Come on, I only answered his question, there was no reason to become all kid-on-Christmas-morning.

"Good, will you come with me??" he asked, holding out his hand towards me and waited for me to take it. I carefully stretched out my hand to meet his, and took it into mine. That's when something amazing happened that I will remember for the rest of my life. In a swift moment, Smith had taken my hand and pulled me up on his back, letting me ride piggyback ride. Then he took my hand to his face and…sniffed on it? Seriously, was he high or anything?? Then he murmured something quietly, too low for me to hear.

Before I could ask what he had said, he did the amazing: he started to run. It wasn't really like running, more like,' whops-I-stuck-my-head-out-of-a-air-plane-window' feeling. The forest swooshed around us like some green mush, I couldn't really distinguish anything at all. All I could feel was how Smith was running, his feet moving in an inhuman speed below me, his breaths even and smooth. The speed was making me dizzy, so I buried my face into his shoulder, closing my eyes. I felt how the wind blew intensely around me, but suddenly it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes.

"We're here." He said, touching my hand again. He released my legs and I hopped off his back, feeling a little woozy after the…what happen really?? Maybe I hit my head and fell to the ground. This is just a dream, isn't? I mean this kind of stuff just doesn't exist….

I had no idea where we were, except it was somewhere in a forest. Fishy stood a few steps away from me, his back turned to me. He stood completely still, looking like a statue. His dark, curly hair blew in the small wind. Then he turned towards me. His face was now grave and serious, all happiness gone from earlier. Then, he started to speak. It didn't sound like him, it sounded way too beautiful to be him.

"I'm impossibly fast, and strong. My skin is pale white and ice cold. My eyes change color and sometimes, I speak like I'm from a different time. I never eat or drink anything-"he started, but I interrupted him, my mouth having a life of its own.

"Yes you do." I said, and then I clamped my hands over my mouth, immediately regretting my words. He frowned at me and started to walk around me.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. You drank tons of alcohol the first day at the bonfire, remember??" I said, blushing deep red. He frowned at me, and then he grinned for a second.

"Oh right." He said, remembering. Then, his features changed again, and he became cold and emotionless again and continued to walk again. "Anyway, I don't eat or drink anything _normally_, and I never go out into the sunlight." He was now behind me and moved closer to my back, I could feel his breath in my neck. "You must know what I am." he whispered into my ear, making Goosebumps come all over my arms and I shivered slightly.

I know what he is?? That thing with the speed was true, I was freaking piggyback riding on his back when he ran, which was super fast. Super strong, I don't know. I haven't seen him do anything like, lift a car above his head, or squish a tree with his bare hands… he is pale, but I always thought that was because he was allergic to the sun, or albino or something. And he has only touched me a few times, and yes, his skin was cold then… I really haven't noticed that his eyes change color, but hey, who knows?? But what's that with speaking like he's from a different time?? I wonder how people from the feature speak… But he definitely did drink at the bonfire. And for the thing with the sunlight, I don't know, I mean, he's my math teacher! And besides, the sun shining in Forks is like having Santa visit for in July. Not impossible, but very, _very_ unusual.

But me knowing what he is, what does he mean?? Any of that he just said didn't really make any sense. I guess I _did_ fall and hit my head as he took me out here. But what could he be?? Wait…I maybe know…maybe…

"Eh…are you a crack head??" I asked, we both could hear my uncertainty. He chuckled softly into my ear, finding me amusing I guess.

"No, I'm not a crack head." He said, then he stopped chuckling, waiting for me to answer again. I started to think on all the possible things he could be, but then, my second idea came into my head.

"I know what you are."

"Say it, out loud. Say it." he whispered intensely. I took a deep breath before I answered him.

"Gay."

"What?! I'm not gay! What gives you that idea?!" he said, walking around so he could see my face. I shrugged at him.

"I don't know…you act kind of feminine… Is it that you're really a female??" I asked, guessing completely.

"No! I'm not a female!! I can give you a hint: I'm not human." Fishy said, looking a little pissed off at my guesses so far. Fishy's not human… Hey! That might be it!

"Are you a mermaid!?" I asked suprised, looking at his fish face. I mean, it could be possible; he looks like a fish so…

"NO I'M NOT A MERMAID!! I'M A VAMPIRE!!!" He screamed at me, clearly lost his temper. I looked at him, frowning deeply.

"A…vampire??" I asked, not really believing in him. He didn't really fit into all the descriptions of a vampire…

"Yes, a Vampire. Are you afraid??" he asked, his voice clouded with an emotion I didn't know.

"_Really_? A vampire??" I asked, ignoring his question. "Aren't vampires supposed to be like, really good looking???"

"What?? You think I'm ugly, is that it?? I'm not 'really good looking'??" he asked, looking utterly offended.

_No_. "Yes." I lied, but luckily, you didn't hear the super big, fat lie…that much. He smiled at my answer and moved closer to me, but I stopped him before he could touch me, holding up my hand as a protest.

"Wait, if you're a vampire, what do you _eat_?" I asked, and for the first time in this afternoon, I felt how fear came crawling up my spine. He stopped moving towards me, his smile faded and he looked into my eyes.

"I feed on animals, not humans." He said and then he smiled again. "It's one of my little inside jokes; I'm what your kind would call a vegetarian."

"Inside joke with… who??" I asked.

"Oh, just me. I've been traveling alone for many years, and for about 5 years ago, I decided to move here." He said, sounding a little sad at the beginning. His words made another question bubble to my lips, not able to stop them in time.

"How old are you??" I asked, regretting it, but at the same time, glad I asked it.

"Well, I'm 25." He said, grinning. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"And how long have you been 25??" I asked him.

"Well, for about 451 years." He said and shrugged. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"You've been…25…for 451 years…" I managed to choke out.

"Yes. I was born in Italy 1533. When I became 25, year 1558 I was changed by a vampire named Luigi. Luigi was a newcomer in our small village. We became friends and then one day, he told me about his secret. Then, out of pure accident, he changed me. Unfortunately, he died 300 years ago. Anyway, since then, I've been alone, traveling place to place, country to county." He finished.

"Wow…was he really named Luigi??"

"Yes, he was." Smith said and chuckled.

"Really? Did he have a brother named Mario too??"I asked sarcastically. At that he laughed.

"No, he didn't. Man, I really hate that game…" He said, mumbling the last part mostly to himself.

"And you think I will believe this??" I asked now.

"Well, what can I do to convince you??" he asked, looking like he was having fun.

"Eh, well where are we??" I asked, looking around.

"45 minutes from the cottages." He answered, smiling slightly.

"Well, you said that you were super fast before, so can you run back to my cottage and come back with my jacket??" I asked, seriously doubting that he would be back anytime soon. But he just grinned slyly and nodded.

"I'll be back in 3 minutes." He said and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I looked around, but he wasn't there. What if this was just in my mind?? What if I have gone crazy and Smith is one of my crazy illusions?? That's probably it.

I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes, just resting and hoping that I any second now would wake up and lie in my bed in our cottage. No, even better, that I lied in my bed at home. I sighed. Home... I pulled up my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, closing my eyes and visualizing how nice it would if I just could be home, and not here in this forest, camping with my class. It slowly drifted to a day dream and I rested my head in my knees, enjoying the moment. But suddenly, the dream was interrupted by a sudden weight that was suddenly on my shoulder. I snapped my head up and saw Mr. Smith's happy face as he gave me my jacket.

"I told you it would only take 3 minutes." He said slyly and winked at me. I was really tempted by telling him I wasn't counting, but then I figured I would have to wait once more, so I just shut my trap and let him talk.

"So, I ran to your cottage and got your Jacket in 3 minutes. Are you convinced yet??" he asked.

"Eh, no. What about super strong??" I asked, still not convinced. He smiled his Smith smile at me and turned around. Then, he kind of disappeared and appeared a few meters from where he had stood before. He placed both his hand on a big pine tree next to him and started to lift it up. After 3 seconds, he had jerked the tree out of the soil and then he turned to me, grinning. Our eyes connected for a small moment, and then he turned and took the big pine in one hand and threw it like a spear, away into the forest. I stared in amazement as the pine landed, several hundred meters away from where he had flung it. Then he turned towards me, and suddenly, he was standing in front of me again.

"Okay, you're super strong and fast, I believe you. But that doesn't prove that you're a vampire." I stated. He was just about to say something, when I noticed something behind him.

"What about that??" I said and pointed at it. He frowned at me and turned around to see what a meant. A few meters away, a few beams from the sun were visible and was shining down in a small spot. I pointed at the spot and spoke.

"Well if you're a vampire, then you can't stand sunlight. Prove it." I said. He turned to look at me, his face amused.

"Isn't this like the witch theory in the older days? Like when you threw a woman in a lake with tied hands and feet and watched if she drowned. If she didn't she was a witch. Isn't this the same thing?? Because you're thinking about the normal myth-"

"Myth??" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, a myth. Aren't you thinking about the whole if-vampires-go-into-sunlight-they-turn-to-ashes myth??"

"Eh, yes." I said slowly, blushing slightly.

"Well, as I said it's a myth."

"But if it is a myth, why can't you go into sunlight??" I asked, confused.

"Well…people would know were different." He said slowly.

"What do you mean 'different'?? Show me." I said and pointed at the little spot where sunlight shone. He nodded as an answer and started to walk towards the sunlight, and as he did, he was unbuttoning his shirt. I frowned at him, not understanding why he did so, but got my answer soon enough. As he stepped into the sunlight, he started to glitter. He turned around to face me and I saw how his skin shone like a diamond in the sun. I stared in amazement, finding him really…shiny.

"That's so…pretty." I murmured, not expecting that he would hear. But he did. He chuckled at me and started to button up his shirt again and grinned ear to ear.

"I thought you knew that vampires were handsome."

I gasped at him in surprise and frowned deeply at him.

"Do vampires have super hearing too??" I asked, already knowing the answer, but I had to ask anyway.

"Yes, and our eyesight isn't that bad either." He joked and walked back to me, stepping out of the sunlight. As he did, the glittering in his skin disappeared and it became normal, well all white again.

"Are you convinced _now_??" he asked. I slowly shook my head. I was convinced that he was a freak, that's for sure, but a _vampire_? I don't know. Then he sighed and walked up to me and took me into his arms. It felt like I was being hugged by a rock. His chest felt heard and he was definitely cold. Yeah, like I hugged a cold statue.

"See? I'm hard as a rock. I'm cold, colder than humans. And listen, what do you hear??" he asked and held me in his arms softly. And I listened, but the only thing I heard was the sound of his breathing.

"You have no pulse, your heart doesn't beat." I said, startled.

"Nope, it's dead as a rock and has been for 451 years." He said softly and let go off me a little so I could look at him. When I looked into his eyes, I gasped. He instantly tensed as I did and let me go.

"Your eyes have changed color…" I said and started at him, mesmerized. His now dark brown, almost black eyes started at me with hunger. Then he closed them and rubbed his temples. After a moment, he stopped and opened his eyes again. This time they were soft and warm, but still as dark as night.

"I'm sorry, but you kind of smelled really good…" he said and grinned at me. I looked at him for a second, frowning, but then, I understood what he meant.

"Oh, you meant my blood, am I right??" I asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded, still grinning. Somewhere deep back in my brain, something told me that this was really sick and disturbing, and that I was taking this way too coolly. If I was smart, I should've listened at it, but let's just say that I'm really stupid.

"So, do you believe me _now_??" he asked for the fourth time, smiling at me.

"Well…maybe." I said frowning in thought.

"Maybe?? How can you not believe me!? I've threw a pine tree away with my bare hands!! What's not to believe??" He asked, sounding a little irritated. I looked into his eyes and decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, if you show me your fangs, I believe you."

Then he started to laugh. I stood there, confused, and waited until he was done laughing, which took a while. But when he finally stopped laughing, he started to explain.

"Stacy, we don't have fangs." He said, still smiling. My eyes went wide.

"You don't have fangs!? But that's the whole deal with being a vampire!! You have fangs so you can hunt down humans/animals and drink their blood, everyone knows that!" I exclaimed. He shook his head slowly, then, he smiled a bright smile at me, showing his white teeth in the progress. And as he had said; there were no fangs, just super white teeth. He stopped smiling his teeth bearing smile and looked into my eyes.

"We don't have fangs, but we have really sharp teeth." He said. I nodded to an answer. "They may seem harmless, but they can cut through pure steel."

"Pure steel??" I asked, stunned.

"Yes, through pure steel. Please tell me that you're convinced now. You _have_ to believe that I'm a vampire now." He pleaded. I stood in place and began to think. I watched him throw a tree away with his bare hands; he could run a 45 minute distance in 3 minutes. He has super hearing and eyesight, he sparkles in sunlight, and he doesn't eat or drink anything, his skin is super white and cold as ice and he has no heart beat and he can cut pure steel with his teeth, have I missed anything?? But is he a vampire?? Wait, I remember something.

_**Flash back *Swoosh***_

_I was almost at the food tables, when somebody stopped me._

"_Oh dear Stacy, what happened with your finger??" Fishy asked and looked worriedly at me._

"_My name is Bella, and a rat bit me in the finger." I said, annoyed._

"_Oh, well come with me and I can bandage you up." He said and smiled, but it looked strained._

"_It's okay, I can deal with it." I said and tried to move, but he stopped me._

"_I __insist__." He said and smiled his strained smile again._

"_O….kay?"I said, but it sounded more like a question then an answer. He dragged me away to the direction on the kitchen and went to the sink._

"_Wash it up and trough that tissue away. I'll be right back; I'm just going to get a band aid." He said and disappeared trough the door. I did as I was told and waited for him. He was back in no time._

"_Here you are darling." He said and gave me the band aid._

"_Oh, thanks...wait what???"_

_What???_

_What??_

_What?_

_**End of flashback *Swoosh***_

That's right! He freaked when I had a cut in my finger and he called me darling… Anyway, was he that uncomfortable because of the blood???

"Fi-Mr. Smith, when I was bitten by a rat a few days ago, were you really uncomfortable because of the blood??" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes I was, because of the blood. When I first smelled the blood, I became really worried; I recognized your smell and thought you were serious hurt." He said and his smile faded, leaving him serious. I looked at him, my math teacher that apparently is a vampire. Then, a question came into my head and as it did, I was surprised that I haven't thought of that earlier.

"Okay, I believe that you're a vampire. But I have one more question for you." I said. He smiled at me for (finally) realizing he actually _was_ a vampire.

"Alright, what is your question??" he asked and began to move closer to me. I stood frozen in my place, took a deep breath, and then asked it.

"Why are you telling me all this??" I asked, making him stop in his movements. He looked at me for a second, then he moved closer to me and hugged me again, hard but yet soft against his stone chest.

"Why, you ask?? Because I love you, that is. I love you and I will always love you." He said, his voice filled with emotion and…love. I couldn't see his face, but I was kind of glad that I couldn't. My whole body stiffened at his words. _He loves me; this 451 year old __vampire__ loves me._ I thought in terror as I stood there, being crushed against his chest. He noticed that and stopped hugging me to death and allowed a little space between us so he could look at my face, but his hands has still resting on my back, preventing me from running the hell out of there, my biggest wish at the moment.

"What is it Stacy??" he asked, sounding worried. I looked, no I glared up at him and then I sighed.

"For the serious last time: MY NAME IS BELLA!!!" I screamed at him, taking out my frustrations a little. Seriously, being told by your math teacher that's actually a 451 year old vampire that he loves you, gives you a little stress…

"I'm sorry Bella." He apologized.

"Why do you even call me that??" I asked, feeling annoyed, ignoring the love confession that happened a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry love, but you resembled someone I knew." He said, looking embarrassed. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And that's why you love me?? Because I resemble someone you knew??" I asked sarcastically at him.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!! I love you because you are you, no one else!" he said in a rush, sounding apologetic. His words made me feel dizzy. He looked into my eyes, his seeming very bright and happy, then he hugged me again in one of those bone crushing hugs, making me fear that my ribs were going to snap any second. I couldn't breathe at all, making the world spin.

"I was prepared to feel…relieved by telling you everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I really _like_ it, it makes me happy…" Smith said, his voice fading away. Then, black spots clouded my vision, Fishy was talking in slow-mo and the world was spinning like crazy. Then I passed out.

***Unknown amount of time later***

"Get out of here _dog_." Smith sneered as I started to gain consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes and as I did, I _really_ hoped that I was dreaming. I was in Smith's arms cradled to his chest, and he looked at something somewhere else, glaring at it. I instantly let out a scream.

"Let me down!!! You pedophile! NOW!! LET ME DOWN!!" I screamed kicking like crazy and hitting his chest. In a swift movement, he turned to me and started at me, many emotions showing in his eyes, but did as he was told and let me down. I was just about to turn around and run the hell out of there, when I heard a small growl. My whole body stiffened and I turned around slowly. Behind me, a few meters away stood a big, reddish brown bear…no if wasn't a bear, it was …a wolf. A big –No – A gigantic, wolf in a size of a horse. Its dark brown eyes looked at me, it's teeth bared. I let out a small shriek and turned back to Fishy and jumped into his arms again, scared shitless. Smith seemed bemused by my action and happy I jumped into his arms, but said nothing. I turned my head toward the wolf and stared at it with wide eyes of shock and fear. It stared back at me, but this time, it didn't bare its teeth at me, and its eyes seemed much calmer. Those eyes, they remembered me of someone.

_Jacob_. The voice in the back of my head told me, and I realized seconds later, it was right. Those eyes reminded me of Jake, _old_ Jake. The giant wolf started at me for a long time, and then it turned around and bolted towards the forest. I turned to look at Smith, who was looking down at me, smiling slightly.

"What the hell was that??" I asked, knowing he would know what I talked about.

"Oh, _it_ was nothing my love, nothing." He said, but then he stiffened. I took that as an opportunity to jump out of his arms and did so…Well, I tried. He held me tightly, not the bone-crushing-tight, but the, you-have-no-chance-to-escape-tight. I looked up at him in frustration.

"You can let me down now." I said, still struggling in his arms. But he didn't listen, not to me. He listened to something else. Then, in a fast movement, he whipped his head to look behind his back. Then, a familiar voice spoke behind him

"It?? My _love_??? If you wanted to activate my gagging reflex, you have succeeded." Jake spoke behind him and walked around him so I could see him. He was –as always– not wearing a shirt and only sweatpants, and to my surprise, no shoes.

"Jake! What are you doing here??" I asked him, forgetting my struggle with the annoying vampire that was holding me in his arms.

"Well, I was going to rescue you from the big, filthy leech, but you just jumped back into his arms, bridal style." He said in a teasing voice, and then he chuckled. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf??"

I started at him, questioning.

"What are you talking about??" I asked him.

"Bells, when you saw me you jumped right back into Mr. Bloodsucker arms over there. Admit it, you were afraid." He said, and then he chuckled again.

"How do you know he's a vampire??" I asked, frowning. Did everyone know that?? Was I the last to know that the frightening math teacher, Mr. Smith was a vampire??

"What?? It's obvious; he reeks for god's sake!" Jake said and wrinkled his nose in pure disgust. I looked over to smith and…yes I sniffed on him. He smelled incredibly sweet, it was indescribable. Then I turned to Jake.

"He doesn't stink." I said kind of defending him. "He smells sweet." I said, completely honest. Jake snorted at me, and then he looked at Smith.

"Yeah, that's their problem, they smell _too_ sweet."

"Well, you don't smell that good yourself, _mutt_." Smith spat back at him. The sound of his voice made me realize that I still was in his arms and it made me blush in embarrassment.

"Put me down." I said in a harsh tone, but he only hugged me tighter to him. I turned my head to look at him, but he was staring at Jake. I turned my head to look at Jake, but he was glaring at Fishy.

"Let me down!!" I said even louder in an angry voice, but he did nothing, he didn't even turn to look at me. Then, Jake spoke.

"If she wants you to put her down, put her down. Haven't your mama ever thought you that??" Jake asked sarcastically, but was still glaring at Smith.

"Seriously, put. Me. Down!!" I said loud through gritted teeth. But he didn't listen to me this time either. That's when I started to kick.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU VAMPIRE BASTARD!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, but he continued to hold his stone grip to me. Jake glared at Smithy and started to walk closer to him.

"_Stay away from her."_ Smith said in a deadly tone, which made Jacob stop in his path towards me, standing only 2 meters away from me.

"_Let her go."_ Jake said, as deadly as Smith had and glared at him hatefully. Suddenly, he started to shiver…no vibrate would describe it better. Smithy tensed, and in one of his super fast vampire speed, he had let me down from his arms and put me behind him, shielding me from Jake.

"Hey!" I complained and tried to walk around him, but he stopped me. The only thing I could do was to watch as the boy 2 meters away from me exploded into a wolf, making pieces of fabric fly around it as it did. I stopped trying to struggle past Smith and watched the big reddish brown wolf I had seen a few minutes ago. Its teeth were bared and it was staring at Smithy with a murderous glare. Smithy stayed in front of me protecting me from the big wolf that once was Jake.

"Jake, is that…you??" I asked, unsure what to do. The wolf slowly turned his head towards me, as he did hi expression changed. He nodded at me, still looking pissed but a little bit calmer.

"You're…a werewolf??" I asked, testing the words as they came out of my mouth. Jake nodded once again at me, and then it somehow shrunk, making Jake re-appear again…except that he was naked. I blushed deep red and his behind Smiths back in embarrassment.

"Take some clothes on!!" I half demanded, half begged, making him chuckle at me.

"What's the problem Bells?? You've seen me naked before." He said teasingly at me, making me blush even more.

"YOU HAVE?!?" Mr. Smith yelled and turned around to look at me.

"It was an accident!!" I said, defending myself. Then I took a few deep breaths and decided to stare out into the forest as I talked.

"So, you're a werewolf??" I asked him, looking at the destroyed pine that Fishy threw.

"Yeah. I'm actually a shape shifter, but calling it a werewolf works too." He said, sounding like he was smiling. Then he gasped at something.

"DAMN IT, NOT AGAIN!!! I WILL NEVER AFFORD ANOTHER IPOD!!!" he screamed, and you heard a big 'puff'. I turned to see what had happened, not thinking about why I didn't look at the first place. But (kind of) luckily, Jake has phased again, and at his paws was something white, crushed to pieces. I looked into Jakes eyes, and decided that he wouldn't hurt me. So I started to move towards him, but then Mr. Smith stopped me. Jake growled and bared his teeth at him looking, once again, utterly dangerous.

"I think you should leave." Smith said coldly to him. Jake growled, clearly in protest and bared his deadly sharp teeth at him. Smith chuckled then, which took me off guard.

"Didn't I make myself clear?? Let me say it like this; Get out of here or I will make you." He said in a polite but threatening voice. The wolf didn't move an inch, instead just growled at smith and prepared for a fight. What, a fight?? Smith crouched himself, getting ready to spring towards the wolf, baring his razor sharp teeth. _Uh oh. _  
The two of them was just about to jump towards each other when a voice interrupted it all.

"What are you doing??" Angela asked.

**A/N: You like it?? I did :P I hope you did and I will update asap. Please review, I love them!**

**HEY, ANOTHER THING!! I have another fanfic named interviewing the twilight characters, and it would be really cool if you guys decided to check it out, AND if you would like to ask some questions for Smithy! He promised to be in the last chapter, so if you have any question for him, or any other person in this fanfic, review it and let me know!! //RF**


	20. Stupid, clumsy vampires

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reviewing: OlYMPICOVEN, sternchen92, TwilightFan1442, RandomTwilightFan1, kristine, frankfart101, sprinter1, vampiregirlsrule, RangerRainbow, , Shoveler, Miss F Cullen, .-OCD, lozzy035 & Mistresz.B! I'm sorry if the last chapter got...well a little bit **_**too**_** crazy, but I kind of had to get the vampire out of the bag to continue...Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! (Warning: seriously randomness in the beginning)  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah SM, you have the great ones and I own nothing...except a creepy vampire named Smith...**

**Chapter 20: Stupid, clumsy vampires…**

We all froze in our movements by the sound of her voice. She sounded, relived, but at the same time, confused. I was just about to turn around to face her, but Smith obviously thought the same thing, so he crashed into me with his ice cold, cement hard shoulder. I flew to the ground and felt the pain in my forehead. _Damn, can't that vampire watch where he walks??_ I thought furiously as I hit the ground, causing more pain to my back as I landed on a root. I winched at the pain, which made the world spin. Black spots started to cloud my vision again, and this time, I blinked, trying to prevent the obvious. But this time, I didn't pass out…_I think._ It didn't feel like I did it anyway. I started to open my eyes again, and as I did, I heard voices. They al where furious, arguing with each other. I sat up and looked around, trying to see what was happening. That's when I saw them. A few meters away, stood 3 people: Smith, Angela and Jacob. They all talked at the same time, not seeming to notice as I stood up and walked over to them. As I did, I started to hear what they said.

"…do you even care about her feelings?!? What were you thinking when you brought her out here?!? That you were going to _charm her_ with your vampire powers!?!? And now, you knocked her out!? What's your problem!?!?" Angela screamed at him, which made me flinch away. She sounded so mad and angry I hardly recognized her. Her hair was out of her messy ponytail and was looking as messy at it had in the ponytail, maybe even worse. Her eyes were wide and mad and they were staring right at Mr. Smith. Then, her eyes wandered to my direction, and then they immediately changed to warm and friendly. The other two also turned around, but they didn't look as scary as she did. Angela smiled at me and when I was close enough, she came and gave me a big hug. I was startled by her sudden action, but didn't move away. After a moment of fiercely hugging, she let me go. She moved a little bit away from me and then she started to dig in her pocket. The other two boys started at her, outraged, but didn't do anything. After a moment of digging in her pocket, she finally seemed to find what she was looking for and dragged up a small brown leather pouch. She looked at it happily, then she turned to look at smith again, and as she did, her eyes became mad.

"Smith Jr. Smith, if you do something like this again, I _will_ kill you." She said, and judging by her tone on her voice, she was serious. Smith glared back at her, not liking her threat. Jake just stood on the other side of Smith, not in wolf form to my surprise. He was staring at Angela too, but his eyes were filled with actually fear. I frowned in surprise and looked at Angela again. Sure, she looked really scary, standing there with her little pouch in her hands, glaring at them, but I mean, why should he be afraid?? He's was a werewolf and the other scary guy a vampire. What damage could she do?  
After a small moment of glaring, Angela turned to me again, smiling.

"So, are you ready??" she asked, smiling. I frowned at her deeply at her question, but she just laughed and walked closer. She started to walk, but Smith moved in front of me, shielding me from her, which made me frown even more. _Why_ did he shield her from me?? She's just a human, right?? He's even more dangerous than her. A deep growl was building in his chest, and I could bet a million on that he was baring his teeth at her. That's when she started _laughing_. I looked around Smith to see her having a hysterics of laughter. Then she stopped and looked up at him. At this moment, she reminded me of a horror movie character, you know, the crazy one who in the end of the movie snaps and starts to laugh hysterically, then takes out his weapon and kills everybody. Her eyes were looking at Smith, and she seemed to be annoyed, but at the same time amused.

"Move out of my way, _please._" She said and moved closer, smiling a scary smile. But Smith didn't move an inch. Angela sighed and then she took out something out of her back pocket. At this moment, I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming. Out of her back pocket, she took out a wooden stick. She pointed it at Smith like a sword, and her smile had faded, leaving her face deadly serious.

"Didn't I make myself clear?? I said _move._" She said through gritted teeth. This time, Smith moved away. Angela smiled a sly smile at him and skipped over to me.

"So, as I said before, are you ready to go??" she asked me again. I had no idea what she meant, but I trusted her, so I nodded my head slowly at her, which made her smile even more.

"Alright, relax, it will be over in a moment. "She said and then she opened the small pouch. She dug her fingers into it, and took them out again, this time with a purple powder which she laid in her hand. Then she took out her wooden stick again and waved it in front of her hand, mumbling quiet words in a langue I couldn't understand.

"What are you-"Jake started to ask, but suddenly, he was gone. No, he wasn't gone; it was us that had - in some weird way - transported to the trail next to the lake. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just had happened, but I couldn't. I stared at Angela, wide eyed and tried to understand. She looked back at me, smiling. But after a while, she didn't smile, she looked inpatient.

"Come on Bella, it's not that hard to figure out what I am. I'm a witch." She said, shrugging. I started at her, my jaw at the ground. Angela looked at me, waiting for a response, and when she didn't get any (other than the jaw dropping staring), she sighed.

"God you muggles are so hard to convince these days…"She muttered, shaking her head to herself.

"Muggles?? As in… harry potter??" I asked.

"Yes!! Exactly like harry potter!! Hey, wanna see something really cool?!" she asked, almost jumping up and down if excitement.

"Eh…ok." I answered. She took out her wooden stick…well staff and waved with it again, saying something again in that unfamiliar language. A little 'poffing' sound was appearing over my head, and as I looked up, there was a rock floating half a meter up. I gulped and then I looked at Angela. She was looking at the rock, but she seemed to notice my glance and looked away from it, grinning ear to ear. Just as she did, a swooshing sound appeared where the rock was and then, there was a heavy weight on my head and pain came. I hit the ground immediately and felt as I had earlier today, as pain was aching in my head, and I was slipping into unconsciousness…

********

"..lla…ell…bel…Bella…" a sound…no a voice called in the distance. It was very unclear and I couldn't make out what it was saying. But as time went, the voice became stronger and stronger.

"Bella…Bella. Bella. Bella!!" The voice pleaded, now even stronger than before. If was like it was coming closer to me, inches by inches.

"BELLA!" The voice was screaming now, and it made my whole body recoil from it. The recoil made me come out from the darkness and I opened my eyes. Mr. Smith's face was the first thing I saw, which made me shriek a little in fear and crawl away from him. He smiled in relief and then I heard another voice behind him.

"Bella??" Angela's shy voice called, sounding unsure. I looked around Smith to see a normal Angela. Her hair was still in her messy ponytail and there were no wooden staffs in the area. I sighed in relief that it was all just a scary, twisted dream, but just as I did, a strong pain came to my forehead, making me wince. I took my hand and placed it on my forehead and felt the big bump. Then Angela started to speak again, moving closer to me.

"Oh, are you okay?? I didn't mean to startle you…I mean; Mr. Smith's shoulder hit your head pretty hard." She said, observing me with worried eyes like I just had been in a car crash and was going to scream out in pain any second now. Wait, if she saw Smithy hit me in the head, did she see Jake then??

"I'm okay, really. By the way…did you see like…a wo-"I started to ask, sounding as uncertain as I felt, but I got interrupted by the warning glare from Mr. Smith, his eyes telling me to shut my trap now, or I'd regret it. I instantly did as his eyes demanded and then looked back at Angela, trying to end my sentence.

"whoopsadaisy!! My head is reeeeealy spinning, but I'm okay now." I said in a week attempt to get her mind somewhere else, but it was a big fail.

"What?? What were you going to ask??" she asked, confused.

"Eh…I was just wondering….if you saw…like...a wonderful…tree in your way here…" I said, totally loosing it. She frowned at me then slowly shook her head.

"Well...no…I didn't." She said slowly.

"She hit her head pretty hard, I think she's a little confused." Mr. Smith said and smiled friendly at her, just like he always did. She looked at him, then at me, then back at him again.

"How did you get here??" I asked and stood up, not wanting to lie down on the cold ground any more.

"Well, as we cleaned the lunch room, I found a bracelet that seemed to be yours, so I went to give it to you, but you weren't in you cottage. I was going back to the lunch room to tell the others, but then I saw another matching bracelet on the ground, just on the beginning on a trail into the forest. I took a chance, and followed the trail, which led me here." She finished. Her story reminded me of the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel.

"Well, we shouldn't let the others wait any longer then." Smith declared and started to walk towards a trail. Angela and I followed him, but we walked behind him with a rather big distance between us.

***Later, back at the cottages***

"Alright then, off you go." Smith dismissed us, giving me one meaning glance before he walked away towards his cottage. Angela and I watched as he walked, both a little freaked out, but didn't talk about it. I didn't because the guy had freaking super hearing and I was sure that he would listen around me pretty intense, in case I said anything, which I wouldn't. Why Angela didn't, remained unknown.

"Here are your bracelets." Angela suddenly said and took out them from her pocket. I took them and thanked her quietly.

"So, shall we go to the others??" I asked as I put my bracelets on my wrists. Angela was just about to answer, when a pair of warm hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." A melodious voice said behind me, making me smile.

"Well…let's see… are you Angela??" I asked sarcastically, already knowing who it was, but decided to play a little.

"No. Guess again." He said, you could hear how he fought to laugh.

"Really, no?? Alright then, are you…Tyler??" I asked again.

"Well no. Please have another try." He said, now chuckling at our childish game. I frowned in mock wonder.

"My, my…Not Angela or Tyler?? This was hard. Are you Mike then??" I asked, but instantly regretted it, because he tensed at the name and didn't answer.

"Wrong answer, I guess…Well, are you Edward then??" I asked, hoping to lighten up the mood. He relaxed as I said his name and let go of his hands and turned me around.

"Well yes, how did you know??" he asked and smiled his crooked smile at me, which still made my skeleton to melt to liquid. But as he looked at me, his smile faded and he looked more concerned and worried. He gently pulled his hand from where it had rested on my shoulder and smoothly caressed my forehead, just where my bump was. Despise his gentleness, I winced in pain and recoiled from his touch. Damn, this is all because of that stupid, annoying vampire who-

My thoughts were interrupted by his voice, as he spoke to me. The panic was easily heard under his worried voice.

"You're hurt. What happened??" he asked in horror and took his hand and stroke my cheek. Even if I _really_ wanted him to, which I did, I couldn't let him do that, it was too much. And besides, something told me that a crazy, really weird vampire dude could come out from nowhere and…well, who knows?? I took his hand from my cheek and took it in my hands, patting it gently.

"I'm okay, really. It was just an accident." I said nonchalantly and smiled at him. But he wasn't having that.

"Bella, tell me what happened." He said in a dark tone.

"Well, I was nothing, really-"

"Bellie, tell me. _Now." _He said in an even darker tone, which made him sound like he could kill a puppy any second now.

"Well, Mr. Smith knocked me over and I hit the ground." I said, shrugging. I _did_ tell the truth, so there was no lie to blame; it was just that I didn't tell the _whole_ truth. But of course, Edward didn't know that.

"Well, how are you?? Are you feeling okay??" he asked once again, this time, the panic slightly fainted.

"For the last time: Yes, I'm okay. I've been through worse." I said, shrugging again. Actually, I should see this as lucky. With my luck, I could've been damaged _way_ worse.

"Really?? Like what??" he asked, seeming a little interested. But it was good, I guess. That way, I can keep him distracted so he won't panic again. This guy seemed to do that…_a lot_.

"Well," I said, releasing his hand with mine and started to remove my bangs on my right side, just a little bit over my ear. "this," I said, pointing at the scar." Is from when I was five and bicycled into a car at full speed. And this," I moved on, leaning down to show the scar right on top of my head." Is from when I was eight. I was playing outside, and a flower pot fell down from the second-story window. This one right here," I said, moving on o the scar just a few centimeters from the hairline at my forehead."Is from when I was 11. I really don't remember what happened, but my dad told me I fell into a desk."

**EPOV**

"Is from when I was 11. I really don't remember what happened, but my dad told me I fell into a desk." She told me showing me her 3rd nasty scar at her head. Oh, I remembered how she got that scar…

_**Flashback (sort of) *Swoosh***_

"_Okay…wanna play hide and seek??" Alice asked, jumping up and down of excitement and sugar rush. _

"_Eh…sure. I'll start counting." She said and walked over to a wall, folding her hands over her eyes and began to count out loud. Alice and Emmet, who seriously were too old for this game, ran off like 5 year old kids, giggling in the progress. I, on the other hand, decided to hide behind a corner of a wall and shadow her as she looked for the others. That way, I could see what she did, but at the same time not get found. When she finally was done counting, she turned around from the wall and looked around. After that, she started to go upstairs. I silently followed her like her own shadow. She stopped when she was upstairs in the hall and looked around; seeming to decide which room she should start to look in. To my delight, she chose my room. She opened the room and walked in, not looking where she was going._

"_Edward??" she called into the room as she walked forward. But as she did, she didn't see Emmet's skateboard, which was lying on the floor (I had __no__ idea how it got there), and tripped right on it. She fell forward, and hit my desk with her head._

"_Bella!?" I called in terror, watching as she hit the ground._

"_Ow…" she said weakly, slowly moving one hand to her forehead. I rushed over to her, just to see as she removed it, it was covered with blood. I turned her limp body over, and saw as she looked at her hand in terror, then her eyes rolled back into her head._

"_DAD!!! HELP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_**End of (the sort of) Flashback *Swoosh***_

I mentally shivered at the horrible memory and continued to listen to her "scars of fame", as Emmet would've called them.

"Anyway, last, but not least, is this one right here, is from when I was 16. I was visiting my mother in Phoenix and was at my hotel, on my way to my room. I tripped on the last step and fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. It was pretty serious, and I had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks, but I healed and now I'm as good as new. Well, except for the recently developed bump on my forehead that is." She said, ending her terrible story. How much trouble can one girl get in??? I felt a flash of pain as I watched her scar in her back head.

"That one is the one we saw when we we're swimming, wasn't it??" Victoria asked, who stood had stood here beside James the whole time. Tyler was standing next to them, with Mike in the background. Eric, Ben and Angela were standing in their little trio on a corner and were listening at her horror filled stories as well. I wished I could've prevented it somehow. But…wait a second…this happened when she was 16, almost one year ago. She hit her head (well, she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window…) very hard and had to stay hospitalized for weeks… can this have something to do with the fact that she can't remember me??

**BPOV**

I finished my scar stories and took a deep breath before I looked up on my friends faces. All of them stared at me with pity, sorrow and pity. Edward looked like he was trying to figure something out, thinking intensely. All of them looked down…except for Mike. Really, I'm not even surprised anymore.  
He looked at me with admiring eyes, grinning.

"Wow…I wish I had scars like that. Chicks digs scars." He said, and then he winked at me. I looked away in disgust and cleared my throat, deciding it was enough.

"Okay guys, is it just me, or has it gotten colder?? I say we get inside." I said, even as an escape plan, it was the truth. All of them nodded in agreement and we started to walk towards our cottage. As we did, I felt how Edward was looking at me, just as he had earlier, but I decided to ignore him. Whatever he was thinking about, I don't want to disturb. We all got inside the cottage, and I was just about to close the door, when I saw something pale in the edge of the woods a few meters away. Leaning against a pine, was Smithy standing, his yellow eyes watching me. As he saw I had spotted him, he flashed me a small smile, and then, he was gone. His appearance made me shiver, unpleasantness crawling up my spine, and I hurried to close the door.

**Playlist: Fireflies - Owl City  
(Great song, check it out :D)**

**A/N: Damn Smithy, what did i tell you about stalking the girls??? *sighs* some vampires never learn...  
Anyway, did you like it?? Sorry about the total randomness in the beginning... Well, i hope you did like it :P Any questions for the characters, just ask, and I'll answer them in Interviewing the Twilight characters. Please review!! //RF**


	21. Scars, fishes, gifts and buttkicking!

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating! I've been kind of busy, so I haven't been able to write. (Sorry guys... Marrissa Martini is totally right, this chapter took too long)  
Thanks for reviewing: Marrissa Martini, Mistresz.B, Cutiepay, lozzy035, sternchen92, RangerRainbow, Part-Time Irish, Fluke66, frankfart101, robpattluver50, sprinter1 & OlYMPICOVEN! You guys are great, I love your reviews. Thanks, you make my sad days so much brighter! :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:  
Smithy: RF owns nothing except me and the super twisted plot, but she doesn't need you Edward, she has me!!! Moahahahah!  
RF: Smith, what are you doing?? Have you taken your pills today???  
Smith: Eh...no  
RF: I thought so... Sorry SM, you own the super ass kicking vampires, not me.  
Smith: HEY! I'm ass kicking too!  
RF: *mumbles* you wish...**

**Chapter 21: Scars, fishes, gifts and butt-kicking! **

**BPOV**

I walked inside the cottage and went to sit on my bed, deep in my thoughts. Smith was a vampire; I knew that now for sure. But when Angela came, she must have seen Jake as a werewolf, and if she didn't, she must've absolutely have seen Smithy, crouching in front of me like…well a vampire. Shouldn't she have said anything by now??

I turned to glance at Angela. She sat on the same bed as Edward, listening at Tyler as he told some story about when he went fishing a few weeks ago. All of them started to laugh, and as I looked, she didn't look concerned at all. Shouldn't she be?? Haven't she just found of that the infamous Mr. Smith is a scary leech??? I know I'm not that, but if you really cut to the chase: I'm just very good to handle super extreme weird stuff. But I don't really think Angela is one of those people. She should at least be a little freaked out. I mean, with the fact that there's a creepy vampire out there that probably can hear these guys conversation, kind of gives you the chills…. But as I said before, she doesn't even look a little shaken. She looks…normal.

It was at that point that I noticed that someone was watching me. I turned my gaze towards Edward, who looked concerned and confused. I gave him a small re-assuring smile, instead of the earlier frown I had wore on my face, and then turned towards Tyler, who was in the end of his little fishing story and pretended I listened to it.

"…And then the fish…" Tyler said with much enthusiasm and joy. I smiled at him, but my thoughts were miles away…well, kind of.

**EPOV**

Bella was the last one to enter the cottage, shutting the door close violently and walked over to her bed. I went to sit on mine, together with Ben and Angela. Tyler was sitting with Eric and Victoria, and James was standing, leaning against the wall. Mike of course sat on the floor like the dog he was. Tyler started to tell his fishing story he had told me at lunch in the beginning of the week, so instead of listening on it, I turned to watch Bella. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged and she was watching Angela, who was sitting next to me. She frowned deeply, and looked like she was thinking intensely on something. Wonder started to rush trough me. What is she thinking about that makes her so deep in thought?? I watched her with wonder and concern as Tyler continued to babble about his fishing story. Suddenly, her frown disappeared, and she turned to look at me, noticing my gazing. I'm sure my concern and wonder showed on my face, because she looked at me for a second, then she smiled, re-assuring me it was okay, and then turned to Tyler. He seemed to have said something funny, because she smiled while the rest of them laughed in unison. But I didn't. I watched Bella, wondering what she was thinking so intensely about…

**BPOV**

Oh, damn. I _really_ need to go to the bathroom. But…I don't want to go out there for 2 reasons. Number 1: it's cold. Number 2: If I go out there alone, I'm sure I will meet _him_. And that's something I _really_ _don't_ want. It's okay; I can get a potty and just ask the others to turn around. That won't be a problem at all…

All the others started to laugh, which made me come back to the present, and I smiled, unknowing of what I was smiling about.

"That was really funny!" Eric said and chuckled as the others laughter died out.

"Yeah, sure was." Ben agreed. He looked at Angela, who nodded in agreement, and smiled shyly at him, making her cheeks go bright pink. As I watched her, an idea came to my head.

"Eh Angela, can you follow me to the restrooms, I kind of don't want to go alone…" I said as I stood up from my bed, making the others to stop talking and look at me. I mentally sighed at their behavior. Yes, I'm super clumsy and I have tripped _a lot_ in my past, and also in the present. But that doesn't mean that I need pity from them. I'm still Bella, even if I have stayed at the hospital more timed then all of them together.

"It's okay, I'll go with you!" Mike chimed in before Angela could answer, and I was pretty close to walk over to him and kick him in his face, screaming: _'I wasn't talking to you!!!'_ But, I just took a few deep breaths and rolled my eyes. I turned to Angela to hear her answer.

"Sure, no problem." She said quietly and rose from Edward's bed and followed me to the door.

"Are you sure Bella?? I'm a great-"Mike started, grinning as he started to rise from his seat at the floor, but I stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just stay here, don't follow us out there." I said and looked sternly at him, but it was almost a glare. I was close threatening him with that I would tell Smithy if he didn't, but I didn't. For him, it would only mean that I was an evil person who told the teacher on him, but for me, it would be telling my teacher/vampire/fan boy that a guy was bothering me. I hadn't known him that long, well, as a vampire that is, but I'm sure he would do more them make him clean the lunchroom as punishment.

The others laughed at Mikes face as we walked out of the door, but as soon as it closed, it was only us in the silent dark.

"Sorry for making you do this but…eh…I'm afraid of the dark." I lied as we walked to the toilets. Well only the last part was a lie. I was truly sorry for making her come with me, but right now I was too selfish to do this without her.

"No, it's okay. I have no problem with it." she said and smiled shyly, her eyes glittering with joy behind her glasses.

"You like him, don't you??" I blurted out without thinking. She looked down on her feet and her cheeks got bright red, but before she could answer (Man, everyone interrupted her), a deep voice started to talk in front of us. I hadn't noticed him there, because I had watched Angela, but as I heard him talk, my veins froze to ice, and my limbs became stiff.

"Hello ladies, going somewhere??" Smith asked, and as I looked away from Angela to look at his face, I saw that he was smiling. His voice sounded uglier now then it had before, and I guess that he had to get into his role, his role as the human, young math teacher. Humans' voices were uglier than vampires, but that was just how I was. But, I could name one voice that was more beautiful than any vampire over the whole globe: Edward's.

"Well, to the toilets actually." I said in an icy tone.

"Oh, well, don't let me disturb." He said and started to walk towards his cottage. I mentally sighed and started to walk, Angela right beside me. Man, he came even when I brought someone. Can't he just leave me alone?

We reached the toilets just a minute later to my delight. On the way, I deliberated if my blister would crack. But luckily, it didn't. I was just about to go inside, when I remembered one important thing I almost had forgot because of my blister thoughts.

"Eh hey, I was just wondering something. Well…" I started, hesitating a little. I _had _to say this, it was needed. But, there was a _really_ big possibility that Smithy could hear us. But this was important.

"Yes??" she asked, looking interested.

"I was just wondering, have you noticed something weird about Smith??" I asked, hesitating. She frowned at my question, but thought about it for a moment.

"Well, should I be honest; no, not really." she said after a small moment of thinking.

"Really?? Not a slightest strange at all??" I asked again, not really excepting her answer.

"No, not more than usually." She said, obviously thinking I hit my head one time too much.

"What about when you came into the clearing today and saw me and Smith??" I asked, not giving up just yet. Was I getting crazy?? _Did_ I hit my head one time too much??

"You mean when you two stood and talked and then I called, and Smithy started to walk over to me and accidently hit your head so you fell down and hit your head on a root?" she asked. What? What was she talking about?? Wha-

I was going to continue my thoughts, but suddenly, my body remained me once again why I was there, and went straight to business.

"Yeah, right." I said, not wanting to sound crazier than I already did.

"Well, no, he looked kind of normal then also." She said.

"Okay, thanks, just wondering."

"Sure, no problem." She said, quietly like the shy girl she was.

"Hey, I'll be right back. You can just wait here." I told her and pointed at the building as I walked over to the door.

"Alright." She said and leaned at the wall. I smiled thankfully at her and rushed inside.

***A few minutes later***

I walked out of the toilets and was greeted by a smiling, but still shy Angela.

"Ready to go??" she asked me shyly as I walked over to her.

"Yeah, sure." I told her as we started to walk towards the cottage. She seemed more relaxed than she was before I left her. But I guess it's okay, it's not really that bad getting treated like you're normal for once.

***Before in the cottage***

**EPOV**

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just stay here, don't follow us out there." Bella told Mike and gave him a stern look before she and Angela walked out the door. Just as they had closed the door, all of them started to talk at the same time, all of them talking about Bella.

"Poor girl, falling down 2 flights of stairs… Can't you get permanent brain damaged of that??" Victoria asked James.

"Man, having that many scars…" Tyler said sadly and then looked at me. But I barely noticed him. All my thoughts were around Bella, I didn't listen to the others babble.

"I wanted to come too…" Mike sulked and looked down at the floor, feeling rejected, which he should.

"I never really talked to Bella, but I would never dream that she had such horrible past…" Eric told Ben, who answered him. I tried my best to ignore them, but their conversations got louder and louder, and finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Can you please stop talking about Bella??"_ I asked in a rather high voice, and you could clearly hear the anger in it. All of them quieted down instantly and looked at me.

"Yeah, sorry." Tyler said and looked ashamed. Victoria was just about to say something, when Mike spoke up.

"Why?? Why shouldn't we talk about Bella?? Huh?? What does it matter to you, _Eddie_???" He said, still sounding irritated from his rejection. But I didn't care about that at that moment. All stress, all sorrow, all anger and all confusion made my head spin, and his words was the last drop to make me snap.

**Victoria POV**

"Why?? Why shouldn't we talk about Bella?? Huh?? What does it matter to you, _Eddie_???" Mike asked in an irritated, but still teasing tone. Damn I hated that kid… Seriously, if the guy got hit by a bus tomorrow, nobody would care, not even his parents.

Edward glared angrily at him, and 1 second later, he snapped. He rushed up from his bed and walked over to Mike's little spot on the floor. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up in the air, so their faces were in the same level, leaving Mike soaring a few centimeters up in the air.

"_Mike,_" He said in a deadly tone, making my hair rise in my neck."Say one more thing, _I dare you_."

Mike looked at him, but as always, didn't get the message, and grinned at him. "Say what??" he said goofily. But that was too much for Edward (and the rest of us). He released his collar, making him flying back to the ground, but being Mike, he fell down right on his butt. But that was alright for Edward. He grabbed his shirt again, and began to drag him towards the door. James, being the perfect guy he is, nicely opened the door for Edward, who didn't really notice, he was too infuriated. At the doorway, he lifted up the now screaming Mike to his feet. Glaring deadly at him, he began to push him out of the door. But unluckily, Mike resisted. He began to grab the door frame desperately, screaming in the progress.

"NO, I'M SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. Anger began to build within me, and if he didn't shut up soon, I would be right beside Edward in a second and help him shove Mike's ugly ass out of the door… But, I didn't have to; someone beat me too it. James, who still hated Mike because he had stolen his iPod that night, and had held grudges since then, smiled a triumph smile as he moved over to Mike. Mike stared at him with terrified eyes.

"No….no, you wouldn't-"He started to plead but James interrupted him before he could end his sentence.

"Yes Mike, yes I would." He said, still grinning and then, he did what Mike feared; he kicked him in the crouch. Mike doubled up with pain, and fell backwards onto the ground. I smiled brightly at my perfect boyfriend's performance and at Mike, lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Edward glared at him before he closed the door. It didn't take long before we heard banging on the door and desperate pleading coming from him, but we decided to ignore him.

"So, what are we doing now??" I asked as I turned on the radio, tuning out the screaming Mike outside the cottage. He would shut up eventually.

"How about a game of cards??" Tyler suggested cheerfully, and we all agreed.

***Back to Bella and Angela***

**BPOV**

As we walked to the cottage, I was only thinking about one thing; why Angela didn't remember. Well, she did remember, but not correct. It wasn't right! Smith and I wasn't talking, we were in the middle of a fight with a werewolf for crying out loud! But why didn't she remember??

_**Flashback (swoosh)**_

"_I'm okay, really. By the way…did you see like…a wo-"I started to ask, sounding as uncertain as I felt, but I got interrupted by the warning glare from Mr. Smith, his eyes telling me to shut my trap now, or I'd regret it_

"_Alright then, off you go." Smith dismissed us, giving me one meaning glance before he walked away towards his cottage. Angela and I watched as he walked, both a little freaked out, but didn't talk about it. I didn't because the guy had freaking super hearing and I was sure that he would listen around me pretty intense, in case I said anything, which I wouldn't. Why Angela didn't, remained unknown._

_**End of flashback (swoosh)**_

That was it, wasn't it!? Smithy's the one behind this!! I felt how the anger bubbled inside me, and didn't even notice when we reached the cottage, that Mike was standing at the window, looking inside with longing eyes. But, on the other hand, he didn't notice us either. At that point, I decided that I couldn't sit around here and do nothing. I had to see if my theory was true.

"Aren't you coming??" Angela asked as she walked to the door.

"Eh, tell the others I'll be right back, I just have to check something out." I said and smiled apologetically.

"Alone? Are you sure? If you're afraid of the dark I can come with you, if you want that is." she offered and blushed slightly.

"Nah, it's okay, I got it covered." I said. "I'll just be gone a second." I said and started to walk towards the big, yellow cottage ahead.

"Alright, see you in a minute then." Angela said and walked inside, and as she opened the door, I could hear cheering and laughing. Man, I wish I could be in there, having fun, instead of being out here, walking to the vampire cottage…

"HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME OUTSIDE AGAIN!!!!!!" Mike shouted behind me as I started to walk forward, breathing deeply as I did. This wasn't going to be pretty.

I walked up the cottage, and was just about to knock on the door, when it opened by itself in super speed. In the doorway was superman himself (if superman is a super evil, creepy, pedophilic vampire dude that is). He was smiling brightly at me, his yellow eyes glittering of joy.

"Hello dear Bella. What brings you here today??" he asked me politely.

"Cut the BS, alright?? You did something to Angela, I know it." I said, accusing him.

"Do you mean the girl?? Well yes, yes I did in fact." He said and smiled smugly.

"How?? Why?? When?? Again: _how_???" I asked confused. Yes, he had admitted he had done something to Angela, but what??

"Come in, and I'll explain it to you." He said and opened his door a little bit more, inviting me in. I shivered, thinking about those pedophiles who ask little girls who sell cookies to come inside their homes as they fetched their 'money'…

"No thanks, I'll rather talk here." I said, stubborn as I am.

"I _insist._" He said…well, rather demanded. I gulped at him, but nodded and walked inside his cottage. Inside, it was like a freaking horror movie…not. It was pretty plain boring. Just a few ugly furniture and walls painted in yellow.

"So fine. Now talk. Tell me what you did to my friend." I said angrily.

"Well, nothing really, just tempered a little with her memory, that's all." He said and shrugged, like the easiest thing in the world. I felt how my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes went big.

"You did…_what??"_ I asked when I regained my speaking ability.

"I just made her remember something else then what happened. What?? You wanted your friend to have nightmares the next 9 months about a big, stupid wolf who almost killed you?? I don't think so." He said.

"Replacing her memory? How??" I asked again.

"Well Stacy-" he started, but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Bella." I said firmly. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"My apologizes. Well _Bella_, in the vampire world, there is something called gifted vampires, like me. They can do things other vampires, or humans for that matter can do. I have been well known because of my well giftedness. I even joined the Volturi once. But of course, you don't know what that is." he said and chuckled darkly, like he was a 4 year old kid that had this 'super big' secret, and he couldn't tell the others in the kindergarten.

"You have been well known because of your well giftedness?? What do you mean? And what is this Volturi??" I asked confused.

"Well Love-"

"No L words. I forbid them." I said darkly, glaring at him. No way I was letting a 451 year old vampire call me 'Love', 'darling' or anything related.

"Alright Bella. As I said, I was well gifted. I have multiple gifts, which if very, _very _rare in the vampire world. It's even rare to have one gift."

"Well, what are your gifts??" I asked, trying to sound interested. The truth was that I was scared shitless and just asked so I knew if he was capable to fly or shot rainbows out of his ass, or anything else deadly.

"Well," he began, seeming happy that I seemed interested, which I wasn't. "As I told you, I can manipulate minds."

"No, you told me you could change memories." I said, interrupting him once again.

"Well, it's more like manipulating minds." He explained.

"You…have you done that to me??" I asked, worried.

"No, I haven't. There's the problem. I can manipulate every mind in the world, except yours. I don't understand why." He told me, frowning.

"Well, that's good. What more can you do??" I asked, a little panic easing at the happy news. _He can't manipulate my mind_, I thought happily, as he began to say his next gift.

"I have 2 gifts; the mind manipulating, and a kind of shape shifting, like your friend, except mine is _way_ cooler." He said and grinned slyly.

"Shape shifting? Into what??" I asked, happy his other gift wasn't flying or something like that.

"Any animal I want." He said, saying each word extra slowly.

"Any animal you want??" I asked, disbelieving him. "Then prove it." I said. He grinned at me, and then he nodded. 2 seconds later, a small poof was heard and a small pink cloud appeared. Out of it, came a small bat flying. I gasped in surprise.

"It was you?!? You were the bat I saw all these times?!?" I asked, a little embarrassed, but mostly shocked. A small poof was heard again and another pink cloud appeared, and there he was, like he hadn't moved at all.

"Yes, I was the bat you saw." He said, grinning sheepishly at me.

"Oooooookay…But what about this Volturi then?? Is it some kind of mafia??" I asked hesitantly, not believing what I asked. He laughed at my guess, but told me.

"Well, it's kind of a family. A very old, powerful family of our kind. They are the like this powerful, old, royal family, I suppose you could describe it. Anyway, this royal family is also like your human polices. Except much more effective, that is." he said and chuckled. Man, if you just offended my dad, you're in _big_ trouble, Mr.…

"So if you break the law, the Volturi comes and silent it down, so you humans don't know about it." he said.

"Laws? What laws??" I asked.

"It's really simple, but I guess it's _too _simple for you to see it. There is just one law really; don't expose that you're a vampire to the humans."

"Wow…that _was_ simple." I said, a little surprised. He chuckled at my surprise.

"Well yes, that is the Volturi." He said, and then he looked down in his watch. "Oh dear, we better hurry." He said and grabbed my arm.

"Hurry for _what_??" I asked, a little worried now.

"The last bonfire of course."

**Playlist: Green eyes - Coldplay**

**A/N: OMG, THE BAT WAS SMITH!!! (heh, i knew that :P) Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I mean, who doesn't like to read about James, kicking Mike in the area? :P  
Please tell me your favorite parts!! Review!! //RF**


	22. Hard rocks and eavesdropping

**A/N: Hellou! Thanks for reviewing: Mistresz.B, sprinter1, RangerRainbow, lozzy035, Angellique13, OlYMPICOVEN & Dr.! You guys are so nice!! **

**Disclaimer:  
Mike: I'M THE BEST HUMAN IN THIS FAN FIC!! NO ONE OWNS ME!!  
RF: *clears throat* actually SM does, not me. I own Smithy, but he kind of sucks so...  
Smith: I don't suck!!  
RF: of course you don't....**

**Chapter 22: Hard rocks and eavesdropping**

**EPOV**

"Go fish." Tyler told Victoria just as the door opened and Angela entered. I instantly looked over to her direction, but to my disappointment and confusion, Bella wasn't with her.

"Where's Bella??" I asked as you could hear Mike scream outside the cottage.

"Well, she told me she had something to do and that she would be right back." She said and walked inside. The others nodded as an answer, but let it go quickly. But I didn't. How could I?? How could I not worry about her, when she told Angela that she had something to do and that she will be right back?? She could be lost in the woods right now.

As my panic started to grow inside me, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see a little annoyed but worried Victoria.

"_I said_, Edward, would you please come with me, I have to talk to you." She said, giving me a meaningful look. I nodded slightly and rose from my bed to follow her out the door. Before she closed it she turned to Mike, who was banging at the wall, screaming, not noticing we had walked outside.

"Mike, inside. _Now._" Victoria demanded in a harsh tone and glared at him coldly. Mike turned to us, and for once, understood that he should do as he was told if he valued his life, and walked inside without a word, closing the door after him. She turned back to me then, and all the worry was gone from before when she had looked at me, and it was only filled with anger.

"What're you doing?!?" She hissed at me quite low; in case that someone inside would hear. I looked at her in confusion. What did she mean?? I didn't expect that kind of question.

Victoria, who could easily read the confusion in my face, sighed in frustration before she talked again.

"Give her some slack. Don't you trust her?? Trust is very important in a relationship you know." She said, not as angrily as before, but irritated.

"Relationship?? You know we're not dating Victoria." I said, telling her the truth, which made me rather sad.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. But I know how you feel about her, and I know how she feels about you. Anyone who didn't know you and met you for the first time would think you were dating by now. Honestly, I still wonder why you haven't asked her out yet…" she trailed off, staring at me, thinking intensely. I blushed slightly at her comment. _You have no idea how much I would like that too…_ I thought sadly. She was right, I could just go and ask her out, but it would feel wrong. She already knew me, and I wanted her to know me like she had before. It's probably that fall that caused her amnesia, and it's a possibility that she won't get her memory back. It wouldn't feel right if we went out on a date and she told her all things about herself that I already knew. And I, telling her all things about myself that she already had knew, but forgotten.

"But seriously, stop worrying. She'll be fine; she just had to do something." Victoria said after a moment. I looked at her, and judging by the look in her eyes, she was telling the truth. I sighed in defeat.

"I know, I know. It's just that it's impossible _not_ to worry. She's such a danger magnet." I said in frustration. Victoria nodded in agreement and started to walk to the door of the cottage.

"I know, but right now, you just have to." She said before she opened the door. She looked at me, waiting for me to come to her, but I didn't.

"Go inside, I'll be right with you." I told her. She looked at me disbelievingly, but did what she was told. I looked up into the dark sky which was filled with sparkling diamonds, but the only thing I saw was those chocolate brown eyes, staring at me.

_Wow…I really need her with me. Otherwise, I'll go crazy._ I thought to myself, and decided to enjoy the moment. But unfortunately, they disappeared, leaving me to watch the sky again. I let my gaze fall and I sighed. Where was she?? I looked around the area, not really believing that I would see her sneaking around the cottages, but you never knew. I was right of course, and didn't find her. Looking through the windows off the cottages in all the cottages, the other students we're talking and laughing. But no Bella was with them. I was just about to go back, when I saw a girl mahogany brown hair in a window. The cottage belonged to Mr. Smith and the girl with mahogany hair, turned around as I watched, and was Bella. Her face was confused. Why was she in Smith's cottage??  
I walked over to the cottage, making sure that they couldn't see me, and leaned against the wall with my ear so I could hear the conversation inside.

"…Oh dear, we better hurry." Mr. Smith said and I heard some kind of movement inside.

"Hurry for _what_??" Bella asked, sounding a little worried.

"The last bonfire of course." Smith said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bonfire?? I didn't hear anything about any bonfire." Bella said disbelievingly.

"Of course you haven't love, I haven't told the others either." He said with a voice that sounded too beautiful to be him. I dropped my chin to the ground when I heard him say 'love'. Was he a pedophile or something?? You don't call your students love.

Bella apparently thought the same thing as me, and roared back at him in response. "Don't call me love!! It's not that hard to understand, is it?? Under your 451 years on earth, shouldn't you have learned that you respect other people's wishes, especially ladies?!?" Her words surprised me. His…what?? Did she hit her head too hard that time out in the woods today?? What was she talking about?? 451 years on earth??

"Oh darling, of course I have. It's just that my love towards you make me a little inpatient." Mr. Smith replied with so much love in his voice that an Oscar nominated love movie would be trash in comparison. Ok, I was officially sick to my core. What was he talking about? 'His love towards her'?? Was this some kind of sick joke? Because if it was, it wasn't funny. Not at _all_.

"STOP IT!!" Bella screamed at him. "I told you: don't call me such things!! If you keep it up, seriously, I _will_ call Ghostbusters or anything in comparison, and eliminate you, once for all." She said, sounding a little uncertain.

Mr. Smith chuckled at her in response. "Alright Bella, I believe you, but right now, we have to tell the other students that the bon fire will start soon." He said, his voice a little lower this time.

"No, not _we, you_ have to tell them. I, on the other hand, don't have to tell them anything." Bella said.

"Alright." Smith answered, which made me alert, and even if I didn't want it, I had to run away from there, back to the cottage. I couldn't let them know I was there, listening to their conversation.

So, I did as I planned: I ran as fast as I could back to our cottage, praying that they wouldn't see me.

**BPOV**

"Bonfire?? I didn't hear anything about any bonfire." I asked again, not believing him. I mean, this could be a trap of his, and then he would kidnap me into a forest and rape me.

"Of course you haven't love, I haven't told the others either." He said, and his words made me forget about my doubt and made instead anger bubble inside me.

"Don't call me love!! It's not that hard to understand, is it?? Under your 451 years on earth, shouldn't you have learned that you respect other people's wishes, especially ladies?!?" I screamed at him, yanking my hand back from his hold.

"Oh darling, of course I have. It's just that my love towards you make me a little inpatient." Mr. Smith said with so much love in his voice I wanted to puke, and as he did, he moved closer to me, watching me with lusting eyes, which made me even sicker.

"STOP IT!! I told you: don't call me such things!! If you keep it up, seriously, I _will_ call Ghostbusters or anything in comparison, and eliminate you, once for all." I said as a threat, but it sounded weak in the small cottage.

Mr. Smith chuckled at me in response, and in a quick, super vampire movement, I was in his arm, and he was hugging me, not rib crushing style, but more softly. "Alright Bella, I believe you, but right now, we have to tell the other students that the bon fire will start soon."

"No, not _we_,_ you_ have to tell them. I, on the other hand, don't have to tell them anything." I said, and tried to get out of his steel grip.

"Alright." Smith answered, which made me think he would let me go. But wow, was I wrong. He let me go a little so I could see his face, then he did something very disturbing. He kissed me. The kiss wasn't long, just 5 seconds or so, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity of hell. If hell was all sweet that is. His mouth had a strange taste, sweet taste, like cotton candy, but way worse. The only two boys I've ever kissed is Edward and Jake, and…well, this is going to sound strange, but none of them tasted as sweet as him. Maybe that's because he's a vampire or something… But on the other hand, I wouldn't call him _boy_ exactly, and it wasn't really a kiss, it was more of an assault.  
When he finally let me go, I couldn't speak, I was in shock. But I could feel the anger inside me, ready to explode any second.

"There," he said, smiling slyly and happily." Now, you can go."

His words were enough for me. I backed away from him, and he let me go and before he could say something more, I kicked him in his crouch. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one who got hurt; _I did._

"OUCH!! DAMN IT THAT HURT!!" I screamed and hopped around on one leg as the other one throbbed in pain.

"But Bella, haven't you parents ever thought you that you shouldn't kick men in that area??" He asked and grinned, finding my pain amusing.

"Well, they said it was okay if it was self defense." I said as I stopped hopping around to look at my foot.

"But darling-"he started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't you 'darling' me!" I screamed at him in irritation.

"Well, it's not my fault I have balls of steel." He said and chuckled at his hilarious joke. I sighed and began to hop towards the door.

"Where are you going??" Smith asked and appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye. I sighed and continued to hop towards my escape.

"I'm getting out of here. And you're not following me." I stated firmly as I reached the door. I was just about to turn the handle when an ice cold hand hard as stone stopped me. I turned to glare at him.

"But you're hurt! How can I let you go out there alone with a hurt foot?? You asked me earlier if I had learned manners in my 451 years on earth, and I said I had, and if I want to keep that title, I won't let you go there alone, that's outrageous!" He said, and you could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't care!! I want you to leave me the heck alone, okay??" I said as I once again yanked my hand away from him and turned the handle of the door.

"No, I can't let you walk out there alone." He said firmly, making me groan in frustration.

"Damn it, its 200 yards or less, what can happen in that distance?? I mean, you can watch me from your window as I walk back! Besides, you promised me I could leave after you assaulted me." I said and opened the door and hopped outside, him following me.

"Bella dear, that wasn't an assault, it was a kiss, our first kiss." He said, like he was defending himself, but I couldn't care less.

"No, it was an assault, the end. Now, don't follow me. Goodnight." I said and started to hop away towards our cottage. But, suddenly, I was in his arms, bride style, and he was running vampire speed. It was over as fast as it had started. I looked around, and I noticed that I wasn't on my way to the cottage anymore; I was in the middle of the woods.

"Why did you do that for!?" I complained to him. His dark, curly hair was in a mess and he was staring at me, smiling. Man, this guy is even worse than Mike, and if you're worse than Mike…let's just say that's not good. At all.

"Well, I can't let you walk around with a damaged foot, can I?? Don't worry; it will only take a second." He said and let me down on the ground. I looked at him confused, and then at my surroundings, and I understood what he was talking about.

"Did you just run with vampire super speed to the infirmary??" I asked him and turned around to meet his face, but there was no one there. I frowned at his sudden disappearance, and turned once again, only to be stopped by a muscular chest. I slowly looked up and frowned as I saw who it was.

"Jake?? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at La push by now??" I asked as I looked at Jake, who was grinning ear to ear.

"What do you think silly?? I'm here to see you. Besides, I don't trust Mr. Bloodsucker over there." Jake said and tilted his head to the left. I looked at the direction he was looking at, and there he was, Mr. Bloodsucker himself with bandages in his hands.

"Why are you here?" He hissed at Jake through gritted teeth and was beside me in a second.

"Well, for your information, I'm here to see Bells. Got any problem with it??" Jake spat back and glared angrily at the vampire next to me.

"Well, in fact I do. So why don't you ju-"Smith said, and I knew 2 things: where this was going and that I didn't want to go there. Not now or tomorrow or the day after that. So I interrupted the annoying control freak next to me before something nasty started. Jake was already shaking in front of me.

"Stop it. Both of you just stop it. _Right now_." I said, saying the last part coldly, making the air slightly chillier than it had before. Both supernatural phenomenon stopped their stupid fight and turned their heads to look at me.

"Alright, now listen. I have no desire what so ever to be here, so can you just bandage my foot and take me back? And for you Jake, just go. I really don't want to see either of your faces right now, but I don't know how I get back so…" I said, leaving the sentence hanging. Both of them stared at me for a second, wordless. Mr. Smith was the first one to talk.

"Well then, we shall not waste our time." He said and kneeled down to examine my foot. He took off my shoe and started to bandage it. It was rather hard to stand on one foot, and of course being me, I wobbled around, almost falling. But luckily (for the moment) Jake decided to ignore my order, and took my hand to steady me.

"Thank you." I said honestly. He grinned at me and winked. I giggled a little feeling happy that 'old' Jake decided to pay a visit.

It didn't take long for Smithy to bandage me up, and was soon taking on my shoe on my foot again.

"And thank you." I said to Mr. Smith who just straightened up. He flashed a dazzling smile at me, making me blink to come back to earth once again. Damn that vampire… It wasn't that I thought he was hot, he was handsome, but hot…no. But when he smiled like that…well it kind of made you come a little out of focus.

"Alright, you're done. Now take me back. As for you Jake, it was nice meeting you, now leave me alone." I said firmly, looking Jake in the eye. I thought saw a flash of pain in his eyes for a moment there, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Okay Bells, just give me a call if you need anything." He said, grinning, as he started to jog away to the forest, still just wearing sweats and nothing else. I sighed and turned to Smith, who obviously like that I dismissed Jake.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea vampire boy…man. I still hate you. It's just that you're the only one who can take me home again." I told him, telling him the truth. He looked a little sad for a moment, thinking my opinion was wrong, but let it go. He shook his head to himself, and when he looked back at me again, he was smiling again.

"So, are you ready to go??" he asked. I nodded yes to him, and was just about to walk over to him, when he was over at me in vampire speed and took me under his arm like I was a bag or something and started to run back to the cottages I hoped.

The vampire ride was short (luckily) and he roughly dropped me down on the ground again, making me almost fall down on my knees, but I managed to stay up, and knocked at the door in front of me.

"Hey!" I called at him, but he was already gone. I cussed under my breath just as the door opened swiftly. In the door way was Edward, looking utterly relived.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, rolling my thumbs nervously as I heard the knock on the door. I rushed up from my bed, and when I was at the door, I heard a small 'hey!' outside. I opened it, and I found what I had hoped for; Bella. What surprised me was that her hair was a little too ruffled, almost like she had put her head out the car window when they were driving on the autobahn. She looked a little irritated at something, but at the moment, the only thing I cared about was that she wasn't hurt.

"Bella!" I exclaimed in relief and went to hug her. I didn't care if she tried to twist out of it, I needed her. She was the only thing right now that didn't make me go crazy. But she didn't. In fact, she hugged me back. We stood there, hugging each other for a moment, before we let go.

"Are you alright??" I asked, thinking about that horrible Smith. How could he? He was a teacher for god's sake!

"I'm okay, thanks." She said as she walked inside, me following her, closing the door behind me.

"Where did you go??" Mike asked her as she went to her bag to get a warm shirt.

"None of your business Mike." She said coldly to him and sat down on her bed, where Victoria already sat, waiting for her.

"Well _so-rry_…" Mike muttered to himself and started to sulk, but we all ignored him, something we had gotten used to by now.

As she sat down, I saw that he foot was bandaged. Worry and concern started to flow inside me as I sat down on my own bed.

"What happened?? Your foot is bandaged." I asked and pointed at her foot. She looked down at it and just by looking at it she seemed to get even more pissed off.

"Well, I got kind of angry and decided to hit a…_rock._ A very hard rock. So I twisted my ankle." She said, still looking at her foot. None of us said anything more about it, and instead, Eric and Ben started to tell us about this movie they had seen last week that we all just 'had to see'. But I couldn't care less. I was watching her, thinking to myself…

**BPOV**

As I had explained how I had hit the very hard 'rock', Ben and Eric began this conversation about this movie they just had seen. It was either Transformers or Star trek, I didn't listen that carefully. Just as they had explained in about 2 minutes, Edward started to talk.

"Bella, can I have a word with you??" he asked. Everybody turned to look at us. I sighed, hoping that Smithy was concentrating on something else, and nodded at him. He rose from his bed and started to walk to the door. I followed him outside and he closed the door after me. I turned to look at him, but he seemed nervous.

"Edward, what is it?? You can tell me." I said, starting to get a little worried. He looked down at his feet, then back at me. His green eyes sparkled in the dark night as they looked at me intensely. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Is it true that Smith loves you?"

**Playlist: Sex on fire - Kings of Leon**

**A/N: O.o! What a cliffhanger! (Yeah, I'm totally evil, i know) Hehe balls of steel...have any one of you seen that show?? Sweden did a rip-off of it. (Not as good as the UK version, but still funny). Hehe, okay so I hope you liked it and please review!! I will update asap, pinky promise :D //RF**


	23. The last bonfire

**A/N: SORRY!!! I know I'm a horrible person who didn't keep my pinky promise, but let me just tell u, me week has been...well crap. My granddad became sick and had to go to the hospital, I had 2 tests to study to and I had a really bad fight with a classmate of mine. Sorry that i didn't update because of my personal problems and I really hope this doesn't happen again (yeah, i mean, who wants tests anyway??). **

**THANKS: Miss F Cullen, Emma-MasenCullen, lozzy035, Cutiepay, Angellique13, OlYMPICOVEN, twird 48, sprinter1, RangerRainbow & sassylove101! xtra super thanks to twird 48 for pushing me to write :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...No...Smith, you're the only thing I got .  
Smith: Hell yeah!**

**Chapter 23: The last bonfire **

**BPOV**

"…What?" I asked nervously as my forehead became stickier.

"Don't play stupid with me, I heard you and… and _him_, talking in the cottage." Edward said and looked at me with a meaningful expression. _Oh shit…._

"So, is it true?? Please, just answer it Bella!" He said again when I didn't answer and just stood there and stared at him stupidly, still in shock of his words. Heard us talk in the cottage?? What did he mean? _What _did he hear?? If he heard that he loved me, does that mean that he hear that he's a vampire too??

"Well…" I started, fumbling with my words. What was I going to tell him?? That my math teacher has a crush on me and follows my every step and erases my friends' memories??? _Oh…_ Smith…If I tell Eddie, he's going to hear it, and then he'll erase Edward's memories too!! Damn! I wanted to tell Edward the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It may sound weird that I trust a guy that I had known in almost a week, but there's a feeling deep inside of me, telling me I should. But how could I expose such a good friend of mine to such a horrible thing as getting their memories erased, or as "he" said, exchanging them to other memories?

I suddenly felt wet moisture falling down my cheeks, making me come back to reality. Edward was standing in front of me, looking extremely worried, almost panicked. But as he saw that I looked up at him, some of his panic disappeared, and he hugged me to his chest, stroking my hair.

"Shhh…it's okay, it's okay…This must be really hard for you, I understand, but I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, you know that." He said in a soothing voice, and that was it for me too burst into tears. All the stress, the worry, the concern…_everything_ that's happened this week, suddenly became overwhelming, and my tears developed into small sobs. I just had to get it out of my system. Being told by your math teacher that he's a 451 year old vampire and he's having a crush on you (or, his version, being madly in love with you) plus, discovering that your ex/ex-best friend is a werewolf and he's still not over you, kind of wears you out.

I don't know how long we just stood there, him comforting me, whispering soothing words in my ear as I cried into his chest, destroying his shirt. But eventually, I had no more tears to cry. But it didn't matter; we still stood in the cold air, holding each other. My breaths were finally becoming even, when a sudden tap on my shoulder, made me go all stiff. Edward, who had buried his head in my hair, looked up, and I could feel how his body stiffened as well.

"Greetings." A strained, but still polite voice called from behind me. I mechanically turned around, already knowing what I was going to meet and knew I wouldn't be able to run away from it, and looked into those yellow eyes, staring at me, but there was no emotion in them. He had a small smile on his lips, but it was as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs.

"I just wanted to tell you kids that the bonfire starts in 7 minutes. Please tell your friends. And remember; don't be late." Smith said and started to walk to the road leading to the bonfire.

"Are you okay??" Edward asked me as Smithy had disappeared around the corner of some trees. I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for ruining your shirt." I said apologetically and pointed at his tear drenched shirt.

"Bella, my shirt is just fine, don't worry about It." he said irritated and took a hold of my shoulders. "Bella, I'm asking _you _if you're okay, and you're worrying about my shirt."

"I'm serious, I'm fine. Just…just please don't tell the others." I pleaded in a small voice. I wasn't really sure _what_ he wasn't supposed to tell the others, but he seemed to get the picture, and nodded slightly at me as an answer.

"Alright, I won't. But just so you know, this conversation isn't over." He said in a warning tone. I groaned mentally and nodded at him. Then we started to walk back inside to tell the other about the last bonfire.

As we walked in, everyone, and I mean _everyone_, became quiet. I looked around nervously, but thankfully, Edward did the talking.

"Mr. Smith has decided that there's a bonfire to night. It will start in…5 minutes. We better hurry up if we don't want to be late." He stated and looked around at everyone. It took a small moment for them to get the information in, but once it was in there they started moving.

"Alright, we'll see you at the bonfire." Victoria said as she and James exited through the door, waving goodbye to us.

"Yeah, we should probably go too, we have to go by our cottage for a moment to change into warmer clothes." Ben said as he grabbed Angela's hand and started to walk towards the door, Eric following him.

"Yeah, bye. See you in a moment." Angela said quietly and smiled slightly as she disappeared through the door. Just before Eric disappeared as well, he stopped, turned around to look at me, and then winked at me. I started at him in confusion as he as well walked out.

"…okay, what was that??" Mike said which surprised me. I turned to look at him, and he was staring at me, looking…pissed actually.

"Eh, what are you talking about Mike??" I asked carefully, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"They way he looked at you! It was disgusting! No one should look like that at my girl!!" Mike yelled and threw his arms in the air dramatically, but wasn't really noticed by me. I was too struck by his words.

"_Your_ girl?? _Your _girl?? Let me tell you something Mike," I said, getting sick and tired of him already. Some part of my brain told me to hold out, that we're going back tomorrow. But even if we did, I couldn't wait to kick his little stupid as into the nearest mental hospital. "I'm not _your_ girl; I'm not someone's object. I'm me, I'm Bella. And I will never, _ever__,_ be your girl Mike. So back off." I said and glared at him. He looked at me with confidence at first, like he was waiting at the 'I'm kidding' part. But as the seconds passed, he seemed to understand that I was serious. His eyes began to fill with tears, and became big and puppy like. Then he started to run out the door, crying and screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!!! YOU DON'T MEAN IT, I KNOW YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran into the woods. The three of us stood still and watched as his silhouette disappeared behind some tears and his scream was just a faint murmur in the distance.

"…Alright, that was normal." I muttered to myself, but not quite enough, because Tyler answered me with a big sigh.

"Yeah, for Mike it is. Now come on, we don't want to be late. I recommend that you take on a jacket, it's rather cold outside." He said as he went to his bag to get his jacket. I went to my bag as well, but unfortunately, I couldn't find it.

"Bella come on we got to go! Smith will freak if we're late!" Tyler said after a few minutes and I still hadn't found my jacket.

"I can't find it! It must of ha-"I started to say, but got interrupted by a sudden weight on my shoulders. I looked behind me to see Edward, putting a leather jacket around my shoulder. No wait, not _a_ leather jacket, _his_ leather jacket.

"Don't be ridicules, then you'll freeze!" I said, turning around. But as I had turned, I saw that he had another jacket on.

"I think I'll manage." He said and smiled his crooked smile. I blushed slightly at my stupid comment and smiled back at him.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I said and started to go to the door.

On our way to the bonfire, paranoia had started to get me, and I searched the darkness with my weak, human eyes, to see if I saw anything that didn't belong there, let's say a vampire. But every time I looked, there was nothing to see, except trees and bushes. Edward and Tyler probably though I was going crazy, but I was worried. I mean, they didn't have to worry about a vampire jumping out of a bush, screaming: 'I LOVE YOU!!' and then kidnap you with vampire speed. Okay, that _is _a sick thing to worry about, but it's true. Well, it _could_ happen, I'm not saying it will, but you get the point. I'm worried about my friends, that smith will hurt them or something like that. Me getting kidnapped is better in a weird way, because then my friends won't get involved in this. But putting them through this…it's wrong. Before this trip, nobody ever talked to me, not even noticing me. But now…now I have people I can call friends. And I won't get them hurt or brain washed because some stupid vampire.

"Bella??" Someone suddenly asked, making me come out of my thoughts. I looked up, and found me staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Eh, what??" I asked, disorientated. At that moment, I didn't know if I was in space or at Disney land.

"Bella, we're here." He said and took my hand, leading me into the small meadow we're the bonfire was, already burning. Jessica's gang, and of course Jessica herself, glared at me with so much hate and anger I almost felt how my skin got drilled of it. I sat down on a log and looked around; trying to see the person that I knew was hiding in the woods at the moment…or something like that.

"Hi kids." A gentle and if you didn't know him like I did, you would probably mistake it for friendliness. But I knew better…now. I turned my head to see that he was looking at me. He smiled as our eyes met, and it made me shiver of disgust. Edward, who sat next to me, put his hand around me and hugged me to him, thinking I was freezing. But that didn't really make the situation better… The girls glared with even more force, and I think some of them gasped. Smith hissed lowly, glaring at Edward with as much force as the girls. I gulped quietly, which made Smithy stop glaring, and turned to look at me. As he saw my probably frightened face, he took one deep breath, and then turned to look at the other students. Edward, who had missed the whole terrifying moment by looking into the flames of the bonfire, now looked up to see what Mr. Smith was going to say.

"Alright everyone, as you know, this is the last day of our trip, and we'll be leaving tomorrow. You'll get a late morning, and you should be ready at 11. We'll eat breakfast 11:05, and at 11:30, breakfast will end. You have to be at the parking lot 11:50, or we'll leave without you," He said, looking strict as he did. But that didn't keep people from laughing at the last part. "Remember that. We won't come back for you." He said and looked at me. I stiffened a little in my seat, but since Edward was holding his arm around me, I tried my hardest to be as calm and relaxed as ever.

"Alright then, time for some hot dogs, eh??" he said, and pulled up some packages behind him with hot dogs and breads. Just as he had said it, and all the others started to rush forward, he tensed, like he just had heard something from a far distance. Edward patted my lap softly to get my attention. I turned to see what he wanted.

"I'll go grab us a hot dog, okay??" he asked. I nodded and he smiled a dazzling smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said and stood up from his seat next to me and walked away to the crowd where Mr. Smith was like everyone else. In fact, I was the only one else left sitting…Man, I was hungry. I really wish for a hot dog right away…

Just as I had thought that, something lofted me up from behind and started to run, throwing me over his shoulder. I was about to scream to the others, but then speed of his running surprised me. He wasn't fast as a vampire, but not as slow as a human. We were far in the forest now, when the mysterious person stopped and put me down. As I saw his face, I really wanted to punch it.

"Jake?? What are you doing?!?"

"Well, he said hot dog, didn't he??" he said and smiled at his hilarious joke.

"Yeah, well, you're a wolf, so I don't think he meant you. Besides, you're not that hot, actually you're no-"I said, but got interrupted by him gasping.

"Ouch! That hurt my feeling Bells!" he said and touched his chest like his heart was broken. I laughed at his little charade, but suddenly, a thought came into my head.

"Jake, you have to take me back." I said in a serious tone and looked at him. He stooped fooling around, hearing I was serious.

"What? Back to creep mc. Creepy?? You seriously want to go back to him?? You _like_ that leech?" he said, and I saw he was starting to vibrate.

"NO! of course not!! I hate him!!" I said, and with those words, he instantly started to calm down, like you just clicked on a switch button. As he stopped to vibrate, he started to smile. I frowned in wonder at his weird behavior, but soon got my answer anyway, because on my back, I felt a hard, cold hand.

**EPOV**

"I'll go grab us a hot dog, okay??" I asked her. She nodded at me and I smiled back at her. She was so cute when she was thinking about other things…

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said and started to go over to the giant crowd where all the students were to get their hot dogs to grill. It took me a while, but finally, I managed to get 2 hot dogs and 2 breads. I started to go back to our seat on the log, but when I got there, there was no one there. Panic began to wash through me and I wearily looked around to see if she stood anywhere near. She wasn't. I left out hot dogs on the log, and walked over to James and Victoria, who sat a bit away, laughing and talking.

"Hey, have anyone of you seen Bella?? I can't seem to find her." I said, praying that someone had seen her. What if it had something to do with…?

"I think she went to talk with Mr. Smith. I saw him disappear in the forest over there." James said and pointed at the forest. _Oh no…_

I started to run towards the forest without a second word. Even if I didn't know where I was going, even if I didn't know where she was, if she was safe, I kept running. What ever happened, I wouldn't stop, not until I found her.

**BPOV**

"Take me back!!" I yelled, but they didn't listen, neither of them did. Smith had walked to stand in front of me protectively and now he and Jake were just yelling stuff at each other. Things like; "it's your fault she's here! And "she hates you, you freaking annoying leech/puppy!!"

"HEY!! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!" I yelled as loud as I could, but nobody noticed. This felt like one of those a bad dream that you couldn't seem to wake up. I sighed as they just continued to argue. _Fine,_ I thought. I turned my back the overprotective vampire that had placed him in front of me, and started to walk away from both of them. If neither of them listened, I'll just go.

"Where do you think you're going??" An irritated, but rather calm voice whispered in my ear, the cold air of his voice making me chill.

"I'm going back to the bonfire, I'm hungry." I said which was true. I never got my hot dog…All I got was an annoying vampire and an ex. That isn't really high on my list.

"Wait, please don't go! Besides, you don't know where to go. You'll just get lost." Smith pleaded and turned me around, but as he did, I saw something that made me stiffen and stumble back, away from him.

"What is it?" He asked and moved closer, but I just moved further away. Jake chuckled in the background.

"Your eyes…their coal black…" I said slowly, finding it hard to get my words out. Smith's eyes was as I had said, black as the night, but they we're also worried.

"Oh. Well, I better go hunting then. Mutt, take her back to the bonfire." He said and then, he was gone. Jake snorted at Smiths words, but started to walk over to me.

"You're really that scared, are you??" he asked as he lifted me up into his arms. I didn't protest this time, because now I knew, well, I knew where he _should_ be supposed to go, not like last time when he just lifted me up and ran.

"Well, yes Jake, I am. Now take me back, I'm starving." I said, and as to prove my point, my stomach growled loudly on cue. He laughed at that, but started to run.

"Bells," he said after a small moment of silence. "I just wanted to know one thing…well, you don't like him, do you??" he asked. I turned my head to look at him, confused by his question.

"Like _who_ exactly??" I asked. He sighed, but answered anyway.

"Smith, do you like him??" He asked again, and this time he looked away from me, into the black forest.

"Well no Jake, I don't. But that doesn't mean I like you either." I said, not wanting to give him some false hope.

"Okay…But, even if we can't be like we used to, you know, couple, can we be friends then??" he asked, and this time, he lowered his gaze to look at me.

"Just friends??" I asked.

"Jus friends." He said, and looked at me with his dark eyes with a pleading look.

"Alright, just friends, nothing else." I said. He smiled at me, the 'old' Jake smile that I loved, but unfortunately, it disappeared as fast as it appeared. His features stiffened, and he became 'new' Jake, the Jake I hated. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the forest, no bonfire in sight.

"What is it??" I asked, worried.

"I'll leave you here, okay? You'll find your way back, I promise. Bye Bells." He said, not really asking the first, just informing me. I looked at him confused.

"You're leaving me here? You can't!! I can't even find my way at the cottages!!" I said, but he was already running with inhuman speed towards the forest, and soon became one with the shadows. I was just about to run after him, when I heard an angel's voice calling for me, and I suddenly knew why Jake had left so soon…

"BELLA!!!" Edwards voice called, not far away from me, and it made my heart jump in joy.

"EDWARD!!!!!!" I called back to him, and started to run into the direction of his voice, still screaming his name as I did. He called my name again, and he was closer this time. This only made my legs to run faster. This still felt like a bad dream, and in bad dreams if someone calls you and you run for them, they disappear in thin air. I'm not letting that happen, bad dream or not. I suddenly saw something in front of me, running towards me. I had stopped screaming now, and only concentrated on the running. When only a few meters separated us, I suddenly tripped on a root. I gasped as I started to fall, but luckily, _he_ caught me. I looked up, and sighed in relief when I saw his emerald green eyes look at me with worry. He was drenched with sweat, and he was looking like he was at the edge of panicking.

"Bella!" he said as I threw myself into his arms, not caring if he wanted a hug or not. I _needed_ one right now.

"Shhh…it's okay, it's okay…Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as he held me to his chest, stroking my hair. I deeply breathed in and out, loving that he didn't smell 'special' like Jake and Smith. He was just Edward, and right now I loved that, I loved that he was _just_ Edward, and nothing else…

_**Flashback *swoosh***_

_I trembled as another shiver rocked my body. I didn't know how long I had lies there. The rain was worse now, and so was the wind. My teeth were trebling like crazy, and every part of my body was numb. I couldn't call for help, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything… And I felt sleepy too… Now that I thought about it, I was really sleepy. A little nap wouldn't hurt, would it?? I closed my eyes and started to slowly slip away into a deep sleep. But something was bothering me… something disturbed my sleep. I slowly tried to re-open my eyes again, but it felt like they we're glued shut. But even if I couldn't see, I slightly felt how something happened to my body; I slightly heard how someone was calling my name…_

_**End of flashback *swoosh***_

"…Bella…Bella…Bella." Someone called, the voice coming closer and closer it seemed. I blinked twice, and saw that Edward was holding me on both of my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes??" I asked, coming back from the strange movie once again. Wow… too bad I can't remember the title; it seems good, lots of drama.

"Oh good, you're back. It's starting to get quite dark. Maybe we should get back. You haven't eaten yet." He said, and as he reminded me, I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"Oh yeah, good idea." I said, not wanting to waste more time in the forest when I could get back and…well maybe not eat hot dog, but eat something at least.

"Let's go." He said and took my hand and started to walk into some direction which I hoped was the way back to the bonfire.

***After a moment of walking***

"Eh, Bella??" he asked, and I looked at him.

"Yes, what is it??" I asked him.

"Well…what happened tonight?? How and why did you end up so far away in the forest??" he asked, and was suddenly all serious. We had been talking and laughing just a minute ago, but it had gotten all tensed now.

"He wanted to talk, so we walked out into the forest, talking as we went. Then, I told him I didn't like him, and he told me he would leave me alone for the moment, and disappeared in the forest." I lied. I waited tensely to see if he had noticed my lie, but he seemed to buy it.

"Well…are you okay?? What are you going to do??" he asked, and as he did, I saw a light in the distance.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. And should I be honest, I don't really know…I'll just avoid all math lessons in the future. If he starts to stalk me around my house, I'll call and tell you." I said in a jokingly tone. But his answer was deadly serious.

"Please do. Otherwise, I'll be the one sitting outside your house to see if he comes…"

As he said, the lights up ahead were getting stronger and stronger, and now I could even see the fire.

"Look!" I exclaimed happily and pointed at the bonfire ahead. "We're almost there!!!" And, as a 5 year old kid, seeing the carnival ahead, I began to run urgently towards my goal.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called behind me. Being stupid me, I did the thing that other peoples probably don't do because they have common sense. I looked back as I ran. As I did, I saw how he was looking at something in front of me, and he was looking terrified, panicked and worried, all at the same time. I looked ahead, and …what was there?? It's not so hard. What do you find in a forest?? What do you do paper of?? _What does Bella run into??_ Yes, that's right, I ran into a tree. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and as I fell to the ground, I was painless. Edward, on the other hand, seemed to have a heart attack of worry, and screamed my name as he ran over to me. When he reached me, he immediately tried to see if I was damaged. That's when I started to laugh. He probably thought I was crazy, and I probably looked _very_ crazy at that moment, but I was hungry. When I got hungry, I either got _really_ cranky, _or_, very rare, I began to laugh…to everything. And I mean everything.

"Bella, are you hurt?!" he asked as I continued to laugh. I nodded and began to stand up.

"Are you sure??" he asked again as I was on my feet and was chuckling as I brushed away dirt from my clothes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry; I'm just very hungry right now." I said, and (thankfully) my chuckling stopped. We began to walk over to the bonfire again, and finally, we we're out of the woods. It felt so good to walk around in the small meadow on our way to the bonfire, because bonfire meant food…

When we reached the bonfire, our friends were the only people left. They greeted us friendly, and luckily, nobody commented my absence.

"There you are!" James said as we sat down with a grilling stick each to grill our meat with. We sat there several hours, talking about things that didn't matter. But even if they didn't matter, we still had a good time. I didn't really know the time when we walked back. All I know was that I was happy and that I was tired. Somehow, I got back to the cottage (probably by the help of Edward), and went to bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. But, I didn't really have the nicest dreams_._

_In my dream, I was running in a dark forest. I was scared and tired, but something kept me from stopping to catch my breath. All I knew was that if I stopped, I would die. I heard footsteps behind me, closing in. in the darkness of the forest around me I saw yellow eyes appear, watching me as I ran for my life. Far away, I heard a wolf howling. I suddenly came to a meadow. As I entered the meadow, the footsteps behind me disappeared, and I somehow knew that the thing that had chased me now was gone. I walked out in the meadow and looked around. I suddenly saw a person walk over to me. It was Edward. I ran over to him and told him everything about the eyes and the person that had followed me. He was just about to answer me, to comfort me, when Smith appeared out of nowhere. Edward looked at him, and was just about to say something, when he stopped, blinked a few times, and then looked around him._

"_Where am I??" he asked and looked so confused and afraid it broke my heart. Then, he turned to me, and this is the part where my heart was crushed._

"_Who are you?? You are the one who did this to me, aren't you?? I hate you! I hate you so much!!" he said and the anger that sparkled in his eyes made me gasp. Smith stood on the side and laughed, and suddenly, all my friends and family stood all around me in the meadow, saying the same thing. How they didn't remember, how they accused me of being the one who did it…and saying that they hated me. Everything began to spin, and their voices became louder and louder. I covered my ears and began to scream in agony, in sorrow, and in guilt. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and, suddenly, an earthquake began to shake the world, making the voices fade away, all except one._

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

"Bella, Bella wake up!" a voice whispered into my ear. As I slowly began to realize that it had been a dream, and that I was lying here in my bed with someone waking me up, I also noticed that I had covered my ears, and I was sobbing quietly. I removed my hands from my ears and wiped my face before I looked who had woken me up.

"Bella, we have to leave. _Now._" Mr. Smith said.

**Playlist: I giorni - ludovico einaudi**

**A/N: O.O I know the cliffhanger, but I have it all planned out, so this **_**shouldn't **_**take that long time to write (not 2 weeks anyway). I just want to tell you a horrible thing...It snowed this week :S I'm all for the rain, but when its snowing, you don't just become wet, you become cold **_**too**_**. It's **_**way**_** too early for winter... -.-  
I'm again really sorry, and i wont pinky promise this time so you get even more pissed at me, but i will promise i will **_**try**_** to update faster than 2 weeks which is easy, it was only this week i had trouble. **

**HEY!I updated for interviewing with the twilight charaters, and in this one, smithy is in it! Please go and check it out :D**

**ANOTHER HEY! You can now Email me at:  
If you want to ask anything, send me hate mails (i really hope u wont...) or as twird 48 did, tell me i i havn't updated in a while and that i should (in other words: START WRITING!!! (she didn't say that exactly, but the message was clear)) Now you know :P **

**Please tell me what you thought about this one and REVIEW!!//RF**


	24. Surprise, surprise!

**A/N: Hi! I tried to update as soon as I could, so here it is!  
Thanks for reviewing: Emma-MasenCullen, lozzy035, Cutiepay, , sprinter1, OlYMPICOVEN & twird 48!! You rocks :D**

**Disclaimer: Okay, for those who didn't know this, SM owns twilight and all its perfect characters. Me, on the other hand, owns a strange, annoying vampire... WHY??!?  
Smith: Eh...you created me, remember??  
RF: Oh, right...**

**Chapter 24: Surprise, surprise! **

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked groggily, still not awake. As I slowly started to see in the dark, I recognized his face. "Smith?? What are you doing here?? Go away!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go." He said, and as suddenly as he had appeared, he lifted me up and then we were running. I gasped as he suddenly began to move like a racecar in full speed. It was over in a second, but even if it was, it didn't make the shock less.

"What are you doing!?!" I hissed and looked around to see where we were, but I could see make anything out from the darkness. It seemed that we were inside though, because I didn't freeze, only a little. But seriously, who doesn't freeze when you just got out of bed early in the morning?

Smith put me down on the ground, which was a wooden floor, and then disappeared from me for a second. He was back as fast as he had brought me here, and gave me something, some kind of fabric. When I looked closer, I saw what it was: Clothes.

"What is this? Where are we, and why are you giving me this??" I asked and pointed at the little pile of clothes in my arms.

"Don't ask, just put it on. I'll walk to the other room." He said from the darkness, and suddenly, a door opened and light was coming in through it. In the other room, I suddenly recognized the ugly yellow walls, the furniture, the paintings on the walls…It was Smithy's cottage. When the light came from the other room, I saw that I was standing in some kind of closet, a closet without clothes that is.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed angrily and walked after him into the yellow room. "Why did you bring me here??" I practically yelled at him. Smith, who had turned his back to me, turned around, and for the first time since I met him, I was frightened to death. Sure I was scared before, but it was no comparison to this. His eyes were black as the night, and they were glaring murderously at me, and a small snarl was building in his chest.

"I'll explain everything when you have changed into the clothes I gave you. Now, go into the other room, and come out once you're changed." He said quietly, but you could clearly hear the hidden message "if you don't obey, you're in big trouble." I slowly backed away from him into the small closet I was in before, and closet the door. The annoying thing was that as I changed, I knew he could hear me. And that fact made me shudder in disgust. Once I had changed in the dark closet, I walked out into the yellow room again. Once I was in the light, recognition hit me, and I gasped at the sudden surprise.

"You went through my bag??" I asked him, already knowing he had, because this _was_ my jeans and T-Shirt, no one else's.

"Yes." He answered simply, not trying to hide it from me.

"Okay…So, why are we here?" I asked, and then I looked at the clock on the wall, which made me groan. "Why are we here 8 in the morning??"

"We're leaving." He stated and took my wrist and began to walk towards the door, in human phase. I yanked my hand back, which made him turn to look at me.

"No, I won't leave, not unless you tell me what it's about!" I said stubbornly and glared at him. He sighed, but started to tell me.

"The mutt, Jacob Black is coming, and he's planning to bring you back to La Push so I can't hurt you and-"he said, but I interrupted him.

"Take me to La Push so you can't hurt me?? What, you can hurt me here, but not there??" I asked him, and he sighed again, finding all my questions extremely annoying.

"Jacob isn't the only werewolf in Forks. There's a large pack back in La Push that the mutt takes a part in, and all together they're about 10. Anyway, I made a treaty with them a few years ago that me, or any other vampire for that sake, are not to cross the line between La Push and Forks. If I do, I'll get killed. Also, if I bite a human or kill a human, they'll kill me too, even if it's on my land." He said, explaining to me. I nodded as he did, and for some reason, I _really_ wanted Jake to come here and take me to La Push, and I wanted Smith to follow…

"Anyway, the mutt is planning to take you there to La Push, but I won't let him. I'll take you somewhere you'll be safe and-"he explained, but I just had to interrupt him again, because there was _way_ too much bullshit coming out of that mouth.

"Wait, wait… So, you're planning to take me somewhere to protect me from something that's not dangerous –For me that is –and stop him from doing something I want??" I asked, really irritated now.

"It doesn't matter if you want it, he's dangerous!! And he wants to take you away from me, I won't allow him!!" he said, sounding a little possessive if you ask me.

"What if I will?! You have nothing to do with my decisions, so butt out!!" I yelled at him. But he wasn't having that answer. He placed one hand on my cheek, and then spoke urgently, but still emotionally.

"Stacy, I-"he began, but I interrupted him…once again.

"MY NAME IS BELLA!!! HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND!!?!??!?!" I screamed frustrated at him.

"_Bella_, I'm sorry, but I will do everything it takes to make you safe again."

"BUT I'M NOT IN ANY DANGER!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled even louder than before, which made him drop his hand from my cheek and back away from me towards the door.

"Bella, just listen to me; He's no good for you. He'll only leave you for some other girl he just met the next month. I would never do that to you Bella, I wouldn't. _Never._" He said seriously. I sighed loudly at his stupidity.

"Smith, I don't like him like that, not at all. He's just a friend. Besides, there _is _a reason why I broke up with the guy. But seriously, you should stop all this fighting. Get this into your small little heads. I. Don't. Like. You. Well, I like Jake as a friend, but you…you're just a creepy teacher of mine. I have no relation with you at all." I said honestly. It was true; I _did_ only like Jake like a friend, nothing more. And for Smith, I _didn't _like him, _at all._ He had nothing to do with my life or my choices for that matter. But the thing was that even if I hated him to the guts, he had changed my life, and I don't even know if it's good or bad. He made me see a whole new world that I probably wouldn't ever have seen if it wasn't for him. Well, that's the positive. The negative was (well obviously), that he stalks me, he thinks he possesses me; he loves me even though I hate him, and he's incredibly stupid. Okay, that's more negative points than positive… I _think_ that means that he has changed my life in a bad way, but the positive point is a big one, and I'm really glad that I find out about that. But anyway, where was I?? Oh, that's right; I hate Smith.

After I had said my honest words, Smith looked kind of hurt, but that's the thing; Truth hurts. I've always known that, but I rather get hurt by the thorns of the truth, than get intoxicated by the beautiful rose of lies. He looked down at the floor for a minute, thinking intensely as he did. At last he looked up at me again, and in his eyes there were determined.

"Jacob will not come here until another 2 hours. I'll be right back, make yourself at home while I'm gone." He said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. I stood like an idiot at place for several minutes, not really understanding what just happened or _why_. But as I stood there as an idiot, I finally came up with a plan. He was gone now, wasn't he?? If he was, then I could go back to the cottage and wake up Edward and tell him. It will be a risk, I mean, Edward could get his memories erased…But right now I had to take a shot.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door and started to run towards our cottage. I ran with all my might, and as if Mother Nature herself understood my situation, there were no roots in my way today. I was just at the door, and I had placed a hand on the door knob, when something cold and hard took a grasp on my shoulders and yanked me back. I already had grasped the door know, and as Smith yanked me back, there was a small thud from the door as I held on. It was like I was trying to open the closed door. My hand slipped from the knob, and the "whoops-I-stuck-my-head-out-of-an-airplane" feeling was back. I was suddenly back in the ugly yellow room, and before me was a _very_ pissed off vampire.

"Why did you leave??" he asked, and under the façade of calm, you could hear the anger and sadness.

"Eh…I just forgot something and was going to get it." I lied suckishly, and he heard it as well. I wasn't fooling anybody.

"That's a lie and we both know it. Anyway, I don't have the time to go and get you every time you run away. Stay in here, and I'll be back in a half hour or so." He said, and as last time, he just suddenly disappeared. My blood had frozen to ice as I suddenly understood his words. He was going to go and do something to do, and in the meantime, I'm prisoner here. I don't have _permission_ to go outside. I ran to the door and tried to open it; It was looked. I was having a small panic attack, and began to look around in the room, looking for another exit then the door. I ran to all the windows, but none of them could be opened. I sat down on his bed and put my hands in my hands. Why?? What had I done to deserve this?? What had I done to get a vampire stalker, all these problems, and over all; how did I get the friends that I have now? That is a small mystery that I have a problem with solving.

I sighed and lied down on the bed. All these problems and dilemmas were making me tired… He said that he would be back in a half hour, right?? And he did say that I should make myself at home… I don't think he would mind if I took a small nap here… I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to find me.

_**Dream *Swoosh***_

_I was standing in a forest as my dream started. The sky was gray and everything was inhuman green. Suddenly Smith appeared. He was standing a few meters away from me and he was smiling. Not the friendly smile that he always wears on those lips, but a loving smile that scared the crap out of me. He was running towards me with open arms, and it almost felt like a freaking love movie, or, in my case, a nightmare. I tried to move, but it felt like I was glued to the ground. I couldn't do anything. He came closer and closer, and every second felt like it was becoming a nightmare even more and more. At last he was only meters away. I waited for the cold hug, but it never came. Instead, an unexpected sound echoed through the air: the sound of a gunshot. I opened my eyes, and Smith was lying on the ground, withering in pain. He had been shot in the stomach. I didn't really know if I was supposed to be happy or sad. I mean a human- no wait, a vampire was just shot before my eyes. _

"_TAKE THAT!!" a man screamed to my right, which made me turn. The man before me was wearing a long, brown leather coat and a brown cowboy hat. He had long brown hair and in his hand, there wasn't a gun, there was a crossbow. This confused me. But the man confused me even more, because I didn't exactly recognize him, but I knew who he was; Abraham Van Helsing. Suddenly, I heard another man's voice behind me. I turned to see who it was._

"_DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" the man shouted, and he was companied with another man, both looking about 20-30 years old. The man that had shouted had a leather jacket and jeans, he had brown, short hair and in his hands was a gun. The man beside him was a lot like him except his hair was longer and he was taller. They could be brothers. Now the taller man was looking at me. He tapped on the other mans shoulder._

"_What is it Sam??" The short one asked him._

"_Dean, there's a girl there." The man called Sam said to other person called Dean beside him and pointed at me. I gulped loudly, and just before the man with the gun could say anything, a girl's voice was heard to my left. _

"_Haven't your mother ever told you that vampires are bad??" A very girly voice said and as I turned around, a saw a small, very small girl with blond hair. In her and she had a wooden stake, the classic one that that appeared in all movies. She ran over to where I was, and when she was almost there, she jumped towards Smith with the stake. She hit him right in the heart, and his scream of pain was endless. Finally, it stopped, and his body suddenly became to ashes. I looked up, and suddenly all of them were surrounding me. Van Helsing, the small girl, that I also knew who it was; Buffy, from Buffy the vampire slayer, and the 2 unknown boys called Sam and Dean. _

"_What are you doing here??" I asked the strange people._

"_Well, you needed our help, didn't you??" Buffy asked me back. The only thing I could do was to nod. _

"_Well, if it wasn't for the Winchester's, I would take him down first!!" Helsing complained and glared at the two persons that I guess was brothers. The brother with the gun; Dean, was it?? He started to answer, but suddenly, the world started to spin, and I fell down on the ground._

_**End of dream *swoosh***_

I woke up startled and looked around. I was lying on Smiths floor, and the owner of the floor was sitting on a stool in the room, and he was laughing hysterically. _Damn, it was only a dream…_ I thought darkly as I stood up and sat down on the bead.

"What's so funny??" I asked him as I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm rather fascinated, by the fact that you can sleep. That you can sleep and dream…and sleep talk and sleep walk." He said, and laughed at the last part. I looked at him, and I noticed that his eyes no longer were black; they were yellow again. That must have meant that his 'business' was to go hunting.

"What's so fascinating about that??Everyone does it." I asked, not understanding the amazing with sleep.

"Well, I don't sleep, and haven't done it since I've become a vampire, so yes; I think it's rather fascinating." He told me. I dropped my chin to the floor and stared at him dumbfounded.

"You…can't sleep??" I asked. He shook his head as a no. "Ever??" I asked again.

"Never:" he answered. Then, he started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know the good joke.

"You could say that New York is my city. You know, the city that never sleeps." He said and grinned at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, but let it go. His jokes really got to stop…

"Okay, if you're done here, I'm going." I said and started to walk towards the door. Wait, I didn't walk; I ran. I started to run towards the door, and of course he got there before me, and appeared in front of me.

"What are you talking about??" He asked. I sighed and thought about how I should do this. Okay, let's try plan A.

"None of your business you filthy perverted leech!!!" I screamed at him and tried to shove past him. Didn't work. He started to hug me to his chest, ignoring my words, and tried to sooth _me_, saying I was confused, scared, stressed…hell, I didn't listen really. All I knew was that plan A was a failure. Time for plan B.

"Hey…" I said, trying to get his attention. He looked down at me, and I really hoped that plan B would work. "Okay, so you know that I know that you know that we know that he knows that I like you." I lied, but I was so confused by the first speech that it luckily wasn't discovered. He looked down at me, and you could see the love in his eyes. I stroked his chest gently with my hand, fighting back the gagging reflects. But suddenly, his moth crashed down on mine. _Oh crap…_ never thought about this part…

I started to his on his chest with all my power, and even if it hurt. It felt like hitting a cement wall… Luckily, he responded, and stopped the kiss, which had lasted in about 3 seconds.

"What's the problem love??" He asked. _Oh, think, think!!_ Yes, I got it!

"Well, I _do_ like you," Not. "But I don't think I'm ready for this kind of stuff yet…" I said, and I just had to think of some old embarrassing memory to get my cheeks to flame.

"What are you talking about honey, we've kissed twice!" he said and stoked my cheek with his hand.

"Yeah well, I wasn't ready then, and I'm not ready now either." I said, and hid my face under my bangs. _Come on; just move your ass away from the door!!!!!!!!_

"Okay, alright. If you're not ready…then I guess I can wait." He said and smiled at me. So did I and then I hugged him. He hugged me back, 10 times stronger that is. I gasped for air, and he immediately let me go.

"Okay, so…shall we go outside," I asked and looked on the clock. I had slept in 1 and a half hour. "Jake is coming soon anyway, and I really don't want to have something to do with the dog." I lied and placed my hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. He looked down at me, and I had never seen him happier. Then, so fast I wasn't ready for it, I was on his back and he was running. Unfortunately, it was now that I broke my terrific plan.

"NOOOO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? PUT ME DOWN, I WAS LYING BEFORE!! I STILL HATE YOU!!!!"I screamed at him as he ran in the forest. We suddenly stopped, and now we were at a cliff, and the sea was right before us. He put me down and turned around to look me in the eyes.

"You lied??" he asked, and I thing he already knew the answer, but desperately tried to believe I wasn't.

"Yes, I lied." I said truthfully, and slowly backed away from him, away from the cliff and the sea. Smithy first looked sad, but then suddenly, his face twisted in anger. I frowned in confusion, but didn't stop to back away from him, a little faster this time. But suddenly, I crashed into a rock, which hurt my head. But I knew this wasn't a rock, because rocks aren't super warm, even warmer than humans, and they don't piss off vampires like that. There is only one thing that could: Jake.

**Playlist: Maroon 5 - She will be loved**

**A/N: Okay, as I said before, I hope you liked it. I'm a little sad that the story is coming to its end, but I will do a sequel to it, so don't worry :P  
Haha, the strange Winchester brothers... Somebody knows the series?? :D  
Please tell me what you thought about the chapter! And how do you do that?? Yes, you click on the green letters below and write what you thought, and then press the button called 'Submit feedback/review'. And that's about it. Not that hard, was it?? :P Well, please review!!!//RF**


	25. The End, or is it?

**A/N: Hi! I didn't have much school this week, so I had extra much time to write.  
Thanks for reviewing: Miss F Cullen, Cutiepay, twird 48, Abby-Swan, kierraayanna, Angellique13, sprinter1, OlYMPICOVEN & lozzy035!!**

**Oh, and another thing: I have edited my earlier chapters! Like in the first one where I was stupid enough to write racist instead of homophobe… But it's fixed now, so if you absolute feel that you have to read the story from the beginning, the spelling and grammar is a little better (I wouldn't say perfect…). Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cool vampires…*sob*  
Mr. Smith: Yes you do! I'm cool!  
RF: STOP SAYING THAT!! NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!  
Fishy: …*sob***

**Playlist: Down – Jason Walker**

**Chapter 25: The End…or is it???**

**BPOV**

I looked up, only to see that I was right. What I saw was a russets skinned chin, and that was enough evidence for me.

"What are you doing here Jake??" I asked and turned around too talk to him face to face. I stiffened as I turned when I heard Smith's growl. It was an animalistic, brutal sound that filled the quiet air. When I was fully turned to Jake, the growling became louder than before.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed over my shoulder to Fishy. The growling stopped all together, and I looked back at Jake, waiting for him to answer my question.

"So?? Answer the question; why are you here??" I asked him again. Jake, who had glared at Smithy, clearly irritated and pissed at him, let his gaze fall down on me, and his eyes softened.

"What I'm doing here you ask??" He said and grinned. I nodded impatiently. I had the perfect plan in my head, and Jake really had to answer quicker if we wanted to succeed.

"I'm here to show you something." He said, and then he stepped away from me. When he was about 100 meters away, he stopped. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I shivered by the cold. I knew he stood there, but I couldn't destroy the plan now. If I did…then I had no idea how to solve this. Jake smiled at me friendly just before he glared at something behind me. Then, he began to…take off his pants?? My cheeks flushed scarlet in a second, but suddenly, a pair of cold hands covered my eyes, making my cheeks cool down a bit. And just as Smith had covered my eyes from seeing something I _really_ didn't, I heard the familiar 'poofing' noise ahead. Smithy released his hands as the sound was heard, and just were Jake had stood a minute ago, was now a giant reddish-brown wolf. His dark eyes were watching us, and in no time, he was over to us. He glared at Smith and growled at him a little, but stopped it after a second. Then he turned to me, and as before, the anger disappeared again. He smiled a wolfy smile at me, and then he walked away from me again, moving like a playful dog as he went. He stopped at the place where he had phased into a wolf, and turned to us. He barked like a dog a few times, jumping around. I frowned at him.

"I always thought you were a wolf…" I said amused. He barked, and it kind of sounded like a chuckle. I grinned at him, and decided to continue our game, because it was only helping my plan even more.

"Well…I kind of always wanted a dog…Renée's allergic, you see… You want to be my dog for the moment??" I asked and prayed that he would give me the answer I wanted. Or rather, the bark I wanted. He barked happily at me, and started to chase his tail. _So, it's a yes…_ I thought to myself, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay Jake, listen up." I said, talking in a normal load voice, knowing he already heard me. He stopped chasing his tail and ran back to me. When he was over to me, he sat down like a good dog.

"Okay Jake, now…stand!" I commanded, and as soon as I had, he was standing. I knew that Fishy was standing behind me, and I knew that he was starting to become suspicious. I had to hurry up…

"Okay Jake, now lie down!" I commanded again, and as before, he obeyed. Sweat was developing on my forehead, but after taking a deep breath, I hoped that my voice wouldn't shake. It didn't luckily.

"Roll around and play dead." Was my last command, and he did as he was told. He rolled around and lay on his back, all his legs up in the air, his eyes closed and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. I giggled a little, a small, not very happy sound. But none of them seemed to notice my tension. Rain suddenly started to fall, just drizzling.

"Good dog!!" I said enthusiastically at him, my lies getting better each minute. I walked over to him and patted his head. _This is it…_ I thought darkly, but at the same time a little happily.

"Okay, wait a minute…Can you really lie down?? I think I missed that." I said and grinned at him, and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at me, but lied down. I took a deep breath, not knowing if Smith already figured it out, but decided to give it a shot.

As Jake was lying down on the ground, I took it as an opportunity, and jumped up on his back.

"RUN JAKE, RUN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Jake, who luckily understood the situation, stood up on 4 legs again, and began to run in the forest. I took a firm grip in his fur, and prayed that I wouldn't fall off. I heard, and felt how Jake growled below me, and I could hear another one faintly besides the wind. Suddenly, Jake turned swiftly to his left, and unfortunately, I lost my grip from his fur, and began to slip off. I screamed in fear as I fell of his body and fell towards the ground in a stunning speed. _Well…at least I managed to get some friends…_ I thought darkly, and closed my eyes, all of this happening in milliseconds. All I felt was the wind around me, all I heard was the swooshing sound of the wind and the brutal sound of the growls of the other 2. I was hitting the ground any second now…

A pair of cold hands caught me in my deadly fall, and the shock of the sudden coldness that I thought wouldn't come, made me open my eyes and gasp in surprise. Smith looked past me and I didn't need to be a genius to understand it was Jake. _So much for that plan…_

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU, YOU MUTT!!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!!!!!!!" He screamed at him, and I winced at the acid in his voice. Sure I've been scared of him, but his eyes were crazy like I've never seen them before. He put me down on the ground without looking at me, and began to run towards Jake.

"NOOOO!! STOP IT!!!!!" I screamed at them as they started to fight, but it didn't help. Fishy suddenly puffed, and suddenly he was a giant wolf, just like Jake, except it was the darkest brown I ever seen. I knew that I couldn't stop it. If I ran over there, I would get myself killed, and I didn't really want that…But I wanted them to stop fighting, that's for sure. I was just about to run over to them, when the wind suddenly blew incredibly strong from my back. I almost fell down to the ground, but managed somehow to stay on my feet. I turned around, and what I saw wasn't pretty. Just as the previously place we were at, there was a cliff here to. The only problem was that…I was standing_ way_ too close to the edge. I moved away from the edge in fear of falling and looked out at the sea. The waves were high and wild, and it was one more reason that I didn't want to fall in. The drizzle was now heavy rain that drenched my face and clothes. The wind was strong and made it even colder.

But suddenly a loud, brutal growl was heard from behind me, and it made me loose all my thoughts on the weather. I turned around, and there they were, fighting each other. Smith had turned back to his normal self, and was now standing crunched, glaring at Jake as he growled at him. They had moved closer to me now, only 5 meters away. Both of them had now stopped, and just stood and glared at each other, growling loudly. Even if the rain had drenched my face, it became even more wet as my tears ran down on my cheeks. I didn't want this. I wanted a normal life, a life were you didn't have to risk your life every time you went out the door, because you didn't know when the next vampire or werewolf would come.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!! DON'T FIGHT!!!!" I screamed at them, but the once again ignored me. They had started to fight again, and I couldn't make out which shadow was which person. But all I knew was that the 2 shadows were coming closer to me.

I really didn't know how I saw the next thing that happened. They were really close now, and I moved a little bit back from them, forgetting the edge and the angry sea below. Smith attacked Jake then, and Jake lost his balance. But he swung his tail in some way that he managed to stay on his legs. But the problem was that there was another person who didn't manage; Me. I got his tail hard in my stomach, and flew backwards in an amazing speed. I felt how I was falling, how the winds passed me on my way down to a certain death. I knew that there were deadly sharp rocks down there, and I was falling headfirst. But you know in movies when persons having their life run before their eyes just before they die?? That didn't happen to me. Or maybe it did. I know that there was only one thing I saw before me. A face suiting gods, that had a smile that could make a gray day burst out in sunshine. The last thing I saw was _his_ face. The last thing I heard was his voice. It was calling for me, calling my name… Bella…

**EPOV**

I woke up by a sound. Someone was at the door, trying to open it. I immediately got out of my bed and walked over to the window. No one was outside the cottage, but one thing I saw was Smithy's door closing. _How did he get over there so fast?? And why does he go and make pranks in the middle of the morning?? Luckily Bella is still_- I thought and turned around, but it disappeared as I saw Bella's empty bed. I dressed quickly and went out the door. If that bastard had hurt Bella…I would seriously kill him. I began to walk towards the cottage –No –I ran. I ran, and suddenly, I saw her through the window, talking to someone. _Probably him…_ I thought grimly, and when I saw her expression, I started to sprint. She was looking troubled, and I saw that her eyes were teary. Damn that son of a bi-

I was going to swear in my thoughts, but something stopped me. A hand, grabbing my shirt from behind and, suddenly, something unexplainable happened. The air around me started to blow, and it felt like I was moving –No, that the environment was moving, not me. But I was just standing there, and the hand holding in my shirt hadn't moved either. Suddenly, everything around me had stopped, and I was in an unfamiliar room. The hand behind me let me go, and that reminded me about it. I swiftly turned around, and I think we both heard as my chin dropped to the floor loudly.

"A-A-Angela??" I asked, surprised. "What just happened?? Where am I??" I asked and looked around at the rather big, white painted room. The room was very modern, and it reminded me of home. It had some black furniture and on the walls were a few paintings.

"How stupid are you??"She said which made me frown at her. Angela wasn't like this, not what I knew. She was the kind, gentle, shy girl that had a heart of gold and was a very good friend.

"What??" I asked. She sighed at me and went to sit on a leather black sofa, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to ask was why you ran over to Smith like that?" she asked and looked at me like I was Mike.

"Why?? But, he had Bella and-"I started, but she shushed me.

"Alright, you haven't figured it out yet, I see. Okay, then let me give you an advise; don't go near Smith whatever you do." She said and looked firmly into my eyes.

"But he has Bella!" I said. "Besides, you haven't answered my question: What did just happen, and where are we??" I asked. She looked down on her feet, like she was deliberating something, but then she looked up.

"Edward," she started, looking into my eyes. "I'm going to tell you a few things now, but the most important thing is that you stay calm, okay??" she asked, and her eyes were pleading. Even if I believed her, it made my heart beat faster with worry when she said 'stay calm'. But since she was my friend, and I trusted her, I took a few deep breaths and nodded at her to begin.

"Alright, So here's the thing…Let's take the easy things first, shall we?? Okay, you see we're at my house right now, just an hour from the camping sight." She told me, and I listened intensely.

"And you wanted to know how we got here…Well, here it comes; I'm a witch." She said. My eyes widened a little, and I watched her from head to toe. Not really what I had in mind when I thought about 'witches' really…

"A witch??" I asked, and I let out a little chuckle of surprise. She smiled at me, and stood up from her sofa.

"Yes, a witch. You don't believe me, do you??" she asked, and walked over to the small desk in the room.

"Well, honestly; no, I don't." I answered. She giggled at my answer.

"It's okay, I understand. I wouldn't have believed stuff like this before I knew I was I witch." She said as she rummaged the drawer of the desk. Then, she suddenly took something out of the drawer; a wand. "Okay, you don't believe me, so I will make you. Watch closely." She said, and then she began to move the wand gracefully as she said something in an unfamiliar language. Then, she moved it on time fast in the air, and suddenly the room changed. The walls became red, and around us were many bookshelves and a few armchairs and in the other end of the room was a fireplace burning. She turned to one of the bookshelves and moved her wand as gracefully as she had before, and said one thing in her strange language. Suddenly, a book began to soar into the air. It travelled its way slowly over to me, and landed in my hands. The cover was old-looking, and the title of it was in the same strange language she just had talked in (I think). She grinned as she skipped away to me.

"Cool huh?? That took me several months to learn. I can give you a new haircut if you want; I just learned how to do it a few days ago." She offered and smiled at me.

"Eh, no thanks…here's your book." I said and gave her the book that had soared its way to me from the bookshelf.

"Thank you." She thanked me gratefully, but then she dropped it to the floor.

"Why did you do that??" I asked her as she went to sit in one of the many armchairs in the room.

"Don't worry about the book, it'll find its way back to the shelf. Please, have a seat." She said and patted the chair next to her. I slowly went to sit in the chair, looking at the book the whole time.

"If you stare at it, it'll be embarrassed. Stop ogle at it and it'll move." She told me. I turned to look at her, and she was looking at me.

"I usually don't do things with my wand, only sometimes. It's just that I feel so useless when the only thing I have is books with spells and different of ingredients. You know those witches that sit with their eyes closed, mumbling scary stuff as they lay down some ingredients in a kettle or a bowl. I usually use a bowl, because that's so much easier, but-"she told me, but the worry inside me made me interrupt her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what about Bella?? Is she okay??" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment, and then she closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again, and then she was smiling.

"She's okay." She said simply. I frowned at her.

"How do you know that??" I asked her, stunned. What if she was just making up?? I looked away from her and let my eyes wonder, when I suddenly remembered the book that she had dropped on the floor before. It wasn't there anymore. "And by the way, where is the book??" I asked.

"So many questions…"She mumbled to herself, but answered anyway. "Well, the book is there, don't you see??" she said and pointed at the bookshelf where the book had come from. On its way up, was the book…_climbing?_ Some way, it had possessed legs and arms of red book ribbons, and was now climbing shelf to shelf to get back to its original place. _Strange…_ I thought, and turned back to Angela.

"And how did you know that Bella was okay??" I asked again

"Well, being a witch, you're kind of psychic, but I would call it vibes. It's just something you have as a witch. To example Mr. Smith, since the first time I met him, I always had this bad feeling about him. Every time he passed me in the classroom, my stomach always clenched itself. Every time he touched me, I had these 'pictures', feelings or how you would call it, running through my head. They weren't pictures, but it's the best way I can explain it as. Anyway, the pictures, they were always about darkness, darkness, blood and death, nothing else." She told me, her eyes far away.

"So, are you saying that you can see the future??" I asked, thinking of my sister. Alice always had this amazing ability to know what was going happen before it did. Some people would call it luck, but I always thought it was something more.

"Well, no I can't. I can't see the future or the past. The only thing I see is the 'now', if I would see anything. As I told you before, it's more like vibes. If I just concentrate on something that I want to know that happens right now, I get thumbs up or down. It's really that simple. When I wanted to know about Bella, I got this calm answer, nothing to worry about, you know." She said, and smiled again.

"Alright…But who knows this except for me??" I asked her, curious.

"Well, there are you, my family of course, and Ben. No one else knows, and I would like to keep it like that if you don't mind." She said, and became serious. She looked into my eyes, and hers were as pleading as they were threatening. But I didn't really want to go and piss off a witch.

"I won't tell anyone." I promised, and as I had, she went back to her smiling self. She wasn't as shy as she usually was right now… "I'm sorry, but can I ask you 1 more thing??" I asked.

"Sure, why not??" she said.

"Well, I was just wondering…it's just that you're so shy otherwise, is that just a bluff??" I asked. She looked down at her feet for a moment, and then she looked up at me.

"I wouldn't really call it bluff, but more of a cover. If I would act like I'm right now, I would blow it, and then everyone would find out that I'm a witch." She said thoughtfully. Then she looked at me.

"Haven't you had a secret you couldn't tell anyone??" she asked and looked into my eyes, and as she did, it felt like she could see into my soul. See all my secrets, my regrets, my shame…_everything._ But she didn't. I avoided her gaze and looked down on the floor.

"Well, of course I have, everyone does; don't they??" I said and chuckled darkly.

"Yes, I believe they do. But then you-"she began, but stopped midsentence. I looked up from the floor to look at her. Her eyes seemed to be far away, and they were showing pain, lots of pain.

"Angela, what is it?? Angela, answer me!!" I screamed panicked at her. Suddenly, she blinked several times, and tears were falling down her cheeks. "What is it??" I asked once again.

"Bella…It's Bella. Edward, this is bad. Bad…oh, no…what to do, what to do…" she mumbled to herself, and she stood up from her chair. She took out her wand and began to wave around with it in the air, her voice cracking as she began to shout things into the air. Suddenly, books began to fly in the room, and a table appeared in the middle of it. Several books were piled on it, and just as they had appeared, Angela began to run over there. She started to turn the pages in them frantically, rummaging after something **particularly**.

"Angela, what happened to Bella??" I asked anxiously. All kind of horrible things ran through my head as opportunities, but I ignored them all. "Seriously, answer me! What happened to-"I now yelled at her, but she shushed me to silence.

"Edward, can you just be quiet?? I need to find…oh! There it is!" she said enthusiastically and took up a large, very old book. She read the page she had opened, and then she began to wave her wand again, and all the other books disappeared, as a map, a crustal necklace and a candle appeared. She moved her hand over the candle, and suddenly it burst to life. She took her crystal necklace and held it over the map. She closed her eyes and began to whisper in her unfamiliar language. The crustal necklace hovered over the map, but suddenly, it just stopped. She opened her eyed, and looked where on the map it was. Then, she took out a needle out of her pocket with her other hand, and pricked her finger in the hand she held the crystal with. A small amount of blood came out of the small hole in her finger, and she switched the crystal to the other hand. Then, she held her hand out with the pricked finger and whispered again. A drop of blood fell down on the map on the same spot where the crustal had stopped. She looked up from her…whatever it was, and looked into my eyes.

"Edward, come here." She said, and I immediately obeyed her. She took my hand and pricked my finger with the same needle as she had, and whispered once again. A drop of blood fell as well from my finger, and it managed to fall in the almost exact spot as hers.

"Alright, I'm going to do a transporting spell now, and the most important thing is that you don't feel fear –Well, too much fear. Just relax and everything will be fine." She said and took her wand.

"Wait, before you do this, can you just explain what happened??" I asked. She groaned at me, but started to explain quickly.

"We have to hurry. I don't know exactly what happened to her, but all I know is that if we _don't_ hurry, she'll not survive." She said seriously and looked into my eyes. She was still crying. As she said those words, it felt like someone had kicked me in the gut, _hard._ But I didn't let that stop me.

"I'm ready; do the spell." I said and took a deep breath. She looked into my eyes as she started to wave with her wand and say the words in the transporting spell loudly. Suddenly the room started to move, and the last thing I heard from her was 'Don't let anything happen to her'. And I wouldn't.

Just as we had transported before, it felt like the world were moving and not me. Everything moved around me, but not me. And as Angela had advised me before, I wasn't afraid. I was only worried. Worried about losing something I held very dear, and if anything would happen to her…I couldn't even imagine it.

Suddenly the world stopped around me, and I was attacked by rain. I was in the middle of the woods... Was this where Bella were??  
I looked around, but I didn't see her, or anything else for that matter. All I saw was the trees, all I felt was the rain, all I heard was the wind…But no Bella. But suddenly, I heard a scream.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!! DON'T FIGHT!!!!" I heard, not so far from here. I began to run towards the scream, towards Bella, in full speed. After a few seconds of running, I heard growling. …_growling?!?_ I picked up my speed even more, and as I did, the growls were getting closer. But suddenly, I saw something. I was almost out of the woods, and there was a cliff. And on the cliff… was a giant wolf, Mr. Smith, crunched like an animal, and Bella, standing near the edge off the cliff, watching the two beasts. Mr. Smith growled and attacked the wolf. The wolf seemed to lose its balance, but managed to stay up by swinging its tail…right into Bella. She made a small sound as the air was knocked out of her, and she began to fall down from the cliff. I had been running the whole time as I had seen all this, and was over at the edge in the matter of seconds.

"BELLA!!! BELLA!!!" I screamed as I flung myself off the cliff after her.

**Jake's POV**

That damn leech was going to hell!! I didn't café if I died in the progress, I would make him too. He wasn't going to hurt Bella, not a bit! I know she doesn't like me like a lover, but just as long as I can stay by her side and protect her, I'll be whatever she wants me to me. And that includes a friend. But I knew she didn't like Smith, she has screamed it several times. I also know who she _does_ like…

Smithy attacked me, and suddenly one of my feet slipped. I was going to fall, but I managed to stay up with the help of my tail. I hated this son of a bitch! But anyway, I hope Edward will treat her right, or he'll have to deal with me…

"BELLA!!!BELLA!!!" Someone screamed and ran past the two of us and flung himself off the cliff. Well, speaking of the devil…Wait, did he scream Bella??

I changed into a human and changed into the shorts I had spitted out of my mouth just before I changed. I looked around, and my blood froze to ice.

"YOU STUPID BLOOD SUCKER, YOU MADE HER FALL OFF THE CLIFF!!!" I screamed as I jumped after her. I had cliff-dived several times, and knew exactly what to do. I hit the water and avoided the rocks perfectly. I looked around in the water and found her; Bella. She was floating unconscious under water, and her head was bleeding. I Swam over to her and took her arms to swim with her up to the surface. Suddenly, a pale hand appeared and took her other hand to drag her up as well. As I reached the surface, Smith was on Bella's other side, helping me to swim her to safety. We reached land, and I began to do CPR to make her breathe again. After a moment, she finally spit out the water herself and started to breathe, but she was still unconscious. I looked up at Smith and I smiled.

"She's going to be alright…" I said quietly in relief. He was smiling, and I'm sure he was as relieved as me that she had survived the fall.

"But…wait a minute, aren't we missing someone??" I asked, getting a feeling that we had forgot someone. Someone who also had jumped after Bella, someone who was a human…

"Edward." We both said in unison. We both looked into each other's eyes, and with silent communication, we decided that Smith was the one that should get the boy.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he walked back the angry sea to get Edward. I looked down at Bella. She hadn't missed the rocks like the rest of us. Her head was bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening.  
Oh Bella…

**BPOV**

The darkness was surrounding me. Wherever I looked, there was no light. I wasn't really scared of the darkness, but I couldn't see anything. I heard things in the distance, but they were too far away for me to hear what it was. Sometimes, it felt like someone was calling my name. I always ran towards the voices, but they always disappeared. But suddenly, I was near enough to hear them.

"…But I don't want to!!" a female voice complained.

"But, come on! Besides, I know you want to."A male voice answered.

"NO! Leave me alone, get away from me!" she said, and another sound was heard, the sound of a chair moving.

"But we've already done it once!" The male voice pleaded. Somehow, the two voices were familiar…

"I already told you no! Besides, it always gets so wet when we do it!" she complained.

"But that's how it's supposed to be!" he said and chuckled. As the conversation had been going, I had realized that I was lying down. My head was hurting and my eyes were closed. I had tried to open them the whole time, but every time I had tried, it was unsuccessful… but not this time. I opened my eyes, in front of me were a male and a female standing in front of the bed I was lying in. The girl was short and she had short, spiky black hair, standing out in every direction. The male was big…_very _big. He looked like a mountain in comparison with the girl. He was very muscular and had brown, curly hair.

"FOR THE LAST TIME EMMET, I WILL NOT GO JET-SKIING WITH YOU!!" The small girl screamed at him, and Emmet pouted at her. Wait a minute…I knew these people… What was her name again? It began with an A… oh, right!

"Eh, Alice? Emmet??" I asked, and as soon as I had started talking, both of them became quiet and turned their heads towards me.

"Did she just say our names??" Emmet asked surprised and looked at me wide eyed. But Alice was already on her way over to me, squealing of happiness.

"Bella! Bella! You remember! You're okay!" She exclaimed and hugged me where I lied. I think she was crying. Suddenly, another person entered the room.

"Alice? What's up with all the commotion?" a very familiar voice asked and entered the room. As I saw his face, things happened. The second I saw Edward face, I wasn't in the room anymore. Thousands of images ran through my head, memories. How I left forks with my family to move to Alaska. How I met Edward, how we became best friends, how I lived there for 4 years, how I moved back to forks… _Everything_ that had happened the last 6 years of my life came back to me.

"Bella??" Edward asked and half walked, half ran towards my bed.

"Where am I??" I asked and looked around. As I did, I felt the tubes in my nose, I saw the monitors on the side of my bed, I saw that the bed wasn't a normal one…I realized that I was in a hospital.

"You're in a hospital. You fell off that cliff, remember??" he asked, and sure; I remembered alright. I really had to find Smith and Jake later; I have some things to say to them…

"Oh Edward!!" Alice said enthusiastically. "She remembers! She remembered who we were!!" She said, and as she had finished, his eyes were in shock.

"You…You remember??" he asked me. I nodded slightly and smiled.

"We met when we we're 11 or so, the day when I just had moved to Alaska. We became best friends and hung out every day. I used to come to your house, and when I did, Esme had always baked cookies, muffins or anything similar. When I was 15, we moved back to Forks. My parents had a divorce, and my mother moved to phoenix, while I and my father stayed in Forks. When I was 16, I decided to visit my mother in phoenix, but I tripped on my way up to my room in my hotel, and fell down 2 flights of stairs and through a window." I said, and I saw how Emmet flinched as I told them the last thing.

"So…you remember??" he asked again. I sighed at his stupidity and nodded.

"Yes Eddie, I do." I said, and as soon as I said his nickname, his face brightened up.

"You remember…" he said, and he did as Alice had done (without the squealing); he hugged me. It was a long hug, but when it ended, it felt like it only had lasted in 2 seconds. Sadly, I felt extremely tired, and yawned involuntarily.

"Oh, you must be tired." He said and walked away from the bed, his sister following him. "We should let her sleep, come one." He said, and they all left, waving goodbye as they did. Emmet was the last one to exit, but before he did he turned to me.

"Bella, would you like to go jet-skiing with me? No one wants to." He pleaded and looked at me with puppy eyes. I was just about to answer, when Alice stormed into the room and grabbed him by the ear.

"Emmet. _Now." _She said and dragged him out of the room. And sure she's small, but small people can be _really_ frightening if they want to. I yawned once again, and closed my eyes, and it didn't take long for sleep to find me.

***Later***

I suddenly woke up from a dreamless dream. The hospital room was dark and it was empty…I thought.

"Bella, you're okay!" a voice in the darkness exclaimed happily. It was Jake.

"Jake! Where's Smith?" I asked, and suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"Did you miss me??" he asked. I sat up straight in the bed and blinked a few times so my eyes could get used to the darkness. Smith was standing on my right side, while Jake was on my left.

"No, I didn't. Besides, we have to talk. _Big time._" I hissed at him. Then I turned to Jake.

"Are you okay?? You didn't fight more, did you??" I asked worriedly.

"No, we didn't. We made a truce." He said and smiled in the dark.

"Good." I said and sighed in relief. "Now," I said and turned to Smith. "What the hell is your problem??" I accused him.

"What are you talking about??" he asked, trying to be innocent.

"Skip the bullshit." I said angrily. "Why the hell did you erase all my memories about Edward??" I asked.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked, defeated.

"Yes, and you haven't answered the question yet; _Why the hell did you erase my memories??"_ I hissed at him.

_**Flashback *swoosh***_

_I lay in the hospital bed as a man entered. He was very beautiful and pale, and his eyes were topaz colored. He had black curly hair, and he had expensive clothes. _

"_Who are you??" I asked as he came closer to my bed. I felt the fear coming._

"_My name is Smith, but that isn't important right now. Would you please just close your eyes for me??" He asked. I was too afraid to disobey him, so I did as I was told. He placed his cold hand on my forehead, which stung a little because of the bruises there. I winced a little in the pain._

"_Hush hush… It's okay…." He said, and then, suddenly everything went black. I woke up sometime later, and I had a feeling that I had forgotten something, but I couldn't figure out what it was…_

_**End of flashback *swoosh***_

"Well…I…I didn't like that you liked him the way you did. I wanted you to like me that way, so I-"he said, but I interrupted him.

"Okay, so you did it because you saw Eddie like a threat??" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, I can tell both of you; I don't like either of you that way and I never will. And just for you Smith; I hate your guts and I don't want to see you anymore. Please, I beg you; can't you just move away from here and start a new life?? Because no matter how much you try, I won't like you; ever." I said.

"Alright, I see you don't like me, but you have no right to make me leave. I will stay as long as I like." And with that, he left. I sighed deeply and looked at Jake.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said and smiled at him.

"Sure, sure. Come down to La Push once in a while, will you?"

"Absolutely." I said and he smiled.

"Alright then, goodnight Bells." He said and then, he disappeared as Smith just had.

***3 weeks later***

I sat down at their couch and watched as Emmet and Jasper, Alice boyfriend killed zombies in their video game.

"Die! Die I say!!" Emmet screamed at the TV as he pushed the buttons on his console. Rosalie, his girlfriend sat next to me in the sofa and was fixing with her hair. Jasper sat next to Emmet in another sofa and was having as much fun as Emmet. I liked to hang out in the Cullen's house. We always had so much fun. Edward was going to be home soon, he had to do an errand for Esme. Carlisle was in the hospital and Alice was upstairs, playing in her gigantic closet.

"Rose!" Alice yelled happily as she came down the stairs.

"What??" she asked and turned in the sofa and stopped to fix with her hair. I also turned.

"It's time." She said, and she was having a big, sly grin on her face. Rose, who seemed to understand what she was talking about, suddenly became exited as well.

"Eh…Time for what??" I asked, actually a little frightened. My instincts told me to run for the door, and I was a fool not to obey. Both girls turned to me, and they had frightening smiles on their faces.

"It's time for your make over." Alice said and began to move over to me so I had no way to run.

"Eh guys, a little help??" I asked the other two, and you could easily hear the small panic in my voice. Rose stood as well and stood in front of me.  
It felt like they were hyenas, hunting their pray (Me that is).

"Sure Bellie." Emmet said and paused his game. He stood up and walked over. Jasper rose as well, but only watched with amusement.

"Alright ladies, move it." Emmet commanded as he moved his way over to me. To my surprise, both of them moved as he came, and this is where I understood that something was terribly wrong…

"Wait Emmet…don't tell me you're on their si-"I was going to ask, but he was already carrying me over his shoulder.

"Sorry Bellie, they blackmailed me with food." He apologized as he began to move upstairs, Alice and Rose following, both chattering with each other about what I was going to wear.

"Emmet! I thought I could trust you!" I accused him as he walked to Alice room.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella, but the way to a man's heart goes through his stomach." he said, chuckling. I felt quite irritated at him now; I mean friend don't let friends down. But on the other hand, blood is thicker than water. But on the other hand _again_, I was like a little sister to him…

"Emmet, I will get back at you, you know that??" I said threatening.

"Oh yeah? How are you planning on doing that may I ask??" he asked mockingly. I smiled slyly to myself before I answered; whispering it into his ear, out of hearing from the others.

"_I know where your Barbie's are._" I whispered in his ear. I felt how he stiffened under me, and I giggled in response.

"You wouldn't." he said as he opened Alice's door.

"Just watch me. This is why you should stay on my side; I know all your dark secrets." I said and laughed, but inside I was groaning for what was coming.

"Oh well…whatever you do, the food will be worth it. Have fun ladies!" he said and put me down on the floor. Before he left us he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. As he had left the room, you could hear him yelling to Jasper downstairs.

"DUDE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!"He yelled as he ran downstairs; you could hear as he bounced down the stairs.

"Traitor…" I muttered under my breath. Alice and Rose looked at each other, and then at me.

"Rose, lock the doors and I'll deal with Bella." She said, and I gulped in fear. "This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed as she made me sit down in a chair.

"Yeah…fun."

**EPOV**

I had rushed home as soon as I was done with the errand. I walked through the door and removed my jacket. As I entered the living room, I saw Emmet and Jasper, sitting in the sofa, playing video games. Jasper and Emmet had become best friends a few years ago as they went to the same school. When we moved, the decided to as well. Rosalie, Jasper twin, or Rose as we call her, met Emmet through her brother, and they started to date. Jasper and Alice also met, and started dating too. And then, of course it's me and Bella. We aren't dating, but Alice is really pushing us.

"Hey." I greeted my two brothers. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, I kidnapped her to Alice room." Emmet said as he was playing.

"You kidnapped her?? Emmet, she trusted you!" I accused my brother. He looked rather guilty, I had to admit that.

"But Alice and Rose blackmailed me with food!! You know I can't resist that!" he complained.

"Food is more important than Bella?? That's really low." I said a little irritated. I knew that Alice and Rose were doing a makeover on her right now, and I know she hated it.

"You know how much I love food!"

"Is food all that matters to you??" I asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not! 3 Things I wouldn't be able to live without is food, Rose and sex Oh yes, the-"he began, my disgusting brother. I quickly interrupted him before I got more details…

"Okay Em, too much information."I told him.

"Well, you asked me." He said and shrugged and continued to kill zombies on the TV screen. Suddenly, I heard a small noice from the stairs. I looked over there, and there she was; my one and only love.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! The first part was really hard to write, so it took a while. Man it was fun to write about Emmet :P Well, this was the last chapter. (But don't cry yet!!)**

**I will do a sequel to this, but I have a question for you guys: I'm planning to write a prequel too, and my question to you guys is: Which one should I update the most on?? The prequel, which will be about the time where Bella moved to Alaska and met Edward and the Cullen's and how all this happened, or the sequel to this, which will be about…well…Bella and Smithy clearly have some unfinished business, and as you see, It won't take long for Alice to convince the two lovebirds that dating is a must for people like them. And the Cullen's will be more around in both of them :D Well, it's just to pick and choose. You can go to my profile and answer in the poll, or you can write it in your interview. But keep in mind (if you really want both ideas) that I will continue both, it's just how I'm going to decide which story I will update the most on. Please tell me what you thought!! **

**Review!! //RF**


	26. Sequel

**Mr. Smith now has a sequel; He's back. Here's a preview of the first chapter. **

* * *

I told Charlie goodbye as I walked outside to my car. Last month's happening was something that none of us really had told him. You know; Me, having a vampire stalker who almost made you die, and that your best friends… kind of… well "friend" is a werewolf: The usual. That was something I hadn't told anyone actually… But there was this stupid, _really_ embarrassing rumor going around school that Edward and I was going out. Sure, I liked him, but we…he- I don't know what to think…

I stepped into the car and started it, the roar of its awaking almost scaring me to death as I was lost in thoughts. I began to drive towards school in my usual, rather slow phase.

Charlie was a little freaked –Okay freaked was an understatement… He was worried sick when he visited me; his face had lost all its color, except the small faint purple color in it. Smith had made him I visit I understood later on. Before the camping trip, he only knew the Cullen's as the 'new' family'. But now, when he occasionally talked about him, or at all for that matter, he just talked nice about them and like they had known each other for years –which they had. He had erased his memories about the Cullen's and Alaska as well, but now they were back, which I appreciated.

I parked the car and turned off the engine. The other students were starting to fill the lot, and I stepped out of the car. The rain was drizzling down slowly from the sky, and I sighed as I began to move towards the building. But suddenly, someone put their arm around my shoulder and squeezed me closer to him/herself. Startled by the sudden move, I looked up, and was suddenly drowning in a pair of deep green, never ending emerald eyes. He was smiling his crooked smile at me, and tugged me forward; I had stopped walking, and I was sure I was staring at him stupidly. I blushed, and began to walk forward by myself, and he dropped his arm from my shoulder…

* * *

**That's all you're getting for the moment! Please go and check it out!**


End file.
